PokémonXDigimon the last Digimaster
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash has now won the Kalos pokemon league and became the champion now him and pikachu are now on vacation at odaiba and he also sees his childhood friend once more but what adventures did she had to share with Ash as a new threat is going to take over AshxKari
1. Ash's trip and the master digivice pt 1

**PokémonXDigimon the last Digimaster**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash's trip and enter Voltachu pt 1 : Ash's childhood memories and vacation**

 **Disclaimer : i do not own Pokémon and digimon adventure saga and hope you enjoy this story of PokémonXDigimonthe last Digimaster shows more to Ash's story than meets the eye as him and Kari are friends since childhood Now you're going to enjoy this story and this is a distant reboot and re imagine of Pokémon Digimon adventures now enjoy AshxKari**

At the city of Japan was a young raven-hair boy who was five years old was walking around the streets of odaiba "I only got three weeks before the move. " Turnsout he was only walking because that he's moving away soon so he decided to make this his last three weeks till they're ready to move to thier new home as he looks at the sky "Mom told me that were moving to Kanto where my dad lives. I can't wait to see my new home and what future I have. " Thought the boy as he's more excited to go to Kanto just then he hears a sound of help as he runs to the park then he spots a young burnette girl of his age who's wearing a yellow shirt, pink nascot and shorts was unconscious without nobody here which got the boy worried as he's running to her

" Hang on I'll take to the hospital. " he then lifts the young burnette up then notice the officer ahead "officer, she needs help and we need to go to the hospital! "The boy told the female officer as she's seeing her not feeling well as she takes them to the vehicle and drives to the hospital as the girl was now in the hospital room then the doctor looks at the boy "You did the brave thing for saving her and you should remain with her till her parents arrive. " The doctor told him as he nooded just as he's with her till she begins to open her eyes "Where amI? " Questioned the girl as the boy sees her awake

"You're in the hospital I saw you unconscious and saved you. " As the girl hears that he saved her as she smiles at him " thank you for your help. " she thanked him as he smiles back to her "Welcome my name is Ash Ketchum by a way. "Said Ash iintroduced himself to the burnette "nice to meet you Ash. I'm Kari Kamiya. " Kari introduced herself to him " Kari, that's a nice name you had. " Said Ash as they laugh together then they looked at each other " do you have friends? "Asked Ash as Kari shook her head as the word no as Ash smiles "It's alright we can be friends Kari. " Said Ash as kari smiles that her and Ash became close friends

(Week ago)

Kari was recover from the hospital and start having time with her friend Ash so was him they enjoy soda from the hot sunny day at the park, Kari enjoys hearing Ash reading the book of the legendary hero sir Aaron and his Pokémon Lucario that his parents read to him, Ash told kari his jokes and she laughs from them "Ash for a friend I ever made you're so kind and fun to hang around. " Said Kari as Ash shows his smile " Thanks Kari and you're the only friend I've ever met. " said Ash as he sees his mother walking to him "Ash I got you and your friend sandwiches for a snack. " as Deila gives Ash and Kari thier sandwiches "Thanks mom. " Ash thanked his mother as she went inside as Kari looks at him "Your mother is nice Ash. " Said Kari

" Yeah she's always there for me. " said Ash as kari wants to ask him something

"Where's your father Ash? "Questioned kari as Ash hears her say that

" My Dad went on the journey to be a Pokémon trainer at his home region Kanto and when I grow up I'm going to be a Pokémon trainer just like him. " Said Ash as Kari hears his dream of what he wants to be as she noticed that there's boxes packed as Ash knows what she saw then she's going to tell her

"Sorry Kari were moving to Kanto and I wanted to tell you but I'm worried that will make you upset. " Ash told kari as she smiled at him " That's okay Ash it's great that you're moving to Kanto so you can become the greatest Pokémon trainer just like your father was." Kari told him then she brings out something to give to him it looks like a necklace that has a diamond shaped shield on it "I picked that for you as our symbol of friendship. " said Kari as she puts around his neck as Ash looks at it then looks at kari

" Thanks Kari. " Ash thanked her as he hugged her just as Kari felt him as her face shows a smile as Ash let's go of her then smiles back

"I'll never forget you kari you're my only friend I can trust. " Ash told kari as his kindness somehow wins her heart as Ash hears his mother in the moving truck "Ash time to go. " Shouted Deila as Ash looks at her " coming mom. " Then Ash waves goodbye to his only friend "Goodbye Kari and thanks for the present. " Said Ash as Kari waves back to him and watches the truck drove away just as her smile turn to sadness "Goodbye to you Ash I'll miss you. " as Kari walks home away from the empty house.

(6 years ago )

" In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they'walkin around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion and his Pokémon pikachu are on thier way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he's home in Kanto

"I can't wait to my mother, friends and professor Oak about my victory in Kalos pokemon league. " Ash told his friend

"Pika!", the mouse squeaked happily. It was hinted that Pikachu was happy to see Ash winning the Kalos pokemon league

" This is great buddy. " said Ash turned his head and see his hometown pallet as he's walking there then spots his house as they're running inside and noticed the lights are off " Hey where is Mom? "Questioned Ash as he turned the lights on then all of the sudden. " Surprise! " turns out Ash sees his mom Deila ketchum with professor Oak and his grandson Gary with his friends Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, somehow Clemont, Serena and Bonnie are here with them as Ash sees they made a surprise party for him as he looks at them "Guys, it's great to see you again! " Shouted Ash as his friends walked to him "We never forget for you Ash. you're our friend. " Said Max as Iris walks to him " Okay , I admit you're not a kid Ash. " Iris told him

"Thanks guys. " Said Ash

" Pika" said pikachu

" Ash we heard rumors about you and your Greninja have become one is it true. " Professor Oak asked Ash about him and his Greninja as he nodded " Yes professor Oak Greninja is special since he was Froakie but it's like me and greninja shared the strong bond then we became one. " As Ash told him everything about Greninja as Misty walks to him " We should start you're party Ash. " Said Misty as Ash nodded then they started the party everyone was having a great time then Ash notice something about as his mother walks to him " Ash, it's great that you won the Kalos pokemon league and I'm so proud of you and your father will be proud. " Deila was so proud of her son " Thanks mom. " Said Ash who thanked her as Gary walks to him

" Hey Ash we should start a battle you against me to see who's the best. " Gary wants to challenge Ash for a Pokémon battle as May saprates Ash and Gary

"Not now Gary, I say Ash is too exhausted from his journey and I say he needs a vacation. " Said May as everyone seems to agreed with May's decision to let Ash have a break from his journey "Ash , you definitely need a vacation from all the pokemon battles you did. " Said Dawn as they noticed Ash was thinking about what they say was true he definitely needs a vacation and take a break for all the Pokémon battles we went through as he looked at his friends " You're right, I need to get away from all this and start somewhere." Ash told them as Deila looks at him and has a idea where would Ash go "Ash, I know where would you go. Perhaps you should pay a visit from our old home Odaiba as your vacation getaway. " Deila told her son as Ash was surprised

"Odaiba, I never been there for a while perhaps I should go. " Said Ash as he heads upstairs and pikachu follows him when he got there and seeing old items he had since his journey "Mom's right I should go there and relax pikachu." Said Ash as pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder " Pika " said pikachu as Ash then notice his necklace with a Diamond shaped shield which an old friend give to him then starts wearing it "I never forget an old friend I knew since we were small kids and I hope I see her again like old times. " Said Ash as pikachu was confused about what Ash was saying till he decided to go to bed "By tomorrow we'll be on the road again pikachu and I'll bring my Pokémon along so you won't be alone. " Ash told pikachu as they're falling asleep

(Morning )

Ash and pikachu are all up and he wears his Kalos clothes and red cap so he's all set and went down the stairs as Ash sees his mother "Ash you're all set and ready so quick. " Said Deila as Ash smiles at her " yes I am and I'll need to go to professor Oak's laboratory mom. " Ash told her as she nodded " Sure thing son and Farewell. " As Ash waved goodbye to his mother and heads out the door and runs to professor Oak's laboratory as professor Oak sees him coming "Hello there Ash, why are you here?" Questioned Oak as Ash tells him why "I'm here to pick out five of my Pokémon to come with me and pikachu to odaiba so pikachu won't be alone. " Ash told him as professor Oak nodded " why of course go on right ahead. " as Ash walks to the ranch to pick out which of his pokemon will he bring of course as usual he's been watched by three familiar faces

"There he is! " As Jessie is looking in her binoculars spying at Ash

"We just need to capture pikachu and take him to the boss. " said James

" And I want to know where is he going next time which we heard he's taking a vacation. " Exclaimed meowth

"Well too bad we're going to ruin his vacation for the prize. " Said Jessie just as they see Ash was out "so Ash found the right pokemon to bring with you. " Professor Oak asked Ash as he nodded " That's right and I'm on the road again see you professor Oak. " shouted Ash just as he's running along with pikachu as team Rocket sees him on the road then went to thier balloon to follow him you could say that they never give up on going to capture pikachu. Just as Ash and pikachu are heading to vermillion city and spots the ferry he got there just in time because the ferry is scheduled to Odaiba as Ash buys the ticket of course with everyone looking at him because he's famous for winning the Kalos pokemon league then he starts blushing from the girls who winked at him just as the ferry set sail to odaiba

"This vacation is going to be great. " Thought Ash just then he was wearing his necklace as he's looking at it " I wonder what interesting things did she do at odaiba since I moved to Kanto. " Thought Ash as the Ferry continues in course to odaiba then what journeys will Ash had there as his story begins here

(In the digital world )

"Run for your lives. it's the evil digimon emperor! "

In the other world known as the digital world with living creatures made of data called Digimon were been chased by some teenager was wearing glasses has messy purple hair, was wearing some kind of emperor clothes was waving his whip and there's floating black rings were chasing digimon everywhere as three have caught Gazimon, Gatsumon and unimon as the emperor was watching his rings taking the effect on the three as they woke up they aren't themselves because thier eyes turned pure red then the ring starts chasing a cat that has gauntlets and wears a ring on her tail as the ring gets closer then her tail ring saved her by rebound the black ring as she looks at her tail ring "That was close. " said the cat just then there's eerie red line appeared in the shadows of the forest as she looked behind and sees the enslaved unimon attacked her as she Screamed.

Ash is looking at the river of it's crystal clear water as he's now going to odaiba since he has greatest adventures all over the regions like kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos going to be the best like no one ever was. He have faced strongest gym leaders, champions, elite four members, rivals and not to mention every evil organizations like Team Aqua, Magma, Galantic, plasma and Flare but one team organization that never gives up was team Rocket like Jessie, James and meowth who always follows them trying to take pikachu and everyone's pokemon "Old times we had now we're in with the new ones. " Thought Ash just then he sees odaiba just ahead. As the ferry set course to the port as Ash was off and sees odaiba just like the old times

"It's great to be here " Ash said as pikachu sees odaiba for the first time

" That's right buddy I used to live here now we're going to have our vacation here. " As Ash and pikachu are running to enjoy the wonders of odaiba

 **That's it of chapter 1 of PokémonXDigimon the last Digimaster hope you enjoy this story because I'm still doing more PokémonXDigimon crossovers by catching up with PokémonXDigimon world's collide and PokémonXDigimon clash of the three worlds. I'm going to tell you that I'm not going to reveal what Pokémon did Ash bring if you want to decide what Pokémon will Ash had send me a review or pm and now enjoy this story of PokémonXDigimon the last Digimaster**

 **This is Magmortar signing off**

 **Review**


	2. Ash's trip and the master digivice pt 2

**PokémonXDigimon the last Digimaster**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ash's trip and enter Voltachu pt 2 : Ash's reunion and legends of master digivice**

 **Disclaimer : i do not own Pokémon and digimon adventure saga and thanks for the choices of which pokemon Ash have bring to his vacation and now this chapter will show Ash gets to see Kari once more as the two were happy to each other and now enjoy pokemonXDigimon the last Digimaster AshxKari**

At the city of odaiba Ash and pikachu are enjoying walking around so he can take old memory lane as he's walking it seems everyone notice him everywhere seems they saw his performance at the Kalos pokemon league he was famous around in the regions and odaiba now as the family were walking by till thier child looks at Ash "Mommy look it's the trainer from TV. "Said the small boy who points at him "Why you're right. "as the mother sees him too as they walked. "Who knew I was famous here in odaiba. "Thought Ash as they're walking and he noticed that ice cream store as he recognized the man who was working here and has a Italian accent as he sees Ash walking with pikachu " Why Ash welcome back to odaiba. "Said the man who's looking at Ash

"Louie good to see you again. "said Ash

"I saw you're victory over at the Kalos pokemon league on TV. "said Louie as Ash nodded

"Well I'm like my father who wanted to be the greatest pokemon trainer. " said Ash

"It seems you're here for your usual. "As Ash nodded one more of what Louie mean "Yes one strawberry banana smoothie to go and a small one for pikachu. "as Louie was ready to get to work as Ash and pikachu are waiting for thier smoothies and it was an hour as Louie returns with thier smoothies "Don't worry about paying them. "Said Louie as Ash nodded "thanks Louie see ya." Said Ash as Pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder "Pika. "said pikachu as they're walking and enjoying thier smoothies then they notice the junior high school nearby. "It seems were near the high school. "said Ash

"Pika. "said Pikachu as they're walking then decided to sit on the bench just to rest thier feet just as they're relaxing till Ash hears a voice coming from the right "Excuse me mind I sit here. " it was a female voice as Ash nodding his head "Sure thing. " Just as Ash is going to see who he's talking to "Probably another fan that saw my success you just can't escape. "Thought Ash as he turns around and saw it was a cute burnette girl about his age who's wearing a pink and white sleeveless shirt and has a camera tied around her neck , long pink fingerless gloves, yellow shorts and shoes. She also wears a pink magneta on her hair then as they looked at each other's eyes as Ash recognized her so did the burnette

"Ash!" Said the burnette

"Kari!" Said Ash as He recgrecognized the burnette was Kari Kamiya his old childhood friend he knew as Ash looks at her and he never notice her till now "Wow, look at you Kari all grown up. "Said Ash as Kari looks at him "you sure have grown as well. " said kari who has her smile showing as she sees pikachu for the first time "is that your pikachu?"questioned kari as Ash nodded "yes, that's my pikachu we travel together since we start at Kanto. "Ash told her as pikachu looks at Kari "pikachu I want you to meet kari Kamiya she's my friend since we were kids. "Ash introduced pikachu to kari

"Hi pikachu nice to meet you. "said Kari as pikachu walks to her as kari scratches his ears as pikachu was enjoying how kari scratches shows that he likes kari already "looks like pikachu is starting to like you Kari. "Ash told Kari as she looks at him then sees he's wearing the necklace she give him "You're still wearing it. " as Ash picks up his necklace "I never forget you kari. " It seems that Ash missed her for a reason as Kari notice the time "Ash I'm off to class care to join me like old times. "Kari offered Ash to come with her

"Sure thing Kari it'll be great to come with you. "as Kari smiles at him as she's walking then Ash froze for a second as if there's something in his mind "Wow, I never knew kari grew up so beautiful before. "Thought Ash when his face shows a red streak means but he's now catching up to kari at the other side of odaiba "You're going to be late for school, Tk. hurry up and finish your breakfast. "Said an women who lives in the apartment as she tells her son Tk as he's having breakfast

"New school, new apartment, but the same old lumpy oatmeal. " as Tk was finished his oatmeal "I'm done, mom, I'm leaving. " as Tk was ready to go "sorry I can't drive you on your first day. I have to write this article before the deadline about the historical significance of toilet paper. "Said Mrs. Takashi on her computer

"It's okay. I'll walk. See you later. " as Tk was out of the door as he's heading to the elevator just as he sees two kids inside

"Oh!"

"How's it going. "said Tk

"Fine, thank you."

"Great my name is Tk and my mom and I just moved into this building. I'm in seventh grade, class "A" nice to meet you."said Tk

"My name is yolei. Would you like to walk to school with us? It takes 12.3 minutes if there's no wind. It'll be fun. Oh, and this is Cody. " as yolei introduced Cody

"Welcome to the building tk come on we don't want to be late. "Cody said to tk

"Let's do it. "As tk with yolei and Cody went down to the elevator as for Ash he's walking inside the school with Kari just as everyone noticed him walking with her till they went inside the classroom "That's my classroom Ash. "Kari told Ash as they went to her desk she then looks at Ash "Ash, it's great to see you here after 6 years. "As Ash smiles at his childhood friend "Thanks kari and it's great to see you again too. "Ash told her as Ash notice that kari takes a picture of him from her camera

"Nice camera kari. "said Ash

"Thanks Ash, and I love your hat. " said Kari then Ash finds a chair and sits next to her as they're talking Tk , yolei and Cody are almost to the school "Hey, Yolei, can you come over after school and fix my computer again?" Cody asked yolei to come over after ""only if your mom makes those brownies I love. "Yolei told him "I'll send an email and ask her if she'll make a batch. "Said Cody as Yolei was excited "it's a deal. Perfecto!"as Yolei and Cody were walking as tk stops as he looks at the soccer field

"Kick it over here!"

"Huh?" As tk thought he saw someone familiar

"Tai I'm seeing things. "As he looks again turns out that's not Tai at all

"Here you go, Davis!" As the boy yells for Davis as he missed the ball just as tk have caught the ball then Davis walks to him "Thanks, great catch." Then tk stares at him and passes the ball to him "You look familiar. Must be the goggles. "As he points at his Goggles

Hey Davis, you're holding up the game." As Davis went back to the game

"What am I thinking? That can't be Tai. He's a much better soccer player than that kid. "Just as tk left and head inside the school then there's Ash and Kari were still talking about how his adventures went "wow Ash you've been in so many places at all regions that's great. "Kari was amazed of his story just as Ash is going to ask her something "Kari what happened to your whistle that you had?"Ash asked her when kari was thinking of going to tell him about one place she went but was worried if he don't believe her as she takes a deep breath then going to tell him

"Ash if I tell you about my whistle will you believe me. "said kari as Ash smiles

"Of course I will you and me have been close friends since 6 years I'll always believe you. " Ash told as she knew Ash was telling the truth

In the digital world there was a orange dinosaur was running from something as he trips to the ground as he's calling for help "Tai, help me Tai!" Just as the black ring went by then in the real world was a wild burnette boy was in junior high school notice the device attached to his belt was beeping means there's trouble as for Davis he's just there at class and sees tk again "It's that kid again he must be a new student? "Wondered Davis as soon as tk went inside the classroom

"I'm Mr. Hamasaki. I'll be your teacher. "As Ash looks at Kari "it's your first day. "Whispered Ash as Kari looks at him "That's right Ash. "Kari whispered back to him with a smile "I'd like you all to welcome a new student."just when tk appeared "it's nice to meet you. I'm Tk. " when he introduced himself as Ash notice kari was smiling "you know him?" Exclaimed Ash as she nodded to him "Yes, since we were young. "when kari told him as Davis saw kari talking to Ashwhen he was steamed "WWho's that guy and he's making a move on my girl. "thought Davis when Mr. Hamasaki continues

"Please take a seat next to the girl with a camera around her neck With her friend she bring along. As tk walks to his desk and sees Kari and his first time meeting Ash as he takes his seat "Together again. "said Tk as kari has her eyes closed and smiles "just like old times. " said kari

"Who's your friend here Kari ?"

"Meet Ash Ketchum he's a friend of mine since we were young 6 years ago. "Kari introduced Ash to Tk

"Nice to meet you tk. "Said Ash

"Great to meet you Ash and you look familiar? Did I saw you on TV. " said Tk

In the digital world once more there were three digimon were been chased by a giant bug who was under the digimon emperor's control "hurry! Don't let Snimon catch us! This praying mantis digimon can cut through anything with his twin Sickles attack! "When the other insect digimon was telling his friends till "Twin Sickles!" As Snimon used his attack and hits two while the other digimon went into hiding "Oh. No! Biyomon! Tentomon! " then the boy from the real world known as Tai saw his friend

"Agumon." As he helps Agumon up

"Tai, you're here."

"You've got to digivolve. " till Tai noticed nothings happening

"Huh?"

"That's why I need your help, Tai I can't digivolve."

"Did you forget how? It's like riding a bicycle. Now start pedaling and digivolve! "

(Chuckles evilly )

"It's no use. As long as I have the black digivice, there's no way they can digivolve. "As emperor was watching in his lair with the black digivice in the real world at the school Ash was actually having a great time with Kari and her friend Tk "Wow Kari since when we're you friends with the Pokémon Kalos champion? "Asked tk as they're in the locker room "like i said "6 years"." When kari explains everything to Tk while we check on Tai and Agumon in the digital world hiding in the cave with two more digimon

"We're going to need more help. I'd better contact the others." When Tai sends the message which was accidentally read by Yolei "come to the digital world. The digimon need our help. " must be an online game let's see who sent it. Tai Kamiya. There's a girl with the same name. This email's probably hers." Said yolei then kari asked tk something "Tk, how does your mom like the new apartment? " when tk looks at her "she's been on the computer the whole time "Tk told her as Kari then looks at Ash

"Say Ash after school maybe you can stay at my place. "Kari offered Ash to stay at her place after school when Ash smiled

"Thanks Kari I love to. "Said Ash till Davis appear and looks at Ash

"Hey, buddy. " when kari looks at Davis

"His name is not buddy. it's Ash." Said Kari with a look

"Alright, Dash or Cash or whatever it is, how do you know kari? "Said Davis who was talking to him

"Huh? How do Ash know her?" As tk was laughing "Oh, I get it. You're jealous of him."said Tk till kari notice how Ash was walking to Davis

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was your problem with me. "as Ash looks at him till kari hold his arm

"Ash, please ignore him. "Kari told Ash as he relax

"Sorry Kari, you're right." When Ash ignored him "I need some air." As Ash was heading out of the door till Yolei appeared

"Hey!"

"Oh, hi, yolei. "

"You're kari Kamiya aren't you?" Yolei asked Kari

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?" Questioned Kari

"Well, are you related to Tai? He sent this email. " when kari looks at the message

"My brother needs us and I'm bringing my friend to help. "as kari runs to ask Ash to help her out as she spots him "Hey, Ash, pikachu! "Shouted kari when Ash and pikachu saw her "Kari, what's going on?" Questioned Ash till kari looksat him "remember I say that you'll believe me of everything. " as Ash nodded when kari shows him the message "My brother Tai is in trouble and I need your help with your pokemon. "as kari finished what she said till Ash looks at her she was worried if he don't believe her till

"Take me there because there's no way I'm letting your brother be harmed. "said Ash as pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder ready for everything

"Pika. "said pikachu till Kari smiles

"You're a true friend Ash. "said kari till she thought she witness a red streak on Ash's face "feeling OK Ash? "As Ash looks at her "yes we should get going. "Said Ash as they're heading to the computer room when they're getting there Taihhas received izzy's message "it's from Izzy." He was going to read it till Agumon say something "Tai come here, quick!" As Tai follows Agumon we'll see how the others are doing "what's the digital world? Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have great rides. "Said yolei till Ash wants to asked kari

"Kari, I think me and pikachu want to know your side of the story and I'm going to believe every word you said."as kari realize that Ash was telling the truth as she's ready to speak "Okay, it happens when my brother Tai, Tk and thier friends are also my friends went to summer camp till they receive these called the digivices. " as Kari shows Ash and pikachu her digivice as they looked at it "then they got sucked to the digital world and we made friends with living creatures called Digimon they're like pokemon but different they can digivolve as well then change back. We were known as the digidestined just now when virus digimon tried to destroy us. But we manage to win and we share our goodbyes to them and I give my whistle to gatomon. " When kari finished her story as Ash smiled at her

"Kari, that's one amazing adventure you had. " when Ash say that she begins to blush back to the digital world when Tai, Agumon , patamon and gatomon saw an egg "look at that. It's got the crest of courage on it. Is it an egg?"questioned Tai "I never saw an egg with a spike in it?" Said Agumon "it have been rough on the chicken that laid that thing." Said Gatomon till they heard patamon spot something "what about this thing? " as they looked what looked like a stone digivice but was different model as gatomon looks at it and knows what it is

"The legendary master digivice!" As Tai looks at her

"You know what it is? "Said Tai as she nodded

"Yes it's a powerful digivice forged by the digital world ages ago and that digivice is powerful it holds the power to make the Digimaster and his comrade to master digivolve together. "As Agumon and patamon remembers the legend too "so that means that digivice was here all this time. "said patamon as Tai has a idea "Let's have a closer look at those I'll lift the egg and you guys touch the digivice." As they touched the egg and the master digivice as the light appeared then they see three three lights coming from the egg and the master digivice turns to the gold light and they're send flying

(In the computer room)

"We're going to the digital world. "Said Izzy

"And it's great you're coming with us Ash. "said Tk

"Thanks Tk. "said Ash

"No way I'm going with you and not that hotshot there."said Davis

"That's impossible. Not just anybody can go. You need a digivice. "Said Tk when kari notice that he's right means Ash can't go with him

"Dang , he's right. "

"Pika. "

"Listen tc, if you go, so can I. "" just as they notice the light appeared from the computer till four color lights came out the gold one went to Ash, blue one went to Davis as the red and yellow went to Yolei and Cody as soon as the lights are gone when Davis looks at his hand "What's this?"as he shows them his digivice

"A digivice? "

"It's a different model than the ones we have. "Said kari till they notice Ash was looking at his hand

"Izzy, what about this Digivice I'm holding. "As he shows them what appears to be the master Digivice but it's color was gold and white

"A new digivice? But it's different than the others."as Davis sees his digivice he was jealous as Izzy looks at the computer "WWe'd better go now, while the gate to the digital world is open."said Izzy

"Yeah, but how long will it stay open for?"questioned tk

"I don't care. I'm going to help my brother. "Said kari

"I'm in too. I'm not letting kari loose her brother. "said Ash

"Pika. "

"Can I get donkey madness on this thing?" Said Davis

"It's not a game. If the digital world sent you a digivice, there's a reason, and you should take it seriously. "Said Izzy

"We're not waiting any longer. "said Kari

"Me neither, kari. "Said Ash as those two used the digivices as the light appears and brings them to the digital world just as they got there Ash and pikachu has a look to the digital world for the first time "Ash, pikachu welcome to the digitalworld. "said Kari as Ash was amazed of seeing the other world "this world is new to me and pikachu and amazing kari. "said Ash as kari looks at him

"We should go look for my brother Ash. "Said Kari as Ash nodded

"Let's go then. " as they walked

 **That's it of chapter 2 of PokémonXDigimon the last Digimaster hope you enjoy this story because I'm going to do another AshXKariXSoraXMimi story only in Adventure 02 universe with the XYZ version of Ash and I'm doing Part 3 of Ash's trip and enter Voltachu Friday till then enjoy chapter 2 and I want to thank Chris ketchum for that**

 **This is Magmortar signing off**

 **Review**


	3. Ash's trip and the master digivice pt 3

**PokémonXDigimon the last Digimaster**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ash's trip and enter the Master digivice pt 3 : Ash's first time to the digital world**

 **Disclaimer : i do not own Pokémon and digimon adventure saga and thanks for the choices of which pokemon Ash have bring to his vacation and now this chapter will show Ash gets to see Kari once more as the two were happy to each other and now enjoy pokemonXDigimon the last Digimaster AshxKari**

Ash and Kari are walking towards the digital world to find Tai Kari's older brother as they looked for him in the forest "So you think we can find your brother here kari. " when Ash said that as she looks at him "that's right Ash, and I know the digital world is new to you but once you get use to it and not afraid to go there. " then kari hears Ash laughing as she looks at him "What's so funny?" She looks at him as he calm down "sorry Kari, but tell you one thing I'm not afraid this world is new to me and it's great. " Ash told her and kari never seen Ash so excited about seeing the digital world for his life it's like that she's actually agreed with him as they keep going till they see Tk and Davis coming as they're running to them

"You guys came just in time. "Said Ash

"Now listen here Dash no one talks to Kari but me understand. " when Davis said that to Ash as Kari walks to him

"First off his name isn't Dash it's Ash and you can't say that to my friend. "Kari talked back at Davis as they continue walking as they're been watched

"Looks like we got visitors in my garden and they're not on the guest list. " the digimon emperor was watching them and wasn't pleased of thier arrival as Ash and pikachu are looking at the scenery seems the digital world reminds them of home because of all the trees

"for what kari told me about this place it's not bad. " said Ash then what's more weirder for him and pikachu was vending machines they saw "Okay, tthat's weird what are those vending machines doing in the digital world. "said Ash when they looked at but Ash remembers what Kari told him from her brother that digimon hide inside those vending machines

"On second thought let's leave it. "Said Ash

"Pika. "said pikachu

"Ash." As he looks at Kari "my digivice is pointing this way. " she told him as He nodded "lead the way Kari. " as they're walking while Davis was left behind "this place doesn't seem so scary the way Tai put it., there were monsters everywhere Huh?" His eyes points at the vending machines Ash and pikachu saw "hey, guys, check it out. There's a vending machine. I am a little thirsty. " as Davis was walking to it until green little creatures pop up of nowhere As they looked behind to see

(Both gasp)

(Screaming)

"Ha ha ha!" They both laugh

"Ha ha. Very funny. " as he gets back up "come on Davis it's only fun. " Ash told him as he then looks at Kari "so, we're those things Digimon Kari? "Said Ash as Kari nodded

"yep,there's tons of other ones, too,a lot cuter than those." Then Tk told him "A lot scarier ones, too." Now Davis ask some silly question "do they all come out from vvending machines? " as Ash looks at him thinking that's dumb than he looks at pikachu "so much were going to share with our friends right pikachu. " as pikachu nodded "that's right!" To their surprise pikachu can talk "Whoa! Pikachu you can talk? "Surprised Ash as pikachu was surprised as well "yeah but how was that possible. "wondered pikachu

"It could the digital world it must have made you talk. "Said Ash

"It could be." Said pikachu as for Tai who was looking at his digivice "they're real close by. " as Tai looks by and saw them

"There!"

"Tk! " as Patamon flies to Tk

"Patamon! Boy am I glad to see you!" As Ash and pikachu watches the reunion as Tai and Agumon runs to them

"Hi, guys. I'm glad you all make it. " as Tai sees Ash and pikachu but he recognized Ash already

"Wait your Kari's friend from her childhood. "said Tai as Ash nodded to him as he smiled "It's good to meet you for the first time I'm her brother Tai." As he's offering him a handshake and Ash accepted "good to meet you I'm Ash ketchum. "said Ash as Davis looks at Tai "Tai! I told those guys yyou'd be alright. " then Tai sees him "uh, Davis, what are you doing here ?"

"Kari! " as Gatomon jumps on Kari and hugs her

"So she's kari's. " Ash guessed as Gatomon looks at pikachu

"Why hello there. " Gatomon talks to pikachu but he seems to be blushing by the digi kitty

"Uh...Hi there. " pikachu talked back as Gatomon comes closer to him "I'm gatomon what's yours. " as pikachu calms down and spoke his name "Nice to meet you Gatomon I'm pikachu. " as Gatomon learns his name "Pikachu that's a nice name." As Ash walks to Kari

"Was Gatomon your digimon kari." Said Ash as kari nodded

"Yep Ash Gatomon is my Digimon ever since I learned that I was the 8th Digidestined. " exclaimed Kari until she saw her tail ring is missing "Your tail ring, tell me what hahappened? " Gatomon remembered how unimon came and attacked her as she lost her ring during her escape

"One day this bossy human appeared and begin making digimon into his slaves. He said, "I'm the digimon emperor. " I heard we're all going to have to punch a time clock, too." Gatomon told them "Another human? You mean that someone else comes here besides us? Well, there goes the neighborhood." Said Tk

"Another human mastermind? Why I'm not surprised. " said Ash

"Not too surprised " Pikachu agreed

"Yeah, and he's got this strange new dark digivice that makes us unable to digivolve. "

"Show her yours you two." Tk looks at Ash and Davis the one went first was Davis because he pushed Ash aside

"Like this one?" As he brings out his digivice

"That's it! You work for the digimon emperor. " said Gatomon thinks Davis was working for him "What? I ddon't work for anybody. Besides, mine's not dark. I got this when it came out of the computer. " Davis explained then Gatomon looks at Ash "was yours like his?" Questioned Gatomon as Ash decline "no mine's different gatomon. " as Ash shows her his digivice as Gatomon was stunned "The master digivice it have chosen you. "Said GGatomon which got Ash, pikachu, Kari, Tk and Davis confused "the master digivice what's that?" Asked Kari as patamon flies to them "it's a powerful digivice that was forged in the digital world many years ago but wasn't picked up." Patamon told them "now the master digivice chose you Ash as the digimaster. " Gatomon told him

"Me a digimaster? But that must be a mistake." Said Ash

"That's no mistake Ash the digital world choose you for the purpose. " said Tk then Ash looks at Gatomon

"Now what was it about that dark digivice." Questioned Ash

"The dark digivice is draining our power and making us all weak as newborn kittens. " Gatomon told them

"That's why you couldn't digivolve. " said Tai

"Yeah, if I could digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance. "Said Agumon as a dark ring was spying at them "the digimon emperor uses these powerful dark rings to control the digimon." When gatomon was talking till the dark ring found them ""yeah, that's right, and once the ring captures you, you're a slave for life." Said Patamon

"These collars do everything but get rid of fleas. "said Gatomon

"I'm going to slap a dark ring on him." Said Kari

"If I see him I'm going to let Pikachu thunderbolt him. "said Ash

"Love the idea Ash." Said pikachu as the emperor was in his hideout "Ha ha ha! Oh, you two think so, do you? Well this is just came to me, and iI'm afraid if you can't play by my rules, I'm just going to have to disqualify you. Hmm, who will destroy you? Eenie, meenie, minie, Mon. " as he touched the button and saw the digimon "Attack Monochromon! " as there's cells of every digimon then shows the one that came out was Monochromon let out a roar then the others are looking at the egg

"Looks like a deflated beach ball no wonder, it's got a spike through it." said Tk

"Yeah, plus it's heavy than my mom's meatloaf. " said Tai as Tk was going to lift it but couldn't budge

"It won't budge."said Tk

"Move aside is a woman's job." Kari tried but failed

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help."said Tk

"Tk not in front of Kari. "said Ash as Kari was blushing from her friend saying that

""Guys, I pump iron all the time let me do it." As Davis was going for the digiegg Then saw Ash was going to lift too

"How about we both lift it." Said Ash as Davis has no choice but to accept Ash to help as they grab the egg and start pushing till it was lifted

"What did I tell you? Light as a feather. "said Davis then Ash notice his master digivice scanned the egg then it's copy of the data went inside "what was that about?" Said Davis looking at Ash "I don't know I never see it do that."questioned Ash as they saw a red light appeared but what appeared was a blue imp digimon who have jumped on Davis

"Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved that digiegg! My name's Veemon. You can just call me veemon ."as Veemon looks at Davis

"Hi. I'm Davis. "

"I've heard of veemon supposedly, he's a fun -loving, adventure seeking little digimon that brings you good luck, but I thought he was just a legend." Said Agumon

"Nope he's too real. "Said Ash

"That's right Ash. I'm real, all right, and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you Davis. "

"I think you got the wrong guy."

"You're the one because you're the only one who was able to move the digiegg of courage. " said Davis as Ash looks at Veemon

"Wait Veemon, how did you know my name." Said Ash

"Because you're holding the master digivice and you move the digiegg of courage then it's aura have went inside the the master digivice that makes you the digimaster with your pokemon by your side."Veemon told him then they hear the earthquake

"What's that, an earthquake. "Said Davis

"No, look up there!" As tk points up and they saw Monochromon breaking through the wall "it's a monster! "Said Davis as its coming closer "let me guess kari a digimon."said Ash as she nodded "that's right Ash!"said Kari then tk was ready to speak "Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds . his attack volcanic strike sends out millions of fireballs." Said Tk as Ash watch their digimon to fight

"Boom-Ba-Ba-pop!"

"Pepper breath!" As they fire their attacks but didn't harm him

"Volcanic strike!" Just as he's going to fire

"come on, let's go!" As everyone was running then Ash has bring out one thing from his belt was his pokeball."there's no way I'm letting that overgrown fossil going to hurt my friends. " said Ash as Monochromon fires when they're out of the cave in time "Davis, hurry up and open the digiegg!" Said Veemon

"I don't know what you're talking about. " said Davis as monochromon is still chasing as Davis and Veemon are out of the cave "that was cclose. " as Tai was running to him "Davis, get down there. " but the volcanic strike came out of thecave going to hit them than Veemon pushes him down then that Attack almost hit Kari and Gatomon as they got out of the way in time

"Davis, tell me, what hurts? "

"Everything but my earlobes. " as Ash was out of the cave where monochromon was out "I hope they're okay?"thought Ash as he notice Tai running to Davis "Davis, get up. It's not safe. " said Tai as Ash sees Davis was getting up but his goggles were wreck."man that kid is a dunce. "Thought Ash as he notice Tk, patamon and Agumon running to them but him and pikachu notice two are missing.

"Ash where's Kari and Gatomon? "Questioned Pikachu as they spot them

"Kari!"said Gatomon

"I can't move my ankle."said Kari as Ash sees her hurt "I'm going down there. " he's about to jump."Ash you're crazy that digimon will kill you. " said pikachu Ash knew it's suicide but he has no choice "I know pikachu but Kari will get hurt she needs my help." As he jumps so did pikachu

"We're sitting ducks here!" said Tai as they see monochromon going for kari

"Kari's in trouble. " as soon it's getting closer to her as they hear Ash "Greninja use aerial ace! " as an frog Pokémon appeared and used his paws to hit Monochromon and was send flying to the trees Tai, Tk and Davis never see how tough he was as Monochromon gets up and looks at who hit him

"Back away from my friend you overgrown fossil!" Shouted Ash as Kari was amazed and worried

"Ash what are you doing? " said Kari

"Saving you Kari I never let anything happen to you. "Said Ash then Davis decide to help

"Ash has courage and he needs help Digi armor energize! "As the egg glows

"Veemon armor digivolve to!"as veemon was covered in the flames then it fades and shows up in armor "Flamedramon the fire of courage! "As they saw flamedramon standing along side with Greninja going to battle Monochromon as the digidestined saw flamedramon than Ash looks at him

"Whoa! He's new."said Ash

"I'm flamedramon as veemon I use the digiegg of courage to armor digivolve my fire rocket will charbroil my enemy like a well done stake."

"Armor digivolve, huh? Against the power of my dark digivice, they shouldn't be able to digivolve at all. Hmm they're more resourceful than I thought."

"Hey Ash can your Greninja do that." Shouted Davis which Kari wasn't happy with that "Greninja we need to protect Kari!" Shouted Ash as they see yellow glow coming towards Ash and Greninja "what's going on? "Thought Kari as they notice a blue light appeared at Greninja just as it faded they notice something

"What the?" Said Davis it seems all of them see Greninja but different

"Is that digivolving? "Said Tai

"Not what I see!"said Tk as they're seeing Ash in action

"Ash-Greninja use cut!" As Ash-Greninja brings out a glowing blade and slashes Monochromon but was causing more damage than ever Kari never saw Greninja that strong "if it's not digivolving than...that means him and Ash are one! "thought Kari then Monochromon gets back up

"Volcanic strike!" As he fires Ash-Greninja dodges but one hits his chest then Ash shares his pain made Kari worried than those two manage to win.

"Fire rocket!" As he hits Monochromon then Gatomon looks at Ash

"Ash aim for the dark ring. "Shouted Gatomon as Ash nodded

"Ash-Greninja use water shruiken!" As they see Ash-Greninja leaps to the air and grabs his Shruiken then water appears as he throws it straight to the dark ring and got shattered monochromon was free Flamedramon changes backinto veemon AAsh-Greninja changes back to Greninja

"That's a good Monochromon. "Said Kari then looks at Ash and his Greninja as she walks to him

"Ash, thank you for saving me." Said Kari who was smiling at him as Ash was turning red

"I'm just glad you're safe."he smiled till Kari notice his injury "Ash your side." Ash looks at his side "yeah me and Greninja share the pain grrr. " Ash still feels the injury as Kari was more worried Ash lay on this tree. " Ash did what she said as he's sitting till Kari brings out a cloth and wets it down from the lake then walks to Ash and placed it on his cut as Ash looks at her "Kari how's your ankle. "He asked as she looks at her "it's better now Ash. "Kari told him as she finished cleaning his wound up

"Ash please be careful this time." Kari told Ash as he looks at her eye to eye so did kari "I will kari and thanks. " then he starts getting back up to his knees as Greninja walks to him and kari "Kari meet Greninja I caught him during my journey to Kalos region. " said Ash introduced Greninja to his childhood friend

"Nice to meet you Greninja." Said Kari

"Honor to meet you Kari." To Greninja's surprise he can talk just pikachu did

"Did I just."

"Yep you did. " said pikachu in the emperor's lair as he's only interested in the digidestined but what interested him the most was Ash and his Greninja that changed into Ash-Greninja who was recorded till a worm digimon was crawling to the distance

"You summoned me, my evil emperor. "

"I believe that we found ourselves a worthy foe at last." He means with Ash and his pokemon with the digidestined

"Great just one question what's a foe?" As for the others watch monochromon walking away

"Goodbye, monochromon. Don't forget to write." Shouted kari

"I can't believe the digimon emperor can turn such a nice digimon into such nasty creatures." said Tk

"I thought Team rocket was the worse but the digimon emperor was more worser than ever."said Ash

"You said it." Said pikachu

"Ash I want to thank you for saving my sister with the help of your pokemon." Tai looks at him with a smile "I'm her friend and I never let nothing happen to her. "Ash told him as Kari was blushing by his words Ash since you're friends with my sister during her childhood you're welcome to stay with us in our apartment. " Tai offers him to stay as he smiled

"Of course but depends with your parents. "

"I'm sure mom will let you stay you'll love her."Kari told him

"Then let's get going it's getting dark out. "Said Ash as they nodded and head back as they're sucked right at the tv

 **That's it of chapter 3 of PokémonXDigimon the last Digimaster hope you enjoy this story because I'm going to do another AshXKariXSoraXMimi story called PokémonXDigimon reign of supreme only in Adventure 02 universe with the XYZ version of Ash and I'm doing chapter 4 soon till then enjoy chapter 3 and I want to thank Chris ketchum for that**

 **This is Magmortar signing off**

 **Review**


	4. Love rivalry and memories of piedmon

**PokémonXDigimon the last Digimaster**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Clash of love rivalry and memories of piedmon**

 **Disclaimer : i do not own Pokémon and digimon adventure saga and thanks for the choices of which pokemon Ash have bring to his vacation and now this chapter will show Ash gets to see Kari once more as the two were happy to each other and now enjoy pokemonXDigimon the last Digimaster AshxKari**

Ash, kari, Tai, Tk and Davis are heading back to thier world since they free Monochromon from the emperor's control which they end up getting piled by thier friends Davis explains to Cody and Yolei how they're in the digital world and face Monchromon with Ash's help as they're talking while Ash and Kari are walking "Ash since you're here care to stay at my apartment my mom will like you. " Kari offers Ash to stay at her apartment as he smiles at her "sure Kari I love to stay in your apartment. " that makes her happy as they realize thier hands are holding each other as they turned away with blushes and smiles showing "you should lead the way Kari. " as Kari nodded as they're heading towards her apartment along with Tai just as they got there

"Mom were home! " said Kari as Mrs. Kamiya walks in

"Good to see you kids home how's school. " said Mrs. Kamiya

"School's great mom. " said Tai as Ash came inside till Mrs. Kamiya saw him

"Who's your friend you two. "Said Mrs. Kamiya as Kari was the first to speak "That's Ash he's my friend I told you about since we were kids and saved my life. "Kari told her as Ash walks to her "nice to meet you for the first time . " Ash bowed to her $it's nice to meet you Ash for the first time and i thank you for Saving my baby's life. " as Ash smiled "well it was nothing Mrs,Kamiya. "Said Ash as Kari begins to speak "mom Ash just came from kanto since he lived here would he stay with us. "Said Kari

"Of course Kari he saved you since you were small he's staying in the spare room." That makes kari happy as they're inside and having supper Mrs. Kamiya brings out her meatloaf as Tai remember it well as Ash notice him having a bad feeling

"This meatloaf wasn't bad I'll try it out. " as Ash was picking up his fork and took the piece of meatloaf out as he eats it but stays silent which made kari nervous if he doesn't like her mom's cooking "Ash how is it? " when she told him that question they saw his smile and his eyes watering

"I never tasted such good food kari you're mom is the best cook ever. "Ash admits that makes great food as she's happy to see it "someone actually loves my cooking. "She said heavenly as was happy to hear it

"I'm starting to like that young man kari is that why you love him. " as Kari hears her father said that as she's blushing "Dad me and Ash were friends. " To him he can tell his daughter was lying but decided to talk later. "I'll do the dishes while you three have a great time. " said as Ash steps in

"I'll do them up for Mrs, Kamiya ."as Ash picks up the dishes as he's doing them up

"Kari your friend has such good manners. "She told her daughter

"He sure has mom. " said Kari as she's showing a pink streak on her face "is he your boyfriend. " Kari's face turned red as she hears that "no mom were just friends. "But her mother was still smiling "kari you can't hide your feelings feelin for him I say he's perfect for my future son in law. " as kari was thinking about it "I do love him but I'm afraid If he says no. "Kari told her "you don't know that kari maybe he have feelings for you as well." As she told her daughter that as Ash was done with the dishes then he notice the guitar

"Is that your guy's guitar. "Asked Ash

"Yeah that's mine I used to sing with it till I stop playing it. "Said as Ash looks at it

"I used to play a guitar since I was small and used to sing."Ash told them

"You can sing."said Tai as he nodded

"Mind we hear you sing."kari asked Ash as she did the sparkle eyes to him

"Sure why not. " as Ash picks up the guitar and plays it and starts singing

There's a moment in this journey that I gave up

My boots just couldn't walk another mile...

And that cloud above me had no silver lining

I couldn't buy a break with my last dime

(Oh) but when I saw you standing in the corner

I'da never thought that you would have my back

But then we rolled in like the thunder and the lightening

Threw some punches then we had a laugh

Just some roughed up desperadoes

Hanging tough through thick and thin

Kicking up dust wherever we go

I can see that you and me are gonna be friends

(Who'da thought we'd wind up here together?)

It's crazy that we're standing side by side

Fighting just like two birds of a feather

(Who's gonna tell us now that we can't fly?)

Just some roughed up desperadoes

Hanging tough through thick and thin

Kicking up dust wherever we go

I can see that you and me are gonna be friends

To the end you and me are gonna be friends

Yeah, here we go

Hey, hey you and me

Different as different can be

You like to rock, I like to roll

You take the high and I'll take the low

Woah, woah-oh, woah, woah-oh!

Just some roughed up desperadoes

Hanging tough through thick and thin

Kicking up dust wherever we go

I can see that you and me are gonna be friends

To the end you and me are gonna be friends

(I can see that you and me are gonna be friends, yeah...) as Ash was finished he hear clapping

"You have such talent. "Said

"The boy is good. "Said Mr. Kamiya

"That's amazing. "Said Tai as he sees the time "I'll be right back just need to see my friends. " as Tai was out of the door as kari was walking to Ash "Ash I never knew you sing good. "Kari was amazed of telling him of his singing as Ash was blushing

"thanks Kari."said Ash as they saw how late it was "I guess we should get some sleep. " as Kari nodded as they're in thier pajamas and head to sleep as for Tai he told his friends about the armor digivolve including thier troubles with the new enemy the digimon emperor as Sora and Izzy told him that they're coming with the new digidestined to the digital world tomorrow as Matt and Joe left Tai told Izzy one thing about Ash and his Greninja since he battled monochromon.

"His Greninja changed! " said Izzy

"That's right Ash and Greninja somehow became one it's different than digivolving but only Greninja looks just like Ash. "Said Tai

(Flashback during the battle against monochromon )

Hey Ash can your Greninja do that." Shouted Davis which Kari wasn't happy with that "Greninja we need to protect Kari!" Shouted Ash as they see yellow glow coming towards Ash and Greninja "what's going on? "Thought Kari as they notice a blue light appeared at Greninja just as it faded they notice something

"What the?" Said Davis it seems all of them see Greninja but different

"Is that digivolving? "Said Tai

"Not what I see!"said Tk as they're seeing Ash in action

"Ash-Greninja use cut!" As Ash-Greninja brings out a glowing blade and slashes Monochromon but was causing more damage than ever Kari never saw Greninja that strong "if it's not digivolving than...that means him and Ash are one! "thought Kari then Monochromon gets back up

"Volcanic strike!" As he fires Ash-Greninja dodges but one hits his chest then Ash shares his pain made Kari worried than those two manage to win.

"Fire rocket!" As he hits Monochromon then Gatomon looks at Ash

"Ash aim for the dark ring. "Shouted Gatomon as Ash nodded

"Ash-Greninja use water shruiken!" As they see Ash-Greninja leaps to the air and grabs his Shruiken then water appears as he throws it straight to the dark ring and got shattered monochromon was free Flamedramon changes backinto veemon Ash-Greninja changes back to Greninja

(End memory )

"I've never see anything like it. "Said Tai

"But you said they share the same injury when monochromon injured Greninja. "Said Sora as Tai nodded

"Yes Sora he just got injured for saving my sister. "Tai told her

"Perhaps Ash won't mind if I see him tomorrow Tai I want to run tests on him and his Greninja. "Izzy asked Tai

"I'll ask him tomorrow its getting late. "Said Tai

"Goodnight Guys. "Said Sora

"Goodnight Sora. " said both as Sora went home so did Tai and Izzy just in the hotel three other kids are in the room who appeared to be Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are here to visit Ash which Serena was happy to see him "I can't wait till tomorrow. "Said Serena

"Serena we should get some sleep. "Said Clemont

"I know but I'm just to excited to see Ash again. "

"Well first we sleep then look for him tomorrow. "Said Bonnie

"Okay Bonnie. "As Serena was heading to bed 'tomorrow I'm going to tell Ash my feelings to him. ' she said in her mind as she's asleep at the outskirts of odiaba there was a other girl who has purple hair was on the ferry as she sees Odiaba "So that's were Ash lives since he was a kid. Now all I have to do is find him. " as the girl decides to rest till the ferry reaches there in the morning. As the sun rises Ash was up and was ready for the day but he's not the only one that's awake

"Morning Ash." Said Kari

"Morning Kari who knows we woke up in the same time. " said Ash

"Yeah we sure have. " as they're silent for a second

"Kari care for a walk. " Ash asked her as she smiles

"I like that. " as Ash and Kari are walking out the door and enjoy thier walking 'this is my chance to have more time with her hope she loves me ' Ash said in his mind as they're continue walking then Kari was the same 'This is my chance to tell him how I feel about him. ' she said in her mind as well at the hotel Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are heading out to see where Ash is as they're walking around in odiaba

"How hard is it to find Ash. " said Clemont

"We'll find him just look for a boy that wears kalos clothes. "Said Serena as they continue walking Ash and Kari were enjoying ice cream cones as they're walking "seriously Kari you actually beaten a evil digimon that wanted to destroyyou and take over both worlds. " Ash was hearing Kari's story that he enjoy hearing

"That's true Ash since Gatomon once worked for him she learn she's a eighth digimon and I'm the eighth digidestined thanks to one digimon who helped was wizardmon. "As Kari remembered his name as her smile turn to sadness as Ash saw that as he asked her

"Where is Wizardmon? "Questioned Ash

"He sacrifice himself to save me and gatomon then our crest of light have made gatomon digivolve into Angewomon and we manage to defeat myotismon. " as a tear was showing as Ash looks at her then clears it away with his hand "Kari I know how you been through. " as Kari looks at him "during my journey in Jhoto I met two legendary pokemon are from the hoenn region that live with bianca but since two team rocket agents have came wanting to use Latias to wreck havoc but sacrifice himself to save us. " Kari was shocked that Ash saw a pokemon died in front of him as she holds him

"I'm so sorry Ash. "Said Kari

"No I brought up wizardmon I should be sorry. "Said Ash

"It's alright Ash. " Ash let's Kari to hold him as he started to hug her just at the other side Serena, clemont and Bonnie are still searching for Ash "man this is harder than I thought. "Said Clemont as they're walking till Bonnie saw Ash "Guys I found Ash! "Shouted Bonnie as the two heard her

"Really where is he?" Answered Serena

"Hugging with a girl. " Bonnie told them as Serena hears it and looks at the sight of Ash hugging Kari as she's not happy with that "Oh no he ain't. " as she's walking straight to them as Clemont and Bonnie are following just as Ash and Kari let go and looked at each other

"Kari I know it's hard to see everyone we knew gone. "Said Ash

"It's okay Ash but at least you came I thought I never see you again. "Kari told him as Ash was smiling and blushing as they hear a voice

"Ash Ketchum! " as they looked and saw Serena walking towards him them "Serena what are you doing here. " Ash asked till she spoke back "Don't give me that talk Ash who is she and why are you hugging her."Shouted Serena as Ash was going to explain "whoa Serena I was only..." as he was cut off by Serena

"No I want my question you must answer. " as Kari was right by Ash's side

"Hey just listen to him. " Kari spoke to her as Serena looks at her

"And you stay away from Ash he doesn't belong to you. " that made Kari's heart shattered into pieces as she's running from Ash as he saw her running as Ash looks at Serena but he wasn't happy "Serena what is with you!" Yelled Ash as Serena never saw him so angry as he's running after Kari

"Ash wait! " Shouted Serena but Ash was so far away as he's searching for Kari just as she saw Clemont and Bonnie weren't happy of what she did "we're disappointed in you Serena. "Said Bonnie as she turns away from her as Serena couldn't believe that her friends weren't happy with her as Ash was searching for Kari "kari where are you! " Shouted Ash as he hears a familiar voice

"Ash!" As he looks and saw Anabel

"Anabel what are you doing here?" Answered Ash

"Looking for you Ash but it seems you're worried what's wrong. "She asked him

"My friend Kari just came running to this direction and she's upset. " as Ash told her when she remembered seeing the girl running crying was Kari "I know where she is come on." As Ash follows Anabel when they're running Ash spots her standing near the tree crying as he's sitting next to her

"Kari. " as Kari hears him and looks at Ash

"Ash why did you came. "Kari answered

"Kari don't run off like that you got me so worried about you and I'm sorry about Serena giving you that behavior. " when Ash told her as she hugs him "oh,Ash don't blame yourself but seeing you came back for me makes me better. " as Anabel felt her pain as her physic pokemon came out and used thier psychic powers to show Ash what appears to be memories of Kari's past against the dark master Piedmon as Ash sees how digimon they knew as allies to her brother and thier friends end up giving thier lives to save them but managed to win the fight just as it ended Kari started to cry and hold him

"Ash I'm sorry you have to see all this. "Kari told in tears as Ash lifts her head up

"Kari it's okay you're in more pain as I have we all have one thing in common. "That made kari calm down knowing Ash was right they do have in common as they hear Serena, Clemont and Bonnie

"Ash we saw what happened. " said Bonnie

"We never knew your friend suffer a lot. " said Clemont

"Hey I'm very sorry for yelling at you will you forgive me. " asked Serena

"Yeah I forgive you. "said Kari as Bonnie walks to her

"I like you I'm Bonnie. "Bonnie introduced herself

"Nice to meet you i'm kari. " said Kari as Bonnie asked her one thing

"Kari you make a perfect one for Ash!" As she did her phase but this time saying Ash's name till clemont grabs her

"Bonnie you don't say that in front of Ash!" Said Clemont as Ash laugh then looks at Anabel

"Anabel what brings you hear finding me? " he asked

"Why to tell that there's going to be a upgrade version of the new battle frontier and was hoping you will enter. " as Ash was thinking about it but he has more troubles on his own "it'll have to wait because I'm helping Kari along with her brother and my new friends on thier troubles. "Ash told her

"It's fine it's not till a year perhaps I can help. "Said Anabel

"Thanks Anabel we should get going kari. " as she nodded

"Yep." As they're running along with Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Anabel on thier way to the school.

 **That's it of chapter 4 of PokémonXDigimon the last Digimaster hope you enjoy this story because I'm going to do my other stories up like PokémonXDigimon Ash's new adventure and Aura flame as well and pretty soon I'm doing two more new stories as Ash and Kari's alpha sapphire and omega Ruby, Infinity hearts and now enjoy reading this and I add the return of four characters you knew and ejoy**

 **This is Magmortar signing off**

 **Review**


	5. Knightchu the gaurdian of will

**PokémonxDigimon** **the last Digimaster**

 **chapter 5**

 **bolt of will**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon and its been months because I was busy now I hope you enjoy this chapter where Ash receives a digiegg of will where Pikachu can armor digivolve and enjoy this chapter everyone**

Ash, Pikachu, Kari, Gatomon, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont are heading of towards the school so they can meet up with the other digidestined so they can head to the digital world "Ash was there really a other world with existing creatures besides Pokémon?" said Bonnie as Ash looks at her "Yes Bonnie but they're called Digimon short for digital monsters." said Ash then Clemont was ready to speak "Amazing a world where monsters made of digital exist in another side of our world." said Clemont as they're continuing walking to the school

"Izzy, what are you doing in here?" As he sees yolei and cody

"Oh, hi. I was trying to get more information on what happened here yesterday. "

"I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about it. Izzy, will you take me with you to the digital world? "

"I can't because the gate's no huh? " as he sees the digiport was opened

"Look, it's open! " as Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Clemont , Bonnie, Tk, Kari, Davis, Tai and Sora arrived

" How's it going."

" Hi, everybody. " as Izzy saw Ash's other friends "Who are they Ash?" asked Izzy as Ash introduced them "They're my friends Clemont, Bonnie and Serena" Ash said as they shake hands "Any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine" said Izzy

" Guys?" As Davis, Yolei and cody shows them thier digivices

" those are the new digivices? How cool." said Sora as Tk and kari looked at Ash

"Ash show Sora your digivices " said Kari as Ash nodded and brings out his digivice and pikachu was out of his backpack to meet Sora for the first time

"Those are the different digivices? There awesome, and this is the first time of seeing Pokémon? Pikachu is so cute. "

"Those were released from the digiegg when I touched it. " said Tai talking about the digivices that came out from the digiegg of courage

"Any luck Ash got his when it came out of the computer " said Tk

"that's right it's a similarity to the master ball and one of Davis, Yolei and Cody's digivices . " said Ash "

"wow. " said Bonnie

" Pika " said pikachu

" "You're saying that the Master Digivice chose Ash for the reason." said Clemont

" what are we standing around for? Let's get going. " said Yolei

"Hold it. I should give you a couple of pointers about the things you're about to see. "

"Give me a break. You've only been there once. "

"I think we should be prepared for danger." said Cody as Ash was looking at how Davis was trying to be a hotshot

"Why the digital world chose him Ash?" said Bonnie

" "Yeah he's more of a glory hog" said Serena

" I wish I knew, I wish I knew. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" My suspicions were confirmed I checked the other computers. None of them seems to be affected by this . The gate is only open on this one. That's not all. The gate has never been open two days in a row before. " said Izzy

"Then I say we get going. All ashore that's going ashore

All: mm hmm. "

" Tai Kamiya, is that you? We haven't seen you in a while."

"Mr. Fujiama."

"And Sora and izzy are here as well. Didn't you all graduate? " Then he sees Ash and his friends Lucky that pikachu was hiding

"Who's your friends?"

"This is Ash and his friends Serena, Clemont and his little sister Bonnie they're friends on mine and Kari's. " said Tk

" And what are you doing here? "

"I'm the head of the computer club."

"What do you know about using computers? " said Tai and Sora

"Not a single thing."

"I just remembered there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. "

" Sure, what is it?"

"It's just the girls. They're so much older."

" Thanks, Tai, we owe you." said Sora as Ash and Dawn looked at how Tai and Sora were closed

"I think Sora likes Tai" said Ash as they're all ready to

"Alright, let's get going. " as they brought out thier digivices and points at the computer then were sucked in to the digital world

"Is everyone okay? "

"I'm feel like I went through the spin cycle of the dishwasher. "

"Wow, so this is the digital world. Hey,wait. I'm wearing different clothes, and they're comfortable, too."

"Hey, I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd." said Yolei looking at her new wardrobe

"I forgot about a new wardrobe. "said Davis

"I love this helmet. It makes my glasses look smaller. " said Yolei

" I wonder if they have surfer style. " said Davis

"Wait till I tell my sisters." said Yolei

"Kids today have no values. When I was a kid I should a-lot more respect whenever I received a gift. " said Sora

" Sora, I hate to say this. You're sounding like my mom. " said Kari

" dose the digiworld got the right guy for the digiegg of courage, Davis is acting such a kid." said Ash using Iris's catchphrase

" Pika " said pikachu as they're traveling to find Biyomon and tentomon at the fields of the digiworld

" Biyomon! "

" Tentomon! "

"I have a very bad feeling if the digimon emperor is still here we'll be ready for him. " said Ash but he's correct the digimon emperor was watching them walking

"Ha ha ha. I've been waiting for you to here. Now let the games begin. Snimon attack!" said Digimon emperor as Snimon is flying from the mountains

"Argh! "

" Veemon, where are you? " yelled Davis

" Veemon! "

" Davis! " said Veemon as Davis was happy to see him

"Davis.I brought patamon and his friends with me. " Said Veemon as patamon, gatomon, Biyomon and tentomon are coming to them

" Tentomon! "

" Biyomon! " as Sora and izzy are happy to see them again as Snimon appeared

(Growling )

" Ahh! "

" It's that bug again And it's got a score to settle with us. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they're ready to fight

"Spiral twister!"

" Boom bubble."

" Super shocker

"pikachu thunderbolt! " said Ash

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu as attacks going to hit Snimon as he dodge thier attacks

"Lightning paw! " Said Gatomon as she hit Snimon but got striked by him

"Uhh! I'm sorry, but without my tail ring. I don't have enough power. " said Gatomon

" Don'tworry about . I'll have to armor digivolve. Davis,get the egg ready! "

" Right! " as Davis is bringing out his Digivice

"Not so fast there. This is not a drill Drimogemon. " said the Digimon emperor as a hole appeared and Davis fell

"Aah! " lucky that he grab something just as he look down and see Drimogemon

"Are you okay?"

" You're up mojyamon. " as they see mojyamon appeared too

"Ahh! bone boomerang! " as he throws his bone boomerang at veemon as he fell

"Whoa!"

"Veemon! " as Davis grabbed him but they all fell

"Oh, my. They're gone. The ground just opened up and swallow them. " said Yolei

" Well, I want to go home now. " said Cody

" First we have to protect ourselves. "said Izzy

" But what about Davis? " said Cody as Snimon is coming back as Ash picks up his pokeball

"Not this time, Go Sceptile! . " said Ash as he throws his pokeball and Sceptile appeared

" Scept. " said Sceptile As the others were amazed of Ash's Pokemon appeared

"Wow! Grass type pokemon how cool. " said Sora

"Amazing! " said Izzy as they see them in action

"Sceptile leaf blade! " said Ash

"Scept. " said Sceptile leaped in the air and used leaf blade at Snimon with a direct hit

" Cool moves you guys. " said Yolei

" Thanks, but let's get you two to safety before they're up for round 2!" said Ash as they nodded and left as the digimon emperor sees Sceptile on the screen

(Chuckles evilly )

"My they're strong I've never see this newcomer hold more than one of those creatures, I have no time for this I've got a prisoner to see. " said the Digimon emperor as he left as Davis woke up then saw he's in the mountain locked up

"Oh, great. I must have been walking in my sleep again. " as he was thinking of one thing in his mind

"Whe-Where am I? "

"You're just hanging out. "

"Who are you?" said Davis as he sees the digimon emperor

" Ha ha ha ha. I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly, I'm disappointed I was able to catch you so easily. "

"Are you the digimon emperor? "

"Speaking. "

"But you're a kid just like me."

"Ha ha ha. I'm nothing like you. If I were, then I'd be the one hanging on the cliff. Ohh, that reminds me. .." as he snap his fingers then Veemon appeared hanging on the cliff

"Veemon! "

" Davis! hey, great view, isn't it? "

" I haven't had a time to look. Quick, armor digivolve. "

"Uh, just one problem. . . Aren't you going to need these to pull off that little trick. Ha ha ha ha. " as he has his Digivice and d - terminal as the others were walking Tk and kari want to ask Ash and Dawn something

"Hey Ash, You're Sceptile was strong " said Kari

"thanks Kari " Ash smiled with a blush

"That's great till we get back we want to see which other pokemon you guys got with you. " said Tk

"I agreed with Tk" said Kari as they stopped when cody is going to speak

"Wait up. This digivice you were nice enough to give me is starting to make noise. " as they see thier is going off too

"My Digivice is going off, too. I think Something's nearly. "

" A building some sort. " said Sora

"There are no buildings. "

"No just a temple. "

" Temple?"

"It's close down now."

"They couldn't book enough weddings or bar mitzvahs. "

"Something in there is making our digivices go off. Let's take a look.

"Im exhausted, hasn't anybody heard of the escalators?"said Yolei

"You know one thing is exhausted. " said Ash

"What's that Ash?" said Kari

"Being followed by team Rocket for trying to steal our pokemon. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup as they're in they see two Digi eggs

"They look like digi-eggs. "

"That must be why our digivices have been reacting to."said Cody

"Look, that one has the crest of love on it. " said Sora as Izzy looks at the other

"And that one has the crest of knowledge. " said Izzy as they're going to lift them up as they realize they're stuck

(Grunting)

"It's just no use." said Sora

"We'll never be able to move them. " said Izzy

"Why would we let yolei and Cody lift them " said Dawn

"That's right, Davis lift the Digi egg of courage that time. " said Ash as Sora and izzy remember what Tai told them about the Digi eggs as they knew Ash and Dawn are right

"Ash Dawn you're right." said Sora as her and Cody are walking to Yolei and Cody

"Yolei, I think you should try and move it. " said Sora

"You too, cody. " said Izzy

"You want us to try it? " said Yolei

"Uh, okay. " said Cody as they lift the Digi eggs then they're moved

(Gasp )

"They were able to lift them. " said Kari

"Just like Davis yesterday. " said Tk then two color lights appeared and two digimon appeared

"It feels so good to be out from under that stuffy rock and spread my wings "said Hawkmon

" Why'd you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream." said Armordillomon

" Greetings my name is Hawkmon, and I've been waiting to make your acquaintance. " said Hawkmon looking at yolei

"uh, you talking to me?"

"Wowee. I think my shell fell asleep. hi, I'm armordillomon, and you and I are partners. " said Armordillomon

"Uh, well. . ."

"So then yolei. You and I shall be working together as a team."

"What? I don't fight except with my sister over who gets the last cookie." said Yolei

"Are you saying you refuse to fight? Harumph! Why do I get stuck with a defective human?" " said Hawkmon

"Yolei " said Sora

"What is it, Sora? "said Yolei

"I have this friend Mimi, and she's a lot like you. She used to tell me she didn't want to fight anymore either,even though she knew she had to. She did it for the digital world and for us. Yolei, the more you do to help your digimon, the closer the two of you will become, and that's a friendship you'll carry with you for the rest of your life. And you've got another friend for life, too me." said Sora another's izzy walks to Cody

"So tell me, what do you think of the digital world so far? "said Izzy

"I don't know. I've only been there for a short time."said Cody

" Well, you must have some sort of opinion. "Said Izzy

"I try not to make up my mind until I have information, but this place is new to me, I have so many unanswered questions. I don't know where to start first. "

"You seem like a kid who wants all the facts. Sounds like someone I know."

"What should I do? "

"Do what I did learn to trust your instincts. If there's a problem you can't solve, just come to me you and I will solve it together." said Izzy

"Okay!" said Cody As Ash was thinking about those words that Sora and Izzy said to Yolei and Cody that made them realize thier destiny

" the digital world have chosen us for a purpose, to defend it with our pokemon and our digivices that made us master digivolve. I now learn that we must follow our destiny where our dreams told us. " said Ash as pikachu jumped on him as he watched Hawkmon and Armordillomon armor digivolve

" Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon the wings of love."

"I am an armor digimon. As Hawkmon, I used the Digi egg of love to armor digivolve, my tempest wing attack to defeat my enemies. "

"Armordillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of power."

"I, too am an armor digimon. As armordillomon, I used the digiegg of knowledge to armor digivolve. Now, what do we go and find the others? " said Digmon as Tk and kari noticed something at the wall "Hey what's that?" Kari points at the wall as they saw a symbol looks like a sword and shield "And there's something written in it" said Yolei they looked at the words on the top as Ash read the words "you have something stronger in your spirit and you mind shares the memories of friends and loved ones? " said Ash as he realized it's a riddle and he has to solve it and then it hit him " I get guys it's Will! " said Ash as the rock left up reveal to be a door "Pika " said pikachu then Kari looked at him "How did you know Ash?" she wanted to know how Ash figured it out " it's simple Will is a strongest in your spirit, and you share your will with friends and your loved ones. "said Ash as they enter the cave and see a armor digiegg with a blue crest that looks like a sword and a shield together "is that the digiegg were looking for. " said Ash as pikachu looked at him " Pika pi " said pikachu saying to him pick it up. Ash understand his friend and decided to lift the egg then he realized it's his he have remember the words what Kari as if he's planning to use it on pikachu " I hope it works Digi armor energize! " said Ash as pikachu was glowing as he was spinning "Pikachu armor digivolve to." said pikachu as the glow turns into a sphere and started to change and the sphere shattered and reveal humanoid pikachu with knight armor and a helmet, and also a long blade gauntlet on "Knightchu the guardian of will. " said Knightchu as Ash and the others looked at him in amazement

"whoa pikachu can armor digivolve too " said Tk As he looked at Knightchu

"pikachu you're great I mean Knightchu " said Ash

" Wow, master digivice have made pikachu armor digivolve. " said Sora

"Incredible a pokemon can digivolve master digivolve. " said Izzy

"Now you heard Digmon let's go ! " said Knightchu as they nodded back at the mountain

"Give me back my digivice to armor digivolve and let veemon go he has nothing to do with this."

"Yeah, right. You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission, and as your punishment you'll be for to watch veemon as he becomes my slave. "

"Veemon, no!" as the dark ring is going to me

"You'll never get me to be your slave. You might as well destroy me right now. "

"As you wish. "

" Hey, take it easy. I was just kidding. Come on, Don't you know a good joke when you hear one? A little comedy to lighten the mood."

"Veemon no! "

"I don't hear anyone laughing now, veemon "

"Leave him alone! " as the ring is getting closer till

"Tempest wing! " as the attack hit thering

"Who's that?"

"Davis, hold on! "

"Save veemon!" Said Davis as he sees Knightchu breaks him free and carried him

"Whoa who are you! " said Davis

"Don't worry Davis it's me pikachu. " said Voltachu as they see Digmon saved Veemon

"Sorry to burst in like this. "

"You could have knocked. "

"Great. " as he turned around and see Gatomon

" This litter box ain't big enough for the both of us. " said Gatomon as Wormon appeared

"Keep your claws to yourself you big bully. " said Wormon as he's going to charge and gatomon striked him which knocked the digivice from his hand

"You're useless! "

"Thank you! " said Yolei

"Here kitty. " as he used his whip at gatomon and sends her flying lucky that Knightchu saved her

" Thanks Knightchu" said Gatomon

"Anything for a friend. " said Knightchu as he's heading for the digimon emperor till he calls for reinforcements

"Snimon, mojyamon and Drimogemon! "

"Here you go. " said Yolei

"Thanks a lot, yolei. Now it's time for a little payback what do you say veemon? "

"Yeah!"

"Digi - armor energize! "

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage. " as they're ready to fight

"You'd better hang on yolei. "

"Okay. "

"Let's show them what armor digivolve can do against the slaves of the emperor. " said Knightchu

"We're with you till the end Knightchu " said Flamedramon as Mojyamon is going to strike them

" Ice globe!" as its going to hit Flamedramon but melted

"Where there's fire against ice, fire always win. "

"Uhh! "

"Volt blade!" said Knightchu used his volt blade

"Fire rocket! " said Flamedramon as their attacks fused and hit mojyamon then free him from the dark ring

"Yeah, you destroyed the dark ring Flamedramon. "

"Way ago Knightchu! " said Tk

"That's will power" said Ash

" You go Boltmon! " said Kari

" Twin Sickles! "

"Aah! "

"Time for tempest wing! " as Halsemon fires his tempest wing and frees Snimon

"You did it Halsemon! " as Digmon got Drimogemon cornered

"I guess we're the drill team. Gold rush!" as his attack was a direct hit and freed him

" ha ha ha ha. they're better than I thought. This makes thing lot more interesting. "

"Sorry we had to fight you, but we had to get rid those dark rings."

"It's okay thanks for saving us . being the emperor's slave was the worst it's destroy this, destroy that, get me a cappuccino. "

"He makes me so mad! Digimon emperor I'll show him who's in charge here. "

"Settle down! " said Ash

"So, yolei, will I be able to count your assistance for now on."

"Absolutely, 100%."

"Will we be a team, Cody, when I'm not napping?."

"I'd be honored to be your partner." said Cody

"Well it looks like the new digidestined team don't need us around anymore." said Sora

"I don't know I still think we have lot of work ahead. "

"We can still help them fight the emperor. "

"That's right, we'll do everything we can to protect the digiworld together! " said Ash

"That's goes double. " said Bonnie

"Pika " said pikachu

"What a team."

" Well it's time to go home! " as the gang are in the Digiport as they're heading to the computer lab as Clemont, Serena and Bonnie are waiting for Tai

"Boy, when it comes to girls, this guy needs to learn. "

"Aah! "

"What happened to you guys? "

"Please don't ask. " said all

"The new Digimon returned to their in training forms. "

"They're so cute. " said Serena as her and Kari are in the pile

"Perhaps some landing lessons will help you guys. " said Ash

"You can say that again Ash." said Tk

"Are we going to have to do this everytime we came back. "

"True on that Kari." Serena

" Well at least we made it back safe and sound. " Said Tk

"Yeah." Said Ash

" Pika " said Pikachu

"Except for Biyomon and tentomon. " said Sora

"Don't worry we'll all stay because the Digimon emperor never comes out at night. "

"Well get some rest you'll need it tomorrow. "

"We'll go back to the digiworld and beat that Digimon emperor once and for all ."

Really? Well, excuse me if I don't start shaking in my boots. "

 **What dose the Digimon emperor have in store for Ash with the new digidestined find out on the next PokémonxDigimon world's collide**

 **Review**


	6. iron redvegimon vs Boldore

**PokemonXdigimon the last digimaster**

 **chapter 6**

 **iron redvegimon vs. Boldore**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon sorry for taking me so long very busy I was now this chapter will show two more familiar faces are going to make appearance now get ready to see the latest chapter of the last Digimaster enjoy**

At the far reaches of Kanto at Pallet town as a boy was traveling all over the route was heading to Ash's house who has a Charizard wearing a chest plate holds a stone with him was walking close "This is where Ash lives I haven't seen him since he beaten me at the semi-finals." as the boy was continue walking to the house as soon he had reach the door then knocks the door then footsteps were heard as Delia appeared

"May I help you?" Delia said

"Hi Mrs. ketchum I'm Alain." said Alain

"Ash told me about you" said Delia

"Mime" said

"Is Ash here I came to deliver this to him." as Alain shows her the box means there's something inside

"Sorry Alain Ash is at his vacation." Delia said to Alain as he now has to find him somewhere

"Where would I find him?"

(at the digital world)

"Pepper breath, poi" said Agumon as he's firing pepper breath at the cage

"V headbutt, come on! Let's rock! " said Veemon as they're running

"Always easy. "Said Davis

"You guys are officially fugitives. " said Agumon

"If that's the defense the digimon emperor's going to put up, this fight will be over in the first round. "

" Something was weird. "

"What was Tk " said Serena and patamon

"It was so easy for us to break out of that prison. it's like he wanted us to do it. " said Tk

"That could be true Tk, he's up to something. We'll wait till Ash comes with the information. "said Serena but she's correct of Ash coming to them because he arrived with his charizard once they landed

"Hey Ash! any sign of the digimon emperor. " said Cody as Ash was walking to them

" Not a chance Cody, and Tk I believe your theory I've also got a bad feeling about this. " said Ash

"You're crazy for a pokemon trainer! He took one look at our awesome skills and he hit the road. " said Davis

"Actually, Davis, I'm going to have to agree with guy is not going to let us get away easy without some reason. " said Kari

"Kari's right Ash, do you think he's up to something worse. " said Serena as Ash was thinking about it then he looks at his friends

" We'll get some answers later till we get back to your world guys, right now we gonna hide those Digi - fugitives first. " said Ash

"Ash gets the point I'm starving. I can practically smell the cafeteria from here. " said Tai

"That's my peanut butter and jelly bean sandwich I've had in my pocket since last week. " said Davis as they're disgusted as Gatomon was looking at the tower

"What's that tower?" said Gatomon as it turns out that the tower was from the digimon emperor

"The next one should be in place right about now. There to let everyone know who's the boss. "Said the emperor as he's at the Gazimon village

"This control spire is the most dominating object in the digiworld. Wherever I build one, that area will be under control. It's useless to try and escape. Those who do will have to answer to my my soldiers. " said the Digimon emperor

"How do I get myself into theses things? " Thought Gabumon back to the real world yolei and izzy weren't surprised of one thing

"Aah!"

"Are you crazy, bringing the gatsumon back from the digital world?"said Izzy

"We couldn't just leave them there for the digimon emperor to make into slaves, right?"said Tai

"Tai's right and now he made Ash as the digital worlds most wanted. " said Serena

"those guys are cute" Bonnie said as she hugs a Gatsumon

"Amazing seeing a rock Digimon" said Clemont

" How are we going to explain it if Mr. Fujiama happens to come in here. " said Yolei

"That is true yolei . don't worry cody told me his idea. " said Ash as cody nodded

"That's right I'll tell him I'm taking a sculpture class and these are my early masterpieces hit it boys. " said Cody as the gatsumon did a pose as Kari came to Ash

"You sure know how to think ideas with cody Ash " said Kari as Ash was turning red of hearing that

" Yes, true I always agreed with ideas of my friends. " said Ash

"Early rejects might be a better phrase. " said Yolei

"There's nothing with them. " said Ash as Yolei look at him

" Oh, really, how can you tell. " said Yolei

" I know but I should think of going back to the kamiyas. " said Ash as Kari was walking with him but as they left Kari wants to ask Ash something

"Ash, I want to say it's great to hang around with you. " said Kari as Ash was turning red of hearing what she said but he stayed cool as a cucumber as he's ready to talk " Thanks kari and how about we enjoy a walk you and me and get to know each other more. " said Ash as Kari hears it then she think to herself "Oh my gosh, I think he's asking me out. Calm down kari just be cool. " Thought Kari as she smiled " sure Ash I love to. " said Kari till they see a girl walking by and asked them something

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Matt " said the girl as Ash was ready to speak

" Yes, he's over to see his brother at the school. " said Ash as he's points that direction

"Thanks. by away your cute. " said the girl as she walked off as Ash sees kari with a steamed look at the girl

"Kari are you okay? " said Ash as Kari was looking at him

"Yes I'm fine Ash " said kari

"Are you Jealous of that girl Kari " said Ash as Kari hears it then blushes

" Pika " said pikachu

"No Ash not at all. " said Kari but in her mind " if she makes a move on my Ash again I'll take her down " Thought Kari

(digital world)

"I've got an Earley tee time in the morning. " said the Digimon emperor as he let's the vegimon carry him to his headquarters as Gabumon has a idea to escape

"Everyone, stay to the back of the cell. Blue Blaster! " as Gabumon fires Blue Blaster and hits the gate then plans to escape until something hits Gabumon voiding him to escape with with the gazimon

"Apparently, you don't listen to instructions! " said an unknown digimon

"Who are you? "Said Gabumon

"I'm the digiworld's biggest salad bar Red vegimon! I am the biggest and the ripest of all vegimon. My stink gen attack destroys my enemies with noxious fumes! "said Red vegimon

"Try to stop us, stinky. " said Gabumon

"For trying to escape, you get to smell my roots! And I have root rot!"as red vegimon used his root rot at Gabumon " smell this! Smell it again!"as he keeps hitting him

"That's disgusting no more. " said Gabumon

"You kidding? I'm just warming up! " Said Red vegimon as Gabumon is too weak to fight

"Hey, if you can't stand the smell, then get out of the kitchen!" As he sends Gabumon flying to the ledge "Aah! "Screamed Gabumon as he's falling to the river "my fur is dry clean only! "Said Gabumon as he's been dragged in the river as Gabumon was out of the river as he spots the tv

"I have to find Matt oh." As Gabumon collapsed as the trainer knew he's hurt bad "he need a medical treatment and fast. " said the trainer as she brings out her equipment to help him but she's holding something in her pocket was a exact digivice that Ash and Dawn have but was blue to match her ribbon back at the real world where Matt and tk were looking at the window

"Listen, Tk, just because I have a rock band doesn't mean I can hide a band of rocks that happen to be digimon."said Matt

"Maybe they can be your backup singers. " said Tk until a teen came to Matt

"Oh! Can I have your autograph? "

" Sure. What's your name?"said Matt

"Just make it to Jun Motomiya. " said Jun

"Did you say "Motomiya "? You happen to be Davis' sister, would you?" " said Tk

"Yeah, that's right who are you?"said Jun

"His names Tk he's my little brother."said Matt

"It's nice to meet you Jun. " said Tk

"Will you sign my shirt, too? I get all the cute boys to sign it. I haven't washed this shirt in two years. " said Jun

" Not a lot of room. " said Tk

"I know I think all boys are cute. " said Jun as Matt's digivice is going off means there's trouble in the digiworld and tk got a email from yolei as they're heading to the computer room

Ash and Kari got a message from yolei in thier d-terminals saying there's trouble in the digiworld as Ash looks at Kari we shouldgo meet them. " said Ash as Kari nodded as tthey're heading back to the school as they got there and see yolei on the computer getting ready

" back off, Davis! You're making me nervous. " Said Yolei

" can't you go any faster? " said Davis as they watched yolei doing her magic as the Digi gate is open

"All right, the gate's open. Shall we go. " Said Yolei as the group activate the digiport as they're sucked in to the digital world then they see Gabumon

"Gabumon, "said Matt

"(Groans ) oh, Matt. " Said Gabumon as Matt runs to him

"Gabumon are you okay? " said Matt as he helped him up " Let's just say I'll never look at steamed vegetables the same way. " Said Gabumon as Ash came with a bottle he carries "here Matt this super potion will help Gabumon " said Ash as Matt let's him spray it on Gabumon as he's good as new

"Thanks Ash for that super potion. " said Gabumon

"My pressure Gabumon now you need to tell Matt everything that happened. " Said Ash

"Good . we never talked anymore. " Said Gabumon as Yolei appeared in the screen "Hey you guys. " said Yolei as they look back at her

"I'm going over to Izzy's to get my digivice back, and then I'll meet up with you there. " said Yolei as she's heading to Izzy's

"Have no fear while Yolei's gone this place shall be guarded by boromon. " Said boromon

"Stay in touched. " Said Davis as the tv turns off

"Why do those things on top of the tv rabbit ears? Why don't they call them cat ears? After all when was the last time you saw the rabbit sleeping on top of the tv?"said Gatomon as Kari looks at her

" That's what you think of? "Said Kari

"That's odd? "said Ash

" Your guess as good as mine Ash, "said pikachu

"Okay, breaks over let's get back to work. " Said patamon as they see the village Gabumon points at

"It's a small called Santa carilla. " Said Gabumon " cool sounds like California. " said Davis "It was a quite place everyone minded thier own business, and then the digimon emperor came along. " Said Gabumon as they see the black tower

"There's one of those things that scared the gatsumon. " said Gatomon " The emperor calls them control spires. " Said Gabumon as Davis is ready for action "Let's go! "Said Davis till he was stopped by Matt " Wait! We can't just rush in there. For all you know, he's in there waiting for us, and this is some kind of ambush. " said Matt

" He's right you know. " said Serena

"All we have to do is armor digivolve. " said Davis as he looks at his Digivice "It's not that simple, he might be using digimon hostages as a shield to protect himself. " Said Tk as Ash knew he's right " Tk's right we have to find a way to rescue the hostages and make sure none of them get hurt. " said Kari

"Dang you're right on that. " said Ash

" They're being guarded by the vegimon and watch out for Digisludge. " said patamon "Patamon, tell us everything about red vegimon. " said Matt as patamon flies down "Okay. " Said patamon as Davis was looking at them " We're not needed around here let's go off and do things our own way. " Said Davis looking at cody " I think we should all stick together. " said Cody as he walks to the group

"I've got a plan to sneak into the prison. " said Matt

" Wait a minute. " said Davis as they look at him " it's too dangerous we can't take the chance that any of us, especially kari, might be attack by the Digi sludge " said Davis

"No big deal. " Said Kari " We've been attacked by a lot worse things than Digisludge right kari " said Tk as Kari looked at him " Yeah, "said Kari as Ash looks at them " something tells me you been facing something worse when you two were small. " Said Ash as they looked at him " Yeah. " Said both Tk and kari as Davis was frustrated

"I can't believe you're not worried about Kari's well being, ta. and you ever since you came here you're nothing but a pain in the neck ketchum. " said Davis " ta. ?"said Tk " He forgot how to spell Tk. " said Cody as they laugh together as the others got thier plan in place while Ash was looking at that control spire "guys you go on ahead I'll go investigate this control spire to learn more about it" as Ash was going to ivestigate till kari walk to him " Ash be careful. " said Kari as Ash smiled " Hey no need to worry Kari I'll be fine. " said Ash as pikachu hops on his shoulder and starts walking as Davis was steamed how Ash was lucky with Kari "I hate that guy. " said Davis as they're at the gate

"Stop right there! Identify yourselves! " said Vegimon

"It's okay we're one of you. We just captured the digimon and their friends. " Said Gatomon pretending that she's in thier control "where are you taking us? " said patamon as the vegimon throws Digisludge "pipe down,you're all going to jail where you belong. " Armordillomon as the vegimon are laughing "move it, move it, move it." said Armordillomon " those guy's didn't even notice these rings are plastic. "said patamon "the first set of guards were just flunkies. We haven't faced the pick of the litter. " said Gatomon " and if we get pass them we still have to find a way to destroy the control spire. " Said patamon as the vegimon throws Matt,Gabumon, Tk, Kari, Davis and cody in the cell

"Thanks for bringing the prisoners in. The emperor will be pleased. we could've caught them ourselves. but I guess you beat us to the punch. " said Vegimon till they see the digimon removed the plastic rings "by the way speaking of "punch "said Gatomon as she used lighting paw at the vegimon as the others takes out the guards and let's thier friends and the hostages out of the cell as they're out of jail till

"Quiet. There are more guards."said Patamon

I'm not a string, I'm a frayed knot "said Veemon

"I'm tired of hiding let's fight! " said Davis as Matt stopped him again

" Easy there hotshot you have to learn fighting's not the only answer. It should only be your last resort. " said Matt

" Go back this way . We'll come up top near the control spire. " Said Gabumon

"Good idea!"said Patamon as they're following patamon

"Why won't anyone listen to me? "Said Davis

"What'd you say? "Said Veemon as for Ash and pikachu they're up top of the mountain where the control spire was built as Ash looks at it " Why would the digimon emperor want to built the control spire here. It doesn't make any since Matt said that Gabumon can digivolve to Garurumon unless the digimon emperor has a way to stop the digimon to digimon. " Said Ash

"That's a great theory Ash. " Said pikachu as they here the vegimon with thier leader redvegimon with as they hide which gives him a chance to hear thier plan Ash knew if digivolve can't help with the control spire around he also has a plan on his sleeve as he brings out his pokeball meanwhile with the digidestined

"Hey, Davis, I almost forgot. I saw your sister today. " said Tk

"Yeah, so what?"said Davis

"So nothing, "said Tk

"She probably had a lot of things to say about me . She said I bite my toenails and spit them on the floor, that I used to suck my thumb until about a month ago., that I wet the bed every other Thursday she talks too much. When I see her I'll teach her a lesson. " Said Davis

"He stop it Davis she didn't mention anything. " Said Serena

"Serena's right Jun didn't mention any of that. " said Matt " say what?"said Davis as he looks at Matt " your sister didn't even mention you. You're the one with the big mouth. " Said Matt " if you've got a problem, why don't we settle it out now?"said Davis as Tk stops the fight " Come on, Matt, don't fight he's younger then you are. He doesn't know any better. " Said Tk as Matt calmed down

" I don't care how young he is. He better learn some respect. " Said Matt

" It's my sister and If I want to call her names, that's what I'm going to do. " Said Davis

"That's enough Davis! " Said Kari as Davis looks at her " I can't stand anyone who talks bad about thier brother and sister. " said Kari

"Me?" Said Davis as he sees the image of the red rose "she loves me, she hates me. She loves me, " as the rose disappeared and sees himself falling to the darkness "She hates me -E-E-E!"said Davis as the others are walking to the top

"Davis, what's the matter? "Said Veemon

"It's kari. She hates me. She thinks I'm a disgusting, worthless piece of dirt. " Said Davis as veemon looks at him " I've never seen Davis so depressed. I've got to cheer him up. I know! "Thought veemon as he walks to Davis " knock knock. " Said Veemon as Davis said nothing as they've reached the top

"How do we get down from here "said Tk

" It's too steep! "Said Gatomon

"If we had a rope we could climb down." said Matt

"I'll go look for one. " Said Gabumon

"Wait well be the rope. We'll just hang onto each other, and you can't climb down the bunny slope."said gazimon

"Okay, let's go!" Said Gabumon which got one thing in Kari's mind "Where's Ash you guys? he said he'll meet us at the control spire." said Kari was worried about him until Gabumon and gazimon were hit by Digisludge from vegimon and redvegimon

" Ha! No one's going anywhere. " Said red vegimon

"Davis, it's time for action! I'm going to take that overgrown tomato and turn him into vegetable soup. " Said Veemon as red vegimon is going close "I'm going to make vegetarians around the world proud. That ought to cheer you up. " Said Veemon as he's going to charge but got hit by red vegimon

"And now for a side dish. " said red vegimon "Chili Pepper pummel! "Said Red vegimon as he fires at veemon as the digidestined are going to let thier digimon armor digivolve but they're got caught from the vegimon as red vegimon keeps beating veemon up he's going to make a final blow till

"Boldore use rock smash! "Said Ash as Boldore appeared and used rock smash at red vegimon as the digidestined see him

"Ash!"said Kari

"Ketchum you came just a nick of time." said Davis as red vegimon looks at him

"So you're that troublemaker that the emperor told us to find I'll save the digidestined as the dessert and you and the rock as the main course Chili Pepperpummel! " Said Red vegimon as he fires at Boldore as he dodge him

"What? !"said red vegimon

"Boldore use rock blast! "Said Ash as Boldore used rock blast and strikes red vegimon like a sword but red vegimon never gives up that easy

"Stink-gen! "Said Red vegimon as he breaths at Ash , pikachu and Boldore

"Eew! "Said Ash

"Get a breath mint." said pikachu

" In case you've forgotten rodent, I have the upper hand here. " Said red vegimon as he grabs pikachu then he used chilli pepper pummel at Boldore then looks at Ash

"Now what are you going to do without your rodent to armor digivolve. " said red vegimon as he sees Ash smirks

"There's more to beat you besides armor digivolve. " said Ash as they see Boldore is getting back up

"What is this? "Said red vegimon

"Because we won't let our friends get hurt!"said Ash as they see Boldore was glowing then a light appeared

"What's going on?" said Cody

"Boldore is evolving" said Ash as they see Boldore was taking new form as soon as the light fades then Boldore appears in the new form

"Lith!" shouted Gigalith

"He's Gigalith" Ash said as he brings out his pokedex

Gigalith, the Compressed Pokémon. Gigalith's attacks, using the compressed energy from its core, are powerful enough to destroy a mountain."

"What's that Boldore? "Said Kari

" No way! " said Matt

"Gigalith save pikachu and veemon! "Said Ash as Gigalith used the strongest rock blast at red vegimon as they see the power from him

" That's some power. " said patamon

" Thanks Gigalith " said pikachu

" Yeah you rock. " said Veemon but red vegimon is not finished yet

"Now you made me angry. Chili Pepper pummel! " Said Red vegimon as he fires at Gigalith again but hit him at the arm as Kari sees Gigalith was still up without a scratchas soon they continue until Ash had a plan

"Gigalith aim for the control spire with rock blast! " Said Ash as Gigalith used rock blast at the control spire then damages it

"Matt make Gabumon digivolve now!"said Ash as Matt his Digivice

"Digimon ,Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digivolve into champion! "

" Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon! "

"What?"said red vegimon as Garurumon is ready to fight

"Now it's your turn pikachu " said Ash as pikachu nodded

" Digi armor energize! " said Ash

"Digimon "

" Pikachu armor digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Armor digivolve "

"Knightchu the guardian of will. " said Knightchu as he hops on Garurumon

"Let's take out those clowns " said Knightchu as him and Garurumon are going for the red vegimon as Davis is ready to help

" Digi armor energize! " said Davis

" Digimon "

Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage. " Said Flamedramon

"Volt blade! " said Knightchu

" Howling Blaster! " said Garurumon

" Fire rocket! " Flamedramon

"Gigalith use rock blast! " Said Ash as Knightchu, Garurumon, flamdramon and Gigalith have used thier attacks at red vegimon as they see Tai, Izzy and yolei coming

"Garurumon! " said Tai

"How were you able to digivolve? " Said Agumon

" I'm not quite sure. " Said Garurumon

"It's from that control spire it makes the digimon stop digivolving I just found that out when I came here. " said Ash

"Wow you're figure it out before we're heading up. " Said patamon as Ash nodded

"They're certainly going to need a lot of glue. " said Hawkmon

" We should destroy the spire, and who better to do the job than Digmon? "Said Armordillomon

"Digi armor energize! " said Cody

" Digimon"

" Armordillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of power. "

" Rock cracking! " said Digmon as he destroy the control spire " Sorry I forgot to yell timber. " said Digmon than they see red vegimon and the vegimon were returned to normal "Oh, now I see how it works. " Said Yolei " May I inquire as to what you're talking about? "Said Hawkmon

" The spire. It acted like an electricity rod the digimon emperor setit up to out power to the dark rings, making it possible for him to control digimon throughout the area. Isn't that right izzy? "Said Yolei

" Yeah, I'm quite impressed with your theory, yolei. " said izzy

"I wonder how many more control spires there are scattered around the digital world. " said Tai

"Well, whatever the number is, one thing we know for sure is they all have to be destroyed. " Said Matt

" Quite a tough mission for the new digidestined. " Said Tk as they see Davis was walking to Ash " What was that greninja used Ash I want to say thanks for your help and who know you have a awesome rock pokemon. " said Davis as Ash smiled "Thanks Davis I should be off to the real world at the Kamiyas" Ash said as he felt Kari hugged him

"Ash thank you " said Kari

"hey I won't let anything happen to you, your brother and our friends kari but i'm exhausted you go with your brother and I'll head back to the real world " said Ash as Kari nodded than follows Tai and agumon to take the gatsumon back to thier village as Garurumon is staying at the village to protect it till the others went back to the real world Ash was at the kamiyas apartment to rest

(in Izzy's apartment)

Serena told them about Ash Greninja

"No way!"said Izzy

" You said it happen before. " said Tk

"That's right guys it happened when Greninja was a frogadier when we were at the Kalos region helping the clan to save thier master from the other clan. " said Serena as izzy was thinking about Ash when he has Ash Greninja and now he has the master digivice that can make pikachu armor digivolve to Knightchu

" how can Ash have that kind of power before we met him could he be something special I guess I'll have to solve my theory of Ash later till we stop the digimon emperor. " Said izzy

"Yes Izzy but we have no clue of why he's using those control spires?" said Bonnie

"I hope we find the answer" said Clemont

"I thought I see you three again" as Serena, Clemont and Bonnie saw Alain

"Alian" said both

"Is Ash here" said Alain as they nodded

"I want to give him something important"

(at the digital world)

As for the digimon emperor he's at lair learning that the control spire is been destroyed but he also is studying Ash, Knightchu, Gigalith, Sceptile and Ash Greninja in his computer trying to figure out something about them. " I can't find any information about them it seem they share the same aura in themselves but soon I'll discovered that power and used it as a weapon to my advantage within a year I will have every area under my full control. Then, every living thing in the digital world will become my slave forever, that includes those kids and their friends. " said the Digimon emperor

 **now that was it of chapter 6 seeing Boldore evolved into Gigalith now that Alain was seeing old friends again but what was in the package that Alain was going to give Ash for you fans there will be a aloha starter with a z ring going to be in the story if you want the z ring in the and which aloha starter will Ash have send your review or pm now enjoy**

 **Review**


	7. old reliable and power of the z-ring

**PokemonXdigimon the last digimaster**

 **chapter 7**

 **old reliable and the power of the z crystal**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon sorry for taking me so long very busy I was now this chapter will show the first time of three aloha starter and legendary pokemon including the z ring with the z crystal are going to make appearance of course Ash will be mention a character from the other show but at the end of the chapter other appearance will be show now get ready to see the latest chapter of the last Digimaster enjoy**

At Izzy's apartment Izzy had phoned Ash to ask him to come over to his place as him and Alain are waiting for him to come just as they heard the door and saw Ash have came "Hey Izzy." Ash said as he then saw Alain "Alain" Ash said as he sees a friend he battled at the semi finals of the Kalos league "Great to see you again Ash" said Alain who's happy to see him again as well who had changed his heart him and his friend Dawn who helped him see what he done by helping lysandre

"What brings you over to Izzy's" Ash asked

"Oh' yes professor sycamore asked me to give you this package it was from an old friend of his at Aloha" said Alain as he passes Ash a box that he shown the others yesterday

"Aloha ha wonder what's in it?" said Ash

"pika" said pikachu

"Sycamore have been telling me about a new pokemon that lives in Aloha but the starter wasn't the only one in the box Ash it seems professor Kunai wanted you to test something that was in the box." as Alain as Ash looks inside and saw a pokeball and a ring that holds the yellow crystal

"I wonder what was in the pokeball and what is this ring?." Ash said to Alain as he answers

"that is a z ring and that is called a z crystal professor Kunai wanted you to test it to learn it's power" Alain said as Ash understands what he means

"Ash there was one thing I wanted to do" said Izzy

"what was it Izzy?" Ash asked

"I wanted to run some tests on you Ash so I should learn about you and Greninja's bond if you don't mind" Izzy asked

"sure thing Izzy" Ash said to him just then something was watching them it looked like a pokemon but not from the other regions Ash go to as it was just watching but flew away

(at the digital world)

In the cold reaches of the digital world as the Digimon emperor was building a other control spire in the area by using the Digimon to build it without the dark rings as Wormon came with a sweater

"Word is its cold. "said Wormon as the emperor glared at him

"Leave me alone! "Shouted the emperor as he kicked Wormon as an Digimon was exhausted from carrying

"Get up! "as the Digimon emperor is going to strike him with the whip good thing that Gomamon came and save him

"Hey quit it. " said Gomamon as the emperor looked at him

"They're all tired and need rest. Maybe somebody should use this whip on you! You big bully. " said Gomamon

"Number one don't ever talk to me without calling me "sir" number two don't ever talk to me!" Said the emperor as he pushed Gomamon

"Whoever among you can defeat this creature will receive a special prize package. So who is up for the challenge?" As the Digimon known as gizamon we're cornering Gomamon "I know all about gizamon. They're amphibian digimon with webbed feet. Their fins cut through water like knives. " said the Digimon emperor

"They won't attack me." Said Gomamon as the gazimon strikes him

"That was way too easy. " Said the emperor

"They've defeated him. Tell them what they've won. " said Wormon

"Right. " As the emperor activated his dark rings and send them straight at the gizamon then turned them into his slaves

"Here's your reward. You all have the honor of being my slaves. Now get back to work building the prison! "said the Digimon emperor as the gizamon are heading back to work "move it Wormon! I want to make a hot chocolate. " said the emperor

"What about Gomamon. " Said Wormon

"Let him freeze! "said the emperor as he left

"Joe. " Whispered Gomamon as in the real world Joe's digivice is beeping

"Gomamon. " Said Joe as he's at high school with his classmates

"so, guys, are you ready for that anatomy test today? "Said the student

" Yeah. I spent the night looking in the mirror. How about you Joe " said student 2

"I just remembered I forgot to remember something. I gotta go. " Said Joe as he's on the move back at the school was Cody walking down the stairs as Davis spotted him

"Hey, Cody! "shouted Davis as Cody stopped and see Davis

"Oh, hi Davis what's up." said Cody

"What's up? Are you crazy? Where are you going? "Said Davis

"I'm going home. I've got kendo practice this afternoon. " said Cody

"What? Practice later. The digiworld's in danger." said Davis

"Sorry, but my grandfather is the teacher, and he would be very disappointed if I missed a lesson. " said Cody as he said goodbye to Davis and walks off

"Yeah but." said Davis as Kari and serena are walking

"What's a matter with you? "said Kari

"Yeah it's like you got a politoad stuck in your throat. " said Serena

"That's funny Serena " laughed Kari but Davis only pays attention to her

"Kari, great I'm going to the computer room. " Said Davis as Serena looked at him

"Where's brock's croagunk if we need him. " said Serena

"Why don't you come with me? "Said Davis

"Sure let's go." Said Kari

"You and I together in the digiworld? Finally! It'll be like my dream come true!" said Davis

"Excuse me." said Kari

" I said I'm studying French. Parlez-vous? "Said Davis as they got to the computer room as Davis whimpers when Kari walks to Ash and Tk

" I just can't win. " said Davis as he sees Alain for the first time

"who's that guy?" he wondered

" What's the emergency. " Said kari

"We just got a distress call from one of the digimon." said Tk

" Yeah and we believe it's one of the digidestined's" said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Who? "said Kari

"I'm not really sure yet." said Tk as Yolei got the signal

"From one of the black areas controlled by the emperor. It's a lot further than any area we've been to." said Yolei

" Well this should add to our frequent flyer miles. " " said Kari

"Does that emperor never give up! " Said Serena

"According to the map the emperor's area is getting lot bigger." said Yolei

"It won't be long before he controls the digital world guys! "Said Davis

"Then every single digimon is in danger. " said Kari

" Not just the digital world guys! " as they all looked at Ash "But our world as well just imagine what he can do to the pokemon and thier trainers including our friends and families there. " said Ash as they knew he's right about their world in danger

"why does things always get worse" said Clemont

"I hate that emperor he's cruel" said Bonnie

"Ash's right. I've had enough of this clown. Let's all head to the digitalworld! "Said Davis

"But we have to wait for cody " said upamon

"He's not coming. " said Davis

"What's he doing? " Said upamon

" He says he has kendo practice. " said Davis

"One question what's kendo?"said upamon as Davis hits him with the rolled up magazine

"Why did you hit me for. " Said Upamon

"You wanted to know what kendo is. " Said Davis

"That's not how you do kendo. " said Serena

"Oh yeah serena how do you know about kendo. " said Davis as serena picks up the stick

" This is how upamon " as serena swings the stick at Davis's foot as he feels the pain and starts bouncing at one foot back as they never see serena a tough girl before as Tk saw and was surprised "What a woman" said Tk with a red streak showing at the apartment building cody was kendo practice with his grandfather as he sees the image of upamon staring at him sad but lost his focus from his grandfather

"Let's take a break. What's the matter, cody? You don't seem to be consentrating enough."

"I'm sorry, grandfather. " said Cody

"You haven't lost interest in the martial arts, have you?" Or hanging out with your grandpa. "

"Of course not! "Said Cody

" I can read faces . you're expression said that something is troubling you . from the inside your father was like that when he was your age. I have been to many lands and met many people, and in all my travels, I have found only one thing I can count on prune juice. "

" Ugh? "Said Cody

"Yep. Take two big glasses. You'll be fine. You want some. "

" No thanks. My problem is even too big for prune juice. " Said cody

" Hmm? "

"There are others counting on me to do something and I'm afraid I'll let them all down. " said Cody

"I once told your father, people will rely on you only to the extent you rely on yourself. Try your hardest and you won't let anyone down. "

"Right I've got to go grandpa. Thanks for the advice. See ya. " said Cody as he left

( Back to the computer room )

" Oh, boy! I knew cody would show up! " Said upamon

" It's not cody everybody hide. " said Davis as they trying to hide till they see it was Joe

" It's Joe! " Said Tk and kari

"Hi guys. " said Joe as he's walking to them

"Wow. It's strange seeing the digimon here in the real world and get to see pokemon from another world. " said Joe

" This is Joe our old friend we told you about. " said Tk

" It's nice to meet you Joe I'm Ash and this is my friend pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"So you're Ash that Tai, Sora, Matt, Tk, Izzy and Kari told me about it's great to meet you and pikachu" said Joe as he sees four of Ash's other friends "you must Ash's other friends" said Joe

"that's right i'm Clemont" said Clemont

"I'm his sister Bonnie." said Bonnie

"I'm Serena" said Serena

"and I'm Alain" said Alain

"I'm glad you're here. We got a distress call from the digiworld." said Tk

"I know it's from Gomamon." said Joe

"your digivice was triggered too?" said Tk as Demiveemon was near the bag Joe has

"candy"

"hey! these are supplies for an emergency" said Joe

" Do you plan on going to the digital world with us Joe we could use your help. " said Kari

" Absolutely I'm worried about Gomamon. " Said Joe as Tk brings out his digivice

These are the digivices that of the new digidestined and the ones that Ash have was the legendary master digivice. " said Tk showing his Digivice

"They're the only things that can open the gate to the digital world and our world! . " said Ash showing his Digivice too

" Pika " said pikachu

"Yeah Izzy gave me a heads up about them. And he told me about this jerk that calls himself the digimon emperor " said Joe

"And I thought team Rocket are the pain in the neck. " said Ash

"All right! Let's open the gate. " said Yolei

" Right. " said Davis

" What about me? " Said Cody

" You came just in time Cody " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Hey everybody the gate's open. " said Davis

"Guys before we go I found this little guy wondering the school" Cody shows them a blue seal creature was friendly but loves having fun as Alain notice what it is

"A Popplio she must've follow me all the way here" said Alain

"Popplio was one of the water starters of Aloha" said Ash as he nodded

"How do you know Ash?" said Yolei as Ash brings out his pokeball

"Because I have one too come out Rowlett" Ash throws his out as Rowlet appeared and landed on top of his head Kari was amazed of the aloha pokemon then she walks to Popplio "You're so cute" said Kari as Popplio walks to her then she started to like Kari already as they're ready to go

"All right! come on!" said Yolei as they are all in the digital world just as they are here Davis was shivering

"Great! I hate the cold." as he looks at kari who was holding Popplio "Kari. Are you okay?"

"mm-hmm" said Kari

"come on Davis it's only snow I travel to cold places when I was at snowpoint city" Ash said

"That's right" said pikachu

"I'm sorry. but we weren't properly interoduced before we took our trip my name is" but Cody was cut off

"I'm freezing my goggles off. and you're introducing yourself? Let's get going ahh" suddenly Davis was hit by a snowball

"who did that" Davis said but the others were silent Ash in the other hand was the one who threw that snowball "Here, you can use one of these. they're hand warmers" said Joe as he passes them one "Ash care for one" Joe asked Ash as he accepts the offer "I'll use it in case of emergency and thanks Joe" Ash thanked him as he puts it in his pocket the digidestined never knew how Ash shows honesty to others but Yolei has a problem

"It won't open " said Yolei

"Hang on Yolei let me help" Ash was walking over till yolei dropped it Ash picks it up Kari who was staring at Ash she never saw how he was willing to help others including friends as he picks it up till they saw Gomamon under the snow

"Joe, look!" said Yolei

"Huh? Whoa! Gomamon!" said Joe as they were getting him out of the snow "Gomamon, speak to me" Joe sees Ash bringing out a spray bottle that has a pokeball symbol on it "this super potion will help him Joe" Ash sprayed it on Gomamon suddenly he woke up all better

"Joe." said Gomamon

"What day of the week is it?" Joe asked

"It's Saturday."

"It's Thursday, but you never did know the days." said Joe

"I heard from tentomon that we could use that tv to contact you if we were in trouble." said Gomamon

"thanks to Ash who helped you with that super potion and you're good as new" said Joe as Gomamon thanked Ash for that medicine

"I always get misty at happy reunions. I actually think i'm going to cry." said Armordillomon

"don't, your tears will turn to icicles." said Gatomon as Popplio walks over

"You said it" Popplio was stunned that she can talk Ash looked at Gomamon's injuries

"ran to the emperor I see" said Ash

"Yes I picked a fight with that guy." said Gomamon as they see another control spires

"He's built another control spire here too" said Davis

"What's that?' answered Joe

"It's the digimon emperor's secret weapon," said Kari

"He hunts down digimon and put these dark rings around them turning them into his slaves. the control spires supply the power." said tk

"and no one can digivolve" said Kari as Ash looks at the control spire reminds him of his previous journey he had "those control spires reminds me of those crystals dark energon that Megatron used on himself to gain control of the terrorcons only be corrupted by greed and power" Ash said in his mind as he heard Davis

"I'm going to rip it down!" Davis said which Ash remembered that he reminds him of someone "Davis reminds me of Naruto being all naïve but courage and determination since I was with him at Ramón's"

(Ash's memory)

At Ramón's

Ash who was in his Kanto clothes was eating Ramon noodles with the boy about his age had blonde hair wears a headband with a symbol on top of his head, six lines one each side of his face, wears orange coat with a blue line and pants his name is Naruto uzumaki he became Ash's best friend since they met one thing was Ash wears a headband too on his cap Ash looks at Naruto who was depressed while eating

"Naruto feeling okay" Ash asked as Naruto sighed

"Ash I can't believe I failed to bring Sasuke back I promise Sakura" Naruto said while eating ramon

"No Naruto we failed he was consumed by the curse mark I know that we try to get him back but there's still hope for him I know it" Ash said to him as Naruto realise Ash's words tells him to never give up

"Ash you're right I will be stronger till then we will bring Sasuke back" said Naruto

"You will make a great Hokage Naruto as long you believe in your dream" Ash said

"You too will make a best pokemon master Ash you think you can come and watch me become hokage" Naruto said

"Always Naruto"

(end flashback)

Ash then heard Kari said something

"We're going to have to cross this Ice to get close enough to destroy it." said Kari

"Now I know what Matt means when he says I'm walking on thin ice." said Tk

"Did you bring any skates?" said Yolei

"Sorry I'm all out" said Joe as Davis looks at the trees

"Hey, Joe, do you have any rope?" said Davis

"Yeah" said Joe as they begin to cut down trees

"Claw chop."

"Big buzz saw"

"Vee head-butt" as they cut down the tree Ash was using three pokemon

"Pikachu iron tail, totodile use water gun and Rowlet use leaf storm!" Ash said

"Timber!" as pikachu hits the tree

"fire!" said totodile as he used water gun

"strike!" said Rowlet as he used leaf storm as they hit the trees but one was going to hit patamon "Aah" Patamon thought he was going to get hit till Ash's eyes changed to red then a symbol appeared till the tree was gone through the black hole Ash walks to patamon "Are you okay patamon" Ash asked "yeah Ash did you do that" patamon asked him as he nodded as they carried three trees but didn't notice Kari saw the whole thing. they manage to get the sleigh done

"well that's done" said Davis

"what a great sled!" said Yolei

"Now all we have to do is go for the ride." Davis said as they were getting ready Kari walked to Ash

"Ash mind I ask you something?" Kari asked him

"sure" Ash looks at her

"what was that you used and saved Patamon" said Kari as Ash realise she saw what he used since he got rid that tree as he begin to say

"I'll tell you when we get done Kari" Ash said

"Okay Ash" said Kari as they hop on the sled thanks to their digimon who are marching as the digimon emperor heard about their appearance "so they're here? "said the emperor as Wormon nodded as the gang continue on the sled "what a way to travel! "Said Yolei

"Uh oh we got visitors. " said patamon as they see snowmen at the control spire guarding

" 8h, look! Snowmen! How cute. " said Yolei

"No they're fridgemon but what's that around their legs?" said Tk as they see there's dark rings around their legs

"They're wearing Dark rings. " said Kari

"This is not good . " said Ash

"That emperor is starting to get on my nerves . " said Pikachu as the digimon emperor was watching

"Attack! "said the emperor as the fridgemon are using zub zero ice punch at them "freeze them fridgemon. With your sub zero ice punch! It's amazing how these docile creatures can be turned into such abominable snowmen. " said the Digimon emperor as the gang were dodging the attack which some of the snow landed on Davis

" That's cold. " said Davis

" Forget about the fridgemon they're not very fast we can outrun them. " Said Joe

" What? "said Davis

"Joe's right our mission is to destroy the control spire, right so it's better to keep going than to waste our time fighting . " said Ash

"But they're attacking us! " said Davis

"Ash and Joe are right. Run past them. " said Tk

" Let's do this " said Ash

"Right " said pikachu

" we agreed" said totodile

" me too. " said Popplio as the fridgemon are still firing as they went through till

"Aim for that hill. " said the emperor as the fridgemon are firing at the hill

"They missed us by a mile. " said Davis as max knew what they're aiming at

"You're wrong of that Davis they're starting a avalanche. " said Ash as they see the avalanche as they turned left and notice the ledge " pikachu use iron tail and stop the sled. " said Ash as pikachu used his used iron tail to stop the sled and they're at the other side safe as they stopped because of the other ledge lead to the ocean as Cody fell

"Cody! "Said Both

" Hang on Cody I'll save you! "Said Ash as he jumped into the water with Gomamon, totodile and poppilo helping as they saved him in time and set up a fire in the cave to keep cody warm "warming up yet. " said Armordillomon as Joe came with herbal tea "drink this herbal tea. It's 10% herbal and 90% tea." said Joe as Ash came with a blanket

"here cody this blanket will help you keep warm. " said Ash

" good thing Ash packed the blanket. " said pikachu

" Thanks a lot, Joe and Ash. " said Cody

"Boy, that Joe really comes prepared. " Said Yolei

"Yeah, and Ash is a good person for helping everyone just like when we were kids. " said Kari

"I agreed " said Gatomon

"You had a good friend Kari that helps out. " said Yolei

"That's nothing since we were young Ash saved me and took me to the hospital and we became friends. " said Kari

" Amazing " said Gatomon

"We'll have to leave cody here? "Said Tk as they agreed with him

"What? "Said Davis

"Tk's right I'll stay and take care of cody. " said Joe

"Thanks Joe " said Tk

" I'll stay too incase if that jerk comes back. " said Ash

"I should stay as well" said pikachu

" me too. " said Totodile

"Thanks totodile " said Ash

"I'm going,too. My grandfather told me if I rely on myself and try my hardest, I won't let any of you down." said Cody

" You're not letting us down. " said Kari

" Kari's right and you need to stay. " said Yolei

" You'll need to conserve your strength. " said Joe

" That's true " said Ash

"No need to worry about us cody . " said Davis

"I know Ash well along with the armor digivolve they can be fine. "said Kari

"We've got a long fight ahead and we're going to need you. " said Armordillomon

"I guess you're right. I'll wait here don't be gone long. " said Cody

"We'll be back quicker than you can say "Digimon emperor "said Davis as they left on the sled to the control spire

"Are you okay?"said Joe

"A little tired. " said Cody

"Me too. I could use a little nap. " Said Armordillomon

"I couldn't sleep. I should be out there helping the others. " said Cody

"I used to feel that way too. But I thought it was nausea, and then I began to realize something. All of us are here for the reason. There's a big picture that we can't see yet, but I don't need a flat screen TV. Us staying behind is for a reason. " Said Joe as Ash hears those words which reminds him of his journey with friends which they did the same with him till they heard the noise

"that's the emperor pikachu" said totodile seeing him the first time

"yep" said pikachu

"Come on! Let's go!"said Joe as they're out of the cave and saw the digimon emperor with shellmon

"Meet my newest slave shellmon. His Aqua Blaster attack shoots water so hard it can demolish solid rock! It appears I've discovered your secret little hideout. " the emperor as Joe looks at the control spire

"Gomamon, now I know the reason why we're stay behind so the others could have time. " said Joe as the digimon emperor looks at Ash with his pikachu and totodile

"Ah we meet again at last with your creatures this is interesting. " said the emperor as the others have made it to the control spire

"Time to get down to business! Veemon, let's do it Digi armor energize! ." said Davis

" Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage. " Said Flamedramon as the fridgimon fire their attacks but Flamedramon blocked it

" Fire rocket! " said Flamedramon as he fires at the fridgimon as shellmon is trying to squish Gomamon

"Are you ready. " Said cody

" Hmm. " said Armordillomon

" Digi armor energize! " said Cody

"Armordillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of power. " said Digmon as Joe get to see him for the first time

"Armor, huh? not bad. " said joe

"Pikachu get ready" said Ash

"You bet" said Pikachu

"digi armor energize!" said Ash

"pikachu armor digivolve to Knightchu the guardian of will" said Knightchu as Joe looks at him

"wow Knightchu not bad" said Joe

" Thanks Digmon " said Gomamon

"You're welcome. " said Digmon

"Hey leave him alone. " said Cody as shellmon sees him

" Aqua Blaster! " said shellmon

" Cody! " shouted max and Joe as Digmon saved him

" Don't worry cody . I'll protect you. " Said Digmon

(Back with the control spire )

" Strike three. " said Davis

"Flamedramon can handle the fridgemon by himself it's up to us to destroy the spire. " said Tk

"We're going to have to do it from the air " said Kari

" Got it. " said Yolei

(Back with the battle )

"Hold on tight, cody. " said Digmon as he turns around then "gold rush! "As he fires his attack and destroy the dark ring and shellmon is free

"All right! " said both as they see a new digimon appeared with a dark ring

"No problem. I'm never out of ideas or slaves. Ebidramon here uses his twin scissors attack to crush his enemies like a snail. Ebidramon destroy them all!" said the emperor as Ebidramon dragged Digmon to the ocean

"Digmon " said Cody as Ash saw this and looks at the emperor

"Hey that's a dirty cheat you pull you bully. " said Ash as the emperor glared at him

"Cheated. come on you think it's some kind of game boy, I'm the true ruler of the digital world. " said the emperor as Ash looks at him again " Yeah right you only want to do is tormented those helpless living things only a cruel person without a heart does that and I'm not letting you do that to the digimon. " Said Ash

"Ash I'll go and help Digmon" said Knightchu as Ash nodded as him and totodile diving down to save Digmon as Joe looks at the control spire

" What's taking them so long with that spire? "Said Joe

(Back with the control spire )

As nefertimon, pegasusmon and Halsemon are heading for the control spire

"Beam eye. " said nefertimon As she hits the control spire

" Star shower! " said pegasusmon as he hits the control spire

"Tempest wing! " said Halsemon as he hits the control spire

"poppilo your turn bubblebeam!" said Kari

"Fire!" as poppilo fires bubblebeam and hits the control spire

(At the cave)

"They did it! They destroyed the control spire! Now you can digivolve. " said Joe

"What? " said the Digimon emperor

"He said, "they destroyed the control spire.

" It's just a figure of speech." shouted the emperor

"Gomamon digivolve to ikkakumon! "Said ikkakumon as he came to help Knightchu and totodile to save Digmon as the two lift Ebidramon to the ocean

"It's my turn gold rush! " said Digmon

"You got him. " said Cody

"Finish him off ikkakumon. " said Joe

" Harpoon torpedo! "Said ikkakumon as his harpoon torpedo is a direct hit as Ebidramon was going to hit Ikkakumon then totodile gets hit and crashes to the beach

"Totodile!" shouted Ash as the emperor chuckled

"so weak after all" as the emperor saw totodile got up then suddenly starting to glow

"what going on?" said Joe

"Totodile is starting to evolve" said cody as totodile is starting to take new form as the glow fled

"co naw" said Croconaw

"He evolved to Croconaw" said Ash as Ken sees how he evolved

"He would be mine" as they saw the dark ring coming to him till a electro ball appeared and destroyed it as they saw the exact pokemon who watched Ash was helping them

"who's that" said cody

"I don't know lucky it's on our side" said Joe as the pokemon came to Ash as it points the z ring around his wrist

"You want me to use it" said Ash as the pokemon nodded and touches the crystal then started to glow Knightchu felt that power too suddenly Ash sees the pokemon was doing a pose and wants him to do the same as he did then suddenly Knightchu was surrounded by z power as Ash is ready to attack

"It's over emperor Croconaw water pulse and Knightchu use Gigavolt!" said Ash as Croconaw used water pulse and hits ebidramon then Knightchu summons a massive volt and throws it at the dark ring and Ebidramon is free

"Amazing" said Cody

"I should learn about that ring Ash had" said Joe as they see the emperor was gone so was the pokemon "I know we'll see him again soon" said Ash as everyone is at where the TV is

"All right Gomamon you're in charge here now. " said Joe

"Great a frozen wasteland just I always wanted. " said Gomamon

"At least you'll have to practice your jokes. " Said Joe

"I guess we'll be heading back home. " said Tk

"Before we go, there's one thing I have to finish. " Said cody

"Really what's that. " said Joe

"Our introduction. Hello my names Cody. " said Cody

"well we should get going. " said Ash

"yeah I'm exhausted " said pikachu at the digimon emperor's headquarters

"Blast! They've destroyed another control spire! And that was freshly conquered area ,too!" All right I'll just have to go to plan "B". Wormon what's plan b. " said the emperor

"Become friends. " said Wormon

"That's not plan b you fool! " Said the emperor as he's thinking but then hit him "Wait that's it. of course if this newcomer used these creatures including that strong bond he had with that frog that changes to a new form then that ring contains unbelievable power then I'll create something better. " said the emperor

(Back at the real world )

" I bet he's home crying "mommy those mean kids broke one of my spires. " Said Tk

" The fights not over yet. " said Kari

" Joe, will you come back and fight with us again? "Said Cody

"Sure. Maybe I'll find a Digi egg on my own someday." said Joe

" Or maybe if your digivice changes into just like Ash's and see you and Gomamon armor digivolve with us. " said Bonnie

"I was wondering if you and Joe like to my house. I think you like my grandpa Ash and I know he'd like you. " said Cody

"I love to come over Cody " said Ash

"Me too. " said Max

"Sure. I love prune juice. " Said Joe

"Is it okay I come over too I just love to see your grandpa. " said Kari

" If Kari's going, I'm going too! "said Davis as Kari's going to say something till his head gets hit by a melon

"I'll be your worst nightmare if you keep always to do everything Kari does. " Said Serena carrying Davis and holding a melon as they laughed till they notice Ash was thinking about something

"serena was something Ash" said Tk

"yeah it seem you love her Tk" said ash as tk was blushing

"Ash is something bothering. " said Kari

"Oh, just thinking about if the digimon emperor sees us as a problem what if he'll have a chance to find allies of his own at our world. " said Ash

"That's a strong theory Ash" Said Yolei

"We may not know." said Hawkmon as they see Alain was coming with a pokeball "Here Kari Poppilo's pokeball now you have now own yourself a pokemon" said Alain as he gives her the pokeball "Popplio I can take good care of you" Kari looks at the pokeball

(at the ferry)

a Ferry was taking course to odiaba there was Dawn with her Piplup and a new pokemon was a fire kitten "This is the right place Piplup would Ash be happy to see us till we see him" said Dawn

"Pip" said Piplup

"Lit" said Litten

"and it's great that I met you Litten as my first aloha pokemon" said Dawn as she looks at her wrist

"soon i'll test the z-ring"

 **now that was it of chapter 6 seeing totodile evolved into Croconaw now that Dawn was seeing Ash now him, Dawn and Kari have three starters of Aloha and what was that pokemon who appeared for you fans there will be a choice to make between Dawn or Kari going to be with Ash if you want Ash to be with both send your review or pm now enjoy**

 **Review**


	8. digi picnic

**PokemonXdigimon the last digimaster**

 **chapter 8**

 **a digi picnic reunion**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon sorry for taking me so long very busy I was now this chapter will show the reunion of the digidestined going to meet mimi, Ash and the gang going to see Dawn and Piplup once again for the visit one a short time and thank you for the votes for a harem I decided that the i'll add the harem only the ending but i'll put the harem in infinity heroes destiny of the hearts now hope you enjoy this chapter**

" Attention passengers, east meets west airlines welcomes you to Tokyo. Again we apologies for the pilot stepping out for popcorn during the in flight movie " said the woman's voice as the passengers left out of the plane

"Will the owner of the gray 747 parked outside the window please report to the cockpit? Your lights are on. " said the man's voice as the passengers are going to the doors except for a teen who is looking at the window

"It's so bright out, and I'm wide awake. what time is it? " said the girl as she looks at the clock "8:54 in the morning! I'm still on new York time." said the girl who is revealed to be Mimi the member of the digidestined who has looked into her digivice

"I better change my watch. There. Now I'm caught up. Said Mimi as she's off to see old friends in Davis's room or you should say a mess as Demiveemon appeared out of nowhere but she isn't the only one as Dawn made it as she was outside "so this is Ash's old home I heard he was staying at his childhood friend's apartment Piplup" dawn said as she was now running for the view

" Davis, wake up. " Said Demiveemon as he sees Davis still asleep "Davis! Davis! " Said Demiveemon but still no answer "Davis! Davis! "said Demiveemon as he jumps on him as Davis wakes up

"Huh? "said Davis as he looks at Demiveemon

"Good morning. Sleep well? "said Demiveemon

"Yeah, until I heard all that screaming. The next time I tell you to wake me up, try to be a little quieter so I can get some sleep. " Said Davis

(Cody's apartment)

"I turn my back on him for one minute and he disappears. " said Cody

" Upamon, where are you? " said Cody as he's looking for upamon till he spots him under the basket

"Upamon how many times do I have to tell you not to wander around the house. " said Cody as upamon runs to him and Cody picks him up

"my mom might think you're a rodent. " said Cody

"Guess what? I think your mom is making us some candy. " Said upamon

"Candy? "Said Cody as they look and see his mom making sushi

"It's not candy. It's sushi, "said Cody

"Does it takes like candy. " said upamon

" Not really. It's seaweed and raw fish. " said Cody

" Yucky" said upamon

" That's my expression too. " said Max

(Kari's apartment )

"I've made a bed for you, Gatomon." said Kari

"You think I'm getting in there? Think again. " said Gatomon

"Oh, come on. Be a sport. " said Kari as she puts Gatomon in her backpack as she see Ash outside All ready along with pikachu hiding in his backpack

"I believe Gatomon will be angry when she gets out. " said Ash

" Yeah you're right on that Ash imagine if her and pikachu were together in the backpack that will be romantic" " said Kari

"pikachu and Gatomon together if only it be me and her" Ash thought

(Tk's apartment )

"I'm leaving now. We'll be back later. "said Tk as he was out the door

"You forgot anything Tk " said Tk's mother

"That's right, patamon " said Tk as he went inside to get his Backpack which patamon is inside

"Can we hurry up? Your gym socks from yesterday are in here. " said patamon

" Sorry I forgot. " said Tk

(Yolei's apartment )

"Okay, mom, we're packed besides the usual I'm also taking potato salad, macaroni salad , tuna salad, chicken salad, fruit salad, and 3 bean salad. " said Yolei as her and serena are ready to go

"Actually, it's only 2 bean salad today. I was out of the third bean. That's an awful lot of food for a girl for lunch. " said Yolei's mother

"I told you I'm having a picnic with the computer club today." said Yolei

"And who's paying for it?" Said Yolei's mother

"Yeah I need to talk to you about that. Talk to you later. "said Yolei as she's running

" yolei wait! "Said Yolei's mother as Serena spots them out

"got the stuff Yolei" said Serena

"you bet" said Yolei

"Yolei, hurry, open up!" Said poromon

" What's a matter poromon? "Said Yolei

"Sitting on this coleslaw is getting a little messy and what's in here that has such a foul smell. " Said poromon

"Deviled eggs." said Yolei

"P.u! " Said Serena and poromon

"Serena and poromon's right I can smell them from over here. " said Tk as him and cody are standing on the block as the others are at the school

"Are the others supposed to be here? "Said Davis

"Yeah they're late. " said Kari

"Here they come now." said Alain

"about time too" bonnie said

" What took you guys so long." said Davis

"I stopped at a drinking fountain to give poromon a bath. It's a long story." said Yolei

"Never mind let's go." Said Davis as they're heading inside first they look to see its clear "all clear " said Davis as he told them to crouch "keep crouching

"Listen I know it's Saturday, we're not supposed to be at school but nobody is within miles of this place I refuse to crouch " said Davis

"I don't think it's really necessary for me to crouch." said Cody

"You said it cody " said Max

"I got us here am i the best or what?" Davis

"You're such a idiot. " said Serena as Davis was sign of defeat by serena

"Let's go. Hey, I wonder if the digital world is open on staurdays. " said Davis but as he open the computer room door they see Ash was in the computer room

"Wait how did you got here so fast? " said Davis

"Wow how did you got here before us? " said Kari

" We use the back door" Said Ash

"That fast?." said Tk

" Yeah we used stealth moves of ninjetsu. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"When did you learn martial arts of the ninja Ash ?"said Kari

"My three or say two friends and thier mentor taught us. " said Ash

" So yolei is the Digi gate open. " said Clemont

"All right! I got us in am i the best or what?" said Yolei as they heard someone in the door it was Mimi

"I'm sorry, but are you supposed to be here? " Said Mimi

"Whoa! "Said both

" Mimi!"said Tk, Kari, patamon and gatomon

"Um, Tk, Kari? "Said Mimi

" Yeap. " said Kari

" Ash, Alain, serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Davis, yolei, cody want you to meet someone. This is our friend Mimi she's one of the digidestined who move to America. " said Tk

"I'm Mimi I've set my sights on success in the fashion world of new York City. Don't think I'm just a strawberry blond beauty who knows she's beautiful. "said Mimi

"Hi Mimi Sora told us all about you." said Yolei

" And she told me about you guys and including your five with those creatures called pokemon. " said Mimi

"Hello, my name is Davis, but you just call me Davis. "Said Davis

"Yeah she definitely told me about you." said Mimi

" Hi Mimi I'm Ash and this is my friend pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Yeah Sora told me about you and I'm gotta say me and her found you and pikachu brave and cute. " said Mimi as she winked at him

" Thanks. " Said Ash as he blushed which got Davis steamed

"I'm Alain Mimi " said Alain

"Nice to meet you Alain. " said Mimi

" Thanks Mimi" said Alain

"I'm serena and this is sylveon " said Serena

" Sylve. " Said sylveon

" it's nice to meet you too. " said Mimi

" I'm "clemont" said Clemont

"Oh I love this pokemon I think I want to see your guys world and patamon, gatomon how's it going. " said Mimi

"Other than being stuffed in the knapsack like a wet towel fine. " said Gatomon

"It's good to see you when did you came back? "Said patamon

" This morning I was passing by the school and just had to take a look like old I just notice the gate was opened " said Mimi

"We did. We had to sneak in since the school was closed. " said Davis

"Yeah we decided to go on a picnic in the digital world. " said Serena but they notice another shadow was showing at the door as they looked and saw it was Dawn "Ash, Serena, Alain, Clemont and Bonnie hi" Dawn said with Piplup on her shoulder "Dawn!" they shouted as she came in "I thought I can find you guys somewhere" she said as the group were happy to see her

"guys this is Dawn I met her during Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos" Ash said

"nice to meet you Dawn I'm Kari" Kari introduced herself

"So your Ash's childhood friend he told me about nice to meet you" said Dawn as Piplup and Litten were introduced "Ash told about you guys as well from the letter he send" Dawn said as she asked them what are they doing in the school at Saturday "were going to the picnic in the digital world" said Cody

" Digital world. " said Dawn

" Maybe you and Mimi can come with us. " said Yolei

" I haven't been there in so long. Do you think it would be okay? "Said Mimi

"Are you guys sure you want me to come" said Dawn

"Of course. " Said Yolei

"Yolei we didn't bring enough sodas for an extra person." said Davis

"Uh no. " Said Yolei

"It's okay. She can have my soda. " Said cody

" That's a good choice cody " said Max

" She can have mine too. " said Tk

" Mine too! " said kari

" That's true friendship here. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Perfecto! Now let's go. " Said Yolei

"That's great now none of us have nothing to drink. " Said Davis

"Quit being a prune. " said Serena

"Digiport open!"Said Yolei as the gate open and they're all sucked in to the digital world

"Hey, good news guys take a look around. I don't see a control spire anywhere. " said Davis

"That's a good news. " said Serena

"How cool I'm back the digital world hasn't changed ." said Mimi as she looks at the flower "I wonder if I'll see palmon again. " Thought Mimi as they're walking "wow so this is the digital world first time of coming here" said Dawn as Piplup looks "Very paradise" Piplup was surprise hat he can talk "don't worry I get that too so did Greninja and Popplio" said pikachu "So Ash you said you were chosen as this Digimaster" Dawn asked him "yes others were digidestined with their digivices and I have the master digivice which we need to defend the digital world from the digimon emperor" Ash told her

"Digimon emperor?"said Mimi

"He build these control spires, takes over the digital world, ya da, yada yada." said Davis

"So if there's no control spires, are we safe. " Said Mimi

"Yeah. That's why we picked this spot. For a picnic. " said Yolei

"True where there's no control spires. " Said Ash

" spire free " said pikachu

"That's true " said Dawn

" I started to like this place. " said piplup

"Yeah I sure wish he disappeared " said Serena

" me too serena. " Said sylveon

"We never would've thought of a picnic in the old days because we'd be worried about giant sized digital ants. " Said Mimi

"It's great that misty wasn't here. " said Ash

" she gets goosebumps " said pikachu

"Who's misty? . " said Kari

" A friend of ours at Kanto. " said Dawn

"Sure wish we get to meet her. " said Tk

"So far every time we've come here to destroy a couple of control spires. But since it's Saturday we thought we'd have some fun." said Yolei

"We should pick out a spot to lay out the blanket and dish out the food. " Said cody

"I agreed with you cody " said Max

" Sounds great. " said Tk

" No, it doesn't it's way too early for keep walking " said Davis so Dawn and kari decide to have fun

"We are a little hungry." said Kari as Davis stopped

"Huh? Oh. I'm starved. Let's eat. " Said Davis

" Why didn't I think of that?"Said Tk but him, kari and Dawn notice Ash was looking at Davis with a evil saying "Oh darkrai no he didn't " as they walked to him

"What is it Ash? " said Tk

"Nothing guys let's set up the blanket. " said Ash as he's helping the others as Kari and Dawn walked to Tk

" Was Ash jealous Tk " said Kari

"Looks like it I've never seen Ash like that for the first time " said Tk

"I've have a feeling that we did it too much to upset him " said Dawn

"Yeah we should cheer him up. " said Kari as Tk and Dawn agreed with her as they're sitting at the picnic

"I brought these from my family's convenience store. You want some. " said Yolei as she's offering Mimi some food

"Is that what I think it is a chocolate covered rice ball? I haven't had one since I was a kid." said Mimi as Ash sees Kari coming net to him "Ash I was hoping if I like to sit with you" Kari asked him just to cheer him up from what her and Dawn did as he smiled "Sure Kari" Ash said as she sits next to him so was Dawn who sits next beside him as well which Davis was steamed "was he some chick magnet or something" he thought as Yolei looks at Hawkmon

" What will you have. " said Yolei

"I'll have whatever armordillomon is having. " Said Hawkmon

"He's eating sushi. " said Yolei

"Excellent I'll have on sushi please. " Said Hawkmon

"Coming right up. " Said Armordillomon as he throws him the sushi but went rolling

"Come back sushi. " said Hawkmon

"Wait, Hawkmon, come back! It's just a California roll." said Yolei

"Yes but it's rolling to California. " said Hawkmon as he's chasing it "Hawkmon get over here it's only sushi" said Ash as him, Kari, Pikachu, Gatomon, Dawn, pipup and Yolei went after him as Mimi was watching in the concern look

"I have a bad feeling about this I don't like that they're going off into the woods alone. " Thought Mimi as she decide to follow them Ash, Kari, pikachu, Gatomon, Dawn and Piplup were searching for yolei and Hawkmon but lost them "how's that possible for them to disappeared" Ash said as they looked around but Ash heard Kari and Dawn screaming "hang on!" Ash grabbed Kari and Dawn's hands but he and pikachu fell in too

"Hey, yolei! Hawkmon!" Said Mimi until she stepped into the trap door and fell then landed on the ground

" Wake up. Mimi, wake up." said Yolei

"I hope she is alright. " said Hawkmon

"Mimi, wake up. " said Yolei as Mimi woke up

"Are you okay. " said Yolei

" The last I remember I fell " said Mimi as she looks around

"Where's Ash, Kari, Dawn, Pikachu, Gatomon and piplup " said Mimi

"They must have fell at the other side when looking for us" said Hawkmon

"We all did look at that." said Yolei as they see the control spire

"What is it? "Said Mimi

" It's one of the control spires " said Yolei

" That means the digimon emperor control this area. " said Hawkmon

"Just great since we fall we lost Ash, Kari, Dawn, Pikachu, Gatomon and Piplup how can things get worse" Yolei heard a heard a noise as they look at the trees and sees other digimon that Mimi knew who they are

"Relax they're just geckomon and otamamon. " Said Mimi

"How did you know about that Mimi? "Said Yolei

"They're my friends. " said Mimi

"They don't look to friendly by wearing those dark rings. " said Hawkmon

"Get her. " Said both as they're aftering them as they're running then they made they're escape as they're continue to run till "poison ivy! " As the vines grabbed both yolei, Hawkmon, Mimi, Bonnie, Aipom and Dedenne into the bush

"I thought you needed a vine. " said Palmon Mimi's friend as Mimi was crying that she can see her again

"Oh,palmon. " said Mimi then palmon was crying too

"Oh, Mimi " said Palmon as those two hugged

" Oh. I'm so happy to see you "said Mimi

"I'm happy too. " said Palmon

"Oh, I've never been this happy in my whole life. " said Mimi

"I've never known happiness was until today." said Palmon

" Please stop it if you get any happier, I'll start to cry. " said Hawkmon

"They're just happy to see each other again. " as they looked and Saw Ash, Kari, Dawn, Pikachu, Gatomon and Piplup

"Ash, Kari, Dawn, Pikachu, Gatomon Piplup you're okay" Mimi said

"I thought something bad happen to you guys. " said Yolei

"Well we wre searching for you but we end up falling at the trap door. " Said Dawn

"A nightmare" Piplup said

" you can say that again" said Gatomon

"yeah but Ash here have saved us till we fall he must've been worried" Kari said as Ash was turning red "well I ah" Ash couldn't think of a better excuse "Yeah I am worried but I won't see them get hurt" he thought

"Well that's enough of storytelling, we've got trouble. This area is called the night forest and the digimon emperor's taken control of all the geckomon and otamamon. " Said Mimi

"I know we must destroy the control spire. No problem I've been living in New York. " Said Mimi

"We can't destroy the control spire alone. " said Yolei

" You'd better contact the others and let them know where we are? " said Hawkmon

"Right. " said Yolei as she used her digivice to contact the others but they have a hard time finding them at the top didn't know they're at the night forest

"Hawkmon,yolei, where are you? " said Davis

"Hawkmon, yolei, where are you? " said both

"I hope Ash, Kari, Dawn, Mimi, Pikachu, Gatomon and Piplup are alright" said Serena

"This place has some echos. " said Davis

"Oh boy. " said Tk

"Idiot . " said serena

" I'm trying to get through to Davis, but so far no luck. " Said Yolei as Davis is looking at his Digivice

"I think it's from yolei but the signals getting weak " said Davis

"She must be nearby but in what direction. " said Tk

"The digimon emperor must be blocking the signal. " said Cody

"Cody's right but where? " said Serena

"I agreed " said sylveon

(The Digimon emperor's headquarters )

"What a wonderful way to spend a relaxing weekend getting rid of unwanted weeds in my garden. Wormon " said the emperor

"Yes master. " Said Wormon

"Who's the digimon du jour?"said the emperor

"The roachmon bros. " said Wormon

"Excellent. summon them immediately. They're staying at the roachmon motel. " said the emperor as he laughs

"There's no answer. " said Yolei

"That means we're on our own. " said Ash as they heard a noise

"We don't think so little lady. We hope we're not bugging you." said the roachmon bros

"Aah roaches! "Said Both

"It's the roachmon brothers!"said Hawkmon and palmon

" who? "Said Dawn

"I'm roachmon. " Said roachmon

"And I'm his twin brother roachmon! " Said roachmon

"I use my garbage dump attack to trash my enemies. " Said roachmon

"And I use yard sale bomb to wipe out my enemies and clean out my garage. " said roachmon as they looked at them

"That's all. I thought you said there was a bunch of kids. " said roachmon looking at his twin

"So sue me. I heard wrong. " said roachmon

"Is it really that hard to write down the message? "Said roachmon

"Maybe next time you take a call. " Said roachmon

"Excuse me, but do you always argue? "Said Yolei

"The roachmon brothers don't argue. Now stay out of this." said both

"Sorry go ahead. " said Bonnie

"I think I should use my garbage dump attack to flush them out. " said roachmon

"That's rubbish I'll just use my yard sale bomb at them." said roachmon

"Better yet, how about neither. " Said Mimi

"The roachmon brothers are not going to tell you again. Stay out of this. " said both

" Let's just get out of here those argue brothers can't decide. " said Kari but she wish she shouldn't say that to them

"I've got an idea, roachmon. Let's use both attacks. " Said roachmon

"Roachmon, that's the first smart thing you've said. " Said roachmon

"Garbage dump! "Said both as they fire garbage at them but Ash moved them and was buried in the pile as Mimi came out but not happy so was Dawn

"That's it! This is a designer blouse! " said Mimi

(Both laugh)

" That's it! no more Mrs. Nice girl you should pay for what you did to ash Piplup bubblebeam and Litten use Flamethrower! " said Bonnie

"time for a show! " said Piplup as he fires bubblebeam and hits roachmon

"Turn up the heat! " As Litten used Flamethrower at them

"i'm helping Dawn there's no way they do that to my friend Popplio let's go!" As Kari brings out Popplio

"you will pay" as she used water gun at them

"lighting paw!" Gatomon helped as she hits them

"You made us mad missies now you're gonna get it. " said both till Ash was out of the garbage then used snivy

"use Leaf tornado!" Ash said

"take this!" Snivy used her leaf tornado as she hits them

"you're next kid" said both

"Now what." said Yolei as items were falling from the sky as they decided to run

"Yard Sale bombs! "Said both as they're still running as Mimi looks at palmon

"Palmon digivolve " said mimi

"I can't until the control spire is destroyed. " said Palmon

"Then let's destroy it Mimi " said Dawn as Mimi heard what Dawn said then asked her something

"You're willing to destroy the control spire Dawn " said Mimi

"That's right Mimi you, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Tk, Davis, Alain, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie are my friends and Ash is special I realise I wasn't the only one who cares more for him" as she looks at Kari "because me and her are willing to be with him till they end . " Said Dawn till she felt a glow on her hand as she saw a pearl master digivice "Dawn you're one of us" said Kari

" Then let's do this " said Mimi as the girls nodded and ready to fight the roachmon bros

"They were 10 feet away and you missed them. " said roachmon

" I missed them you missed them. " said roachmon

" Boy, for brothers . they sure don't get along. " said Yolei as she's thinking about something "I'd be best friends with my sister if she's someone like Mimi " thought yolei as she's daydream about her and Mimi are sisters

"Yolei, I don't mean to interupt your daydream, but this is a rather precarious situation. Do you think it's time. " said Hawkmon

"Hawkmon is right time to armor digivolve" Ash said

"let's do this Ash and Yolei" said Kari

"Right Digi armor energize! " said Yolei

" Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon the wings of love. " said Halsemon

(Kari's armor digivolve )

"Digi armor energize "

"Gatomon armor digivolve to inferimon the angel of light" said inferimon

(Ash's armor digivolve)

"digi armor energize!"

"pikachu Armor digivolve to Knightchu the guardian of will. " said Knightchu

"Ready Inferimon" Knightchu talked to inferimon

"let's do the my knight"

"Yolei, Halsemon let's do teamwork and take down that ugly tower. " said Ash as Halsemon nodded

"Yolei climb on my back. " said Halsemon as Yolei climbs on as the three went in speed

"Alright let's go! " said Yolei

"Amazing" Dawn said

" Wow. That armor digivolve especially with a pokemon is so fashionable. " Said Mimi as she she's them going fight the roachmon brothers

"Take this yard sale bomb! "Said both as the items were going to smash yolei and Halsemon till Snivy used her leaf blade and slice at the objects in top speed

"We're not interested in your junk. " Said Snivy

"Tempest wing! " said Halsemon as he used tempest wing at the roachmon brothers

"I feel like someone set off a bug bomb. " Said roachmon

"Never mind. There's two of us, and against two of them. " said roachmon

"Roachmon fly swatter! "Said both as thier legs are up and going to strike Snivy as Knightchu, inferimon and Halsemon as they dodge

"Snivy" Ash shouted

"that poor thing" said mimi as they see Snivy was glowing "What's wrong with Snivy" said mimi as Dawn sees her taking form "she's evolving!" Dawn said as Snivy was now servine

"I'm more stronger now" said servine

"Snivy evolved into Servine" said Piplup as Halsemon spots the brothers

"Here they come again. " said Halsemon

"Roachmon exterminate! "Said both as they missed again as Mimi looks at the control spire

"That's it. I got a idea " said Mimi

" What? " said Yolei

"Those roachmon don't seem to be too smart. You can use them to destroy the tower. " Said Mimi

"All right! Perfecto! "Said Yolei

"good idea Mimi I can use the z- ring" said Dawn as she shows them her ring

"I like that idea Dawn and Mimi let's go exterminate that control spire " said Kari as they're heading to the control

"Come on, palmon let's get ready. " Said Mimi as the roachmon are heading their direction

"Here they come . you know what to do " said Yolei

" Roachmon exterminate! " Said both as they're using their attack at Halsemon as Mimi, palmon and Dawn with Piplup are at the searchlight

"Since these guys aren't to bright." said Mimi as she points the searchlight at the roachmon brothers and blind them as they crashed into the control spire

" Now! "Said Palmon

" Now!"said Mimi as palmon is ready to digivolve

"Palmon digivolve to togemon! "Said togemon

"Needle spray! "Said Togemon as she fires needle spray at the control spire

"Tempest wing! " said Halsemon as he used tempest wing at the control spire

"Volt blade!" said Knightchu used his volt blade at the control spire

"rosetta stone!" said inferimon used Rosetta stone the spire

"servine Leaf tornado!" Ash said as she used leaf tornado

"Now Dawn it's your turn. " Said Mimi

"Now to blast that tower ready Piplup! " Said Dawn as Piplup nodded as she activate her ring and does a pose Piplup was covered in that exact aura as Knightchu have" now Piplup use Hydro Vortex!" As Piplup used Hydro Vortex as the control spire was destroyed as the digimon emperor sees his control spire was destroyed

"My spire!Aah! They destroyed another one of my control spires! Talk about a wasted weekend. I'm going home lock up when you're done. " said the emperor as he's going back to the real world

"About time. Now I can watch my Saturday cartoons. " Said Wormon as Davis looks at his Digivice

"Hey, look. It's Yolei's signal. It's coming clear." said Davis

" That's a good sign. " Said Cody

" They must've destroy the control spire in that area with his or her help. " said Serena

" All right way ago yolei. " said Davis as the dark rings are removed by the roachmon brothers

"Now they'll be friendly. " Said Yolei

"Last thing I remember we were at the motel. " Said roachmon

" Yeah we were at the pool you ate the little chocolate they put on the pillow." said roachmon

"Will you put those chocolates on the pillow. " Said roachmon

"I brought them from home. " Said roachmon

"From home? Those were my chocolates in the freezer." said roachmon

" Oh yeah? Well, it's my freezer. " Said roachmon

"It's my house. " said roachmon

"I'm paying the rent! "Said roachmon as they're fighting when yolei, Mimi, Ash, Kari and Dawn are watching

"That goes to show you there are some families where they're better off having only one child. " said Yolei

"You're right yolei in some cases. They shouldn't have kids at all. " said Mimi

"I think it's time to leave those two alone. " said Kari

"we should Kari. " said Ash

"Same here " said Dawn

"Here comes Davis and the others. " said Mimi

"Yolei, Hawkmon were over here. " said Davis as they see the geckomon and otamamon are back to normal and you can say they missed Mimi

"hey guys!"said Ash, Kari and Dawn

"you guys miss the fun" said pikachu

" we took down that ugly spire" said piplup

"you boys always have fun. " Said Sylveon

"Mimi I will protect this area now." said togemon

" I've always counted on you." said Mimi

"Who's that? " Said Davis

"That's Mimi's digimon togemon " said Yolei

"Togemon call us if you need us. " Said Ash

"Goodbye togemon! " Said both

"Don't make me cry. and Kari, Dawn let's hope you can kick that emperor's butt if he don't harm Ash. " said togemon

"togemon. " said Kari and Dawn as they blushed on their faces

"well we should get back to the real world" Said Kari as they came back to the real world as they're saying goodbye to Mimi

"Goodbye, everyone thanks for a great picnic and Dawn hope I see you again. " said Mimi

"Yeah and Mimi I hope you come visit us at Sinnoh of these days" Said Dawn

"I should and it's great to know Ash how he never see Kari and you get hurt" said Mimi

Mimi" Dawn was blushing as she was with the group

"oh, Mimi I almost forgot" said Yolei

"huh?" "I wanted to say when I get older I want to be just like you!" said Yolei as Mimi smiled and give a "perfecto!" said Mimi as Ash walks over "Mimi I want to say thanks if it wasn't for your idea we would've been history" Ash said as she giggled

"I bet Dawn will find a digiegg so she can help out good" said Ash

"Oh' Ash if you won't confess Kari and Dawn I might keep you as my Boyfriend" Mimi said with a evil look as Ash was Blushing but smiled

"like Yolei said Perfecto!"

(at the ocean)

an meowth balloon was sighted at the ocean where Jessie, James and Meowth are bored and tired as they follow Ash but got themselves lost "Are you sure that was the right way" said James talking to meowth "of course I'm sure we look for the twerp and capture pikachu and deliver it to the boss Asap" said Meowth as Jessie looks at him "Meowth you do realise that WHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" she shouted

 **now that was it of chapter 8 seeing Snivy evolved into Servine now that Dawn is one of the team now but bad news is team rocket is on the run there will be a chance Serena will be a Digimaster and will receive the armor digi egg so will Dawn in the next chapter where Ash and Tk need to save Kari and Serena also I will be planning a next story only involves AshXKariXDawn if you want me to make that story and also if you want armor digi eggs for Serena and Dawn send your reviews and pms**

 **Review**


	9. Kari's guardian angel

**PokemonXdigimon the last digimaster**

 **chapter 9**

 **Kari's guardian angel**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon sorry for taking me so long very busy I was now this chapter will show where Ash heard that kari was trapped in the dome factory him, dawn, serena, davis and tk are going there to find her also two new armor digieggs are making a appearance for Dawn and serena now hope you enjoy this chapter**

"Rosetta stone! " said nefertimon As she fires her Rosetta stone at the control spire with the others cheering "Yeah! " said the digidestined at the real world Izzy is watching the map to see the control spire be destroyed "all right! That's 12 more control spires destroyed! " Said Izzy turns that every control spire were got destroyed by the spots of the digital "Piplup use bubblebeam! " Said dawn as Piplup fires bubblebeam at the control spire "braixen flamethrower! " Said serena as her braixen used flamethrower as it strikes the control spire as Yolei and Sora were watching "Yeah! " Said Sora

" According to the map Greymon are finished in this area. And is moving on to the next. " Said Izzy as Greymon are heading for the next control spire "Garurumon is doing the same thing!" As Garurumon is taking the next round "there's still one more control spire to destroy today. " Said Izzy looking at Tai, Matt,Tk, Kari, Davis, yolei and cody turns out Ash, Dawn, Serena are still in the digital world busy wrecking the control spires "Maybe Greymon can destroy that one too." said Matt

"I don't think he can he's too far from that area. " Said Tai

" Tai's right. " said Izzy

"In that case, we'll do it ourselves." said Davis but he's wrong on that when him, yolei, cody, Tk and kari were in the area where the control spire is built but was secured by machine digimon "intruder! Intruder! I am Guardromon. Who ever tries to enter the premises shall become victims of my grenade destroyer attack. " said Guardromon as Digmon ready for attack "Gold rush! " said Digmon as he fires gold rush but has no effect on them "Star shower! " said pegasusmon as he hits them with star shower then they changed normal "Fire rocket! " said Flamedramon as he fires at them and we're normal but more keep on coming

" Intruder! Intruder! " said the Guardromon as more keep coming "there must 100 of them! "Said Davis as Yolei looks at him

" You counted that high without even taking off your shoes and socks! " Said Yolei

"Now is a good time to go back to our world we can come up with a new plan. " Said Tk

"Tk's right we can talk to izzy. And meet with Ash, Dawn, serena with their pokemon. " Said Kari as the Guardromon are coming to them

" Are you guys out of your mind? Quit now? I've never been a quitter. " said Davis

"I agree. Davis, let's regroup." said Flamedramon as him and Digmon change back to veemon and armordillomon as they're running as Yolei sees the TV "Digiport open! " Said Yolei as her and Hawkmon are sucked in then cody and armordillomon are running to it and was sucked in then Davis and veemon were sucked in now Tk, patamon, kari and Gatomon are next till the Guardromon shown up " Grenade destroyer! "As he fires the grenade destroyer as Tk and patamon are sucked in "Wait for me! "Said kari as the TV was destroyed

( In the computer room )

" Ahh!"said both as they're landed into the pile

"Say, shouldn't we put pillows here if we're going to keep doing this? Said Yolei

"The TV was blown up as we came through, so we can't go back. " said patamon as Davis notice ones missing

"Where did kari go. " Said Davis then hits cody

"She's trapped in the digital world! "Said cody as he looks at the Digi gate meanwhile in the digital world with kari and Gatomon " I'll send the others a message saying we're okay. I don't think this has spell check. " Said Kari as she sends the message to the others

"Kari, if we find ourselves in any kind of jam, I can always armor digivolve. " Said Gatomon

" Well, let's that for special occasion. And I send Ash, Dawn, serena, max and Bonnie the message so they'll know where we are. " Said Kari at the other side of the digital world Ash, Dawn, Serena, max and Bonnie have took down 5 control spires.

"That's the last one in this area. "said Ash

"Yeah i cant wait to get back i'm exhausted." Said serena as Dawn hears her D-terminal was on as she reads it she found out it was from kari said she's trapped in the dome factory

"Guys Kari's trapped in dome factory. "said Dawn as they were shocked of hearing that as Ash looks at the others

"guys we're going to dome factory." said Ash as they nodded as the three are heading to the dome factory

"Ready Dawn." said Ash

"Ready." said Dawn as they used their flying type pokemon to fly there back to the real world

"The gate is closed we can't get to her. " said Yolei

"Tk wasn't kari with you when you went into the gate from the digital world? "Said Davis

"Hm mmm. " said Tk

"Then it's your fault why didn't you let her go first? " said Davis

"It was no one's fault it just happen. " said Cody

"How would you know you're only a little kid. " said Davis

"I still know when someone's being a jerk." said Cody

"Oh, I guess that's me." said Davis till they see clemont, Bonnie and their pokemon are back

"clemont Bonnie where's Ash, Dawn and serena? "Said Yolei

"Don't worry yolei they're on thier way to the dome factory and one thing Davis don't blame Tk for what happened to Kari and Cody's right about you being a jerk " said bonnie

" Yeah you're right about that and I think it's all our fault. " said Davis

"That's what I mean, there's no one to blame." said Cody

"Huh? Hey guys it's from Ash, Dawn and serena they said 'Kari's fine and meets us outside of the dome factory'. "said Yolei read thier email

"Yolei, I've got an idea if I can find an area close to the one she's in, then I can reach her and meet Ash and Dawn here. " said Tk as he founds the spot

"got it! I'll be back soon. " Said Tk as he used his Digivice

"I'm going too! " said patamon as they're in the digital world

"What should we do?" said Yolei

" If he thinks I'm going to stand by and let him and his best friend to be heroes they can forget it! " Shouted Davis as him and Demiveemon are sucked in the digiworld

"I was right he is a jerk. " said bonnie

"What? then I'm going. " said Yolei

"Yolei, wait a minute it's almost dinnertime. Thier families are going to wonder where they are . We have to tell Tai and the others. I think that's the best thing you and I can do to help Ash, Dawn, serena, Pikachu, Piplup, Tk and Davis right now. " Said cody

"Cody, I know you're just a kid, but sometimes you have the wisdom of an old man of 20." said Yolei

"But wait! You can't let digimon just go out in public. " Said bonnie as they're chasing poromon and upamon as Tk and Davis met Ash and Dawn at the spot which Davis became sarcastic

"This was a great idea, crossing the desert without any water." said Davis

"Well I didn't ask for your help. " said Tk as Ash, Dawn and serena were getting annoyed by Davis when they're walking through the desert "if I hear him one more tome Ash I'll punch him in the face " Whispered Dawn

"What can be worse Dawn " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said Piplup

" There's a city!" said Davis as they see the dome factory

"Looks like one of those things you shake and it's snowing. " said Tk

"Yeah it's like snow globe does it. " Said Ash

"I'll get kari wait here. " Said Davis

"No, I'll get kari you wait here. " said Tk which got Ash more steamed right now

"DAVIS ENOUGH YOU 'RE ACTING LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD!" said Ash as Davis were silent by him as Ash calmed down "Now let's go get kari and enough fighting for once. " said Ash as him and Dawn are heading to the city as Davis speaks

"Note to self Veemon don't get to Ash's bad side." said Davis

"He's right you know." said Veemon as Davis sees Tk walks to Ash

"Thanks Ash for stopping that fight " said Tk

" Hey that's what friends are for Teek. " said Ash as they're walking

"I hope kari won't ran into trouble Ash " said Dawn but she's right

"Intruder! Intruder! Intruder! " said the Guardromon as they spot Kari and nefertimon flying pass them as one is ready to fire "Rosetta stone! " as she used her Rosetta stone at the grenade destroyer then smoke appeared as nefertimon went passed them

"Kari, there aren't any tvs left in this area. " Said nefertimon

" We'll have to go to another area to find one." said Kari

"But we don't even know which direction to travel. " Said nefertimon As the digimon emperor was watching them

"Ha ha ha!"said the Digimon emperor

"It's almost dinnertime. Shouldn't you be going home soon, Ken? "Said Wormon as the emperor looks at him

"Never call me anything but master! " as Wormon is wimpering as Ken pushes the button "since she's all alone. She deserves someone special." said Ken

" Oh, no, you can't anyone but him. " Said Wormon back to the real world

"Hello, can't I speak to Tai, please? No I'm not selling anything. " Said cody on the phone as Yolei is in her parents store

"Yolei, with all the snacks and drinks you take, it's a wonder this store shows any profit at all. " Said Yolei's father

"Put it on my tab, daddy. " Said Yolei

" So that's where kari is now, Tai. " Said cody

"Okay, cody thanks for letting me know. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything." said Tai as he hangs up the phone

"Kari's at a friend's house with Dawn doing a science project on gravity, and they need to see how long I can stand on my head. " said Tai telling his mother as he's going outside and sees Matt

"Tai, I heard. So are you going to go?" said Matt

"In a few minutes, but first I have to stop by Davis' apartment . I have to tell his family that he's going to be a little late tonight. " said Tai

"I can take care of it. You go on and get to kari. " Said Matt

"Right, thanks, Matt. " Said Tai as he's running to meet with the others

" So yolei is the Digi gate open. " said Dawn

"All right! I got us in am i the best or what?" said Yolei as they heard someone in the door it was Mimi

"I also forgot I left Mimi on hold when she called from new York! Her phone bill!" said Matt as he's running in

"I told my mom we were working on a rescue project., she said she's glad we're helping stray cats. " Said cody

"Good thinking Cody " said bonnie

"dede " said ralts

"My was just glad that I left without filling up another bag. " said Yolei

"Let's go meet up with the others. " said clemont

"Yeah we got kari to save. " Said Bonnie

" Dede " said Dedenne back with kari, nefertimon who had lost those Guardromon as they landed safely as Kari hops off nefertimon

"I hope we see the others soon. " said Kari

"Kari don't worry I bet Ash might found out you were in the dome factory" said nefertimon

"you believe so? " Said Kari

"of course kari he's your friend since childhood he never let nothing happen to you. " said the nefertimon as Kari ask her one question

"you're right nefertimon . " Said Kari they see the Guardromon found them

"Intruder! Intruder! " said Guardromon as it's time for them to go

"Man they never give up! " Said nefertimon at the outside of the dome factory Ash, Dawn, serena Pikachu, Piplup, Tk and Davis sees there's one guard standing

"There's just one guard at the door . we're going to have to take him , he'll call for reinforcements. " said Tk

"Not a problem veemon and I can handle that metal head. Veemon are you ready. " Said Davis

"Yeah . Let's do it! "Said Veemon

"Wait! We should let patamon take out the guard because the control spire is inside the dome factory " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

" That's right Ash maybe patamon can digivolve. " Said Dawn

" Pip. " said Piplup

"I always wanted to see patamon digivolve" said serena

" They're right Tk there aren't any control spires in this area." Said patamon

"Well, just the one inside the I agreed with Ash and Dawn's plan. " Said Tk as he brings out his Digivice " then go for it! " said Tk

"All right! "said patamon

" Digimon, Digimon"

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions "

" Digivolve into champion!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon! " said Angemon as the light clears as they see Angemon for the first time

"Angemon, I haven't seen you in a while." said Tk as Ash, Dawn, serena, Pikachu, piplup, Davis and veemon saw him

"Wow I didn't know patamon can digivolve to a angel. " said Dawn

"Pip. " said piplup

"Whoa! Now that's awesome! "Said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"wow Tk is lucky" serena was amazed and admired tk

"An-An-Angemon? "Said Davis with a stupid look

"Hi there big guy." said Veemon as they watched Angemon charging for the Guardromon as he spots him

"Intruder! " said Guardromon

"Angel rod!" said Angemon as he throws his staff at him and shuts down "I nailed him " said Angemon as Ash,Dawn, serena, Pikachu, piplup, Tk and Davis are running to the gate as soon it opens as he changes back into patamon

"You know, those control spires really ruin my day. " Said patamon

"You did great patamon. " Said Tk

"So that's what Patamon digivolve to. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" If it wasn't for those control spires he could've helped us out. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said Piplup

"I hate those things" said serena

"So besides armor digivolve patamon can digivolve to Angemon? "Said Davis

"What about Gatomon? "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"That's true " said Dawn

" Pip. " said Piplup

"yeah what about Gatomon?" said serena

"Well, she can digivolve to Angewomon. " Said Tk

"Awesome! " Said both Ash, Dawn and serena

" wonder what angewomon look like " said pikachu

" maybe pretty. " said piplup

"Angemon and Angewomon? "Said Davis

"That's right we make a great team. hey maybe you or Dawn and serena can reach the next level once serena has a master digivice " Said Patamon as Ash and Dawn thinked about it

"You think it'll happen Ash." said Dawn

" It might happen Dawn besides if patamon and gatomon can do it so will us. " said Ash

"me fight along side with tk that will be wonderful" said serena with a blush

"One question is there a angebabymon too. " said Davis

"He just ask the weirdest question " said patamon as they laughed

"Veemon. " Said Davis

"Huh?"said Veemon

"Please tell me if you can digivolve into Ange something, too." said Davis as he shakes him and veemon said nothing

"He's still got lot to learn. " Said Tk

" What a rookie? "Said Ash

" idiot " said pikachu

"That's true " said Dawn

" more like a nut. " said Piplup as serena saw something

"guys over there" she points at the left side and saw two new armor digieggs one has a diamond colored star and other has a yellow halo on it "armor digieggs but there's not anymore digidestined here" said davis

"no those eggs are for them" Ash points at Dawn and Serena

"you think so Ash?" said Dawn

"yes dawn lift them up you two" as they nodded to Ash and they lift them up the star one goes to dawn the halo went to serena and she received a master digivice makes her a member of the team back at the real world

"So, Davis is over at my brothers house, so he probably won't be home until later on. " Said Matt talking to Jun Motomiya

(Giggles)

"What?"said Matt

"You're lying. I can tell when people are lying because they usually start blinking alot. " Said Jun as Matt was nervous "I promise not to tell my parents you were lying if you promise to go out on a date with me, okay? See you friday at 8:00. " said Jun as she closed the door

"How come he gets candy than I do? " said poromon

"Stop complaining there's plenty more." said Yolei

"Yeah chill. " said bonnie

" dede. " Said dedene

"Let's hope cody gets here. " said clemont as they see cody

"I bring reinforcements. " said Cody as they see Tai

"Let's get to work. " Said Tai as the digimon emperor contacted his slave

"You summoned me, your highness? "

"Please hold for the digimon emperor. Line for you sir. " said Wormon as Tk and Davis decide to take action

" Digi armor energize! " said both Tk and Davis

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage. " Said Flamedramon

"Patamon armor digivolve to pegasusmon." said pegasus

"Let's do this Dawn and serena " said Ash as they nodded

" Right it's time digi armor energize! " said both

(Ash's armor digivolve)

" Digimon "

" pikachu armor digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" armor digivolve "

"Knightchu the gaurdian of will "

( Dawn's armor digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Piplup armor digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. " as Piplup was changing

" armor digivolve " as a humanoid Piplup appeared with ninja armor and a helmet

" grandempoleon the sensei of faith "

(serena"s armor digivolve)

"digimon"

"braixen armor digivolve to"

"digimon digital monsters digimon are the champions." braixen was changing

"armor digivolve" as a armored wizard humanoid braixen shown up with a staff

"MageBraixen the wizard of trust"

"wow look at them" said tk

"that's grandempoleon an wise sensei ninja armor digivolve form of Piplup he is wise but his hydro dragon will strike his enemies" said patamon

"that's magebraixen an wizard was braixen's armor digivolve form she maybe beautiful but her flame storm will strike anything"

"Fire rocket! " said Flamedramon as he fires at Guardromon

" Volt blade! " said Knightchu as he used volt blade at the Guardromon

"hydro dragon! " said grandempoleon as she used his hydro dragon at the Guardromon

"fire storm!" said magebraixen as she used fire storm at the guardromon

"I'm getting Kari's signal. " said Tk as Ash was running with knightchu along with daw, grandempoleon, serena and magebraixen heard that they're catching up to Tk as Flamedramon is carry Davis as they see kari and nefertimon

"Boy, am I glad to see you! "Said kari

"Grenade destroyer! " said Guardromon as they're firing at kari and nefertimon As they're hit nefertimon change back to gatomon

" Intruder! Destroy! "Said Guardromon as Kari and Gatomon see Alantispoleon

"Not at my new friend ugly hydro dragon "Said grandempoleon as she used his hydro dragon and washes the Guardromon away

"Thanks Alantispoleon! "Said Kari as she looks at the three

" Hey Ash, tk, Davis! You guys are my heroes! "Said kari

" At least you're safe Kari " said Ash as Kari blushed

"Now we're together were going to wreck that tower. " Said Knightchu

"Come on kari, hop on you too Gatomon " said grandempoleon as Davis lost his chance to ask kari to come with him

"dawn was that Piplup" said kari

"long story kari" said dawn but not till they see another machine digimon

" Why can't these guys ever be small?"said Davis

"Andromon! "Said kari as Ash and kinghtchu learned he's a friend "I am Andromon! I have one mission seek out my enemy and destroy him with my lighting blade! "Said Andromon as Kari sees he's got a black ring on him

"Andromon? "Said Kari

"I am programmed to destroy the enemy. You are the enemy I will destroy you. " said Andromon

"Andromon, don't you remember us? We're your friends. " said Kari

"Kari you're hanging around with the wrong people. Said Davis as he looks at Flamedramon "Flamedramon, you'll have to use all your power!"said Davis as Ash and kinghtchu heard what he said

"Is Davis crazy we can't strike Andromon he's Kari's friend. " said Ash as knightchu knew he can't hurt a friend of Kari's

"That's right Ash our friend Optimus prime have taught us freedom is right for all sentian beings. " said knightchu as Flamedramon is going to strike

"Flaming fist! " as Flamedramon as he's charging him

"Lightning blade! "Said Andromon as he strikes Flamedramon with lighting blade as he changes back into veemon

"Veemon, speak to me." said Davis

" You're kneeling on my tail. " Said Veemon

"Star shower! " said pegasusmon as he used star shower at Andromon but didn't harm him " Lightning blade! " Said Andromon as he strikes pegasusmon as he changes back into patamon

"I'll have two cheeseburgers and a large order of fries. " Said patamon

"That didn't work. So what now? "Said Davis

"Andromon, don't you remember how we fought together side by side? " said Kari

"Kari, we have to get out of here. We don't even know if it's the same Andromon. " Said Tk

"I'm sure it's him " said Kari

"Even if it is, he's under control of the digimon emperor. He can't even hear your voice. " Said Tk

"You don't even know that. " Said Kari as dawn stopped them

"Please don't fight you two. " said dawn

"She's right you guys he's heading right for us! "Said Davis as Andromon scanned the Goggles them a image of Tai appeared as the digimon are going to fight as Halsemon appeared

"I'm glad we're not too late. " Said Halsemon then Digmon appeared

"Gold rush! " said Digmon as he fires at Andromon but didn't harm him " Huh? Hey, that comment about scrap metal was just a joke. " Said Digmon as Tai, cody, serena, max and Bonnie appeared

" Kari, are you okay? " said Tai

"Yeah, but, Tai, it's Andromon! " Said kari as Andromon scanned Tai " Andromon slow down its me Tai " said Tai . " Tai who?" Said Andromon as he scanned again and Tai's picture shown up " Oh Tai! " but Ash, Knightchu, dawn, grandempoleon, serena and magebraixen notice the dark ring is trying to get control of him and went berserk as he looks at kari and grabs her

"Hey you put her down now!" Said Gatomon as they see three armor digivolved pokemon changed back and went back to Ash, Dawn and serena as Ash run to Andromon

"Andromon put kari down " said Ash

" stop this andromon the emperor is your enemy" said pikachu

" Yeah did you remember her she's your friend. " Said Dawn

" come on just fight it. " said Piplup

"you never hurt friends" serena said

"They're right Andromon do you remember me?"Said Kari

"I am . . . Trying. " Said Andromon as he scans kari and finds her picture "Yes, "said Andromon

"We all took a picture together. " Said Kari as a tear went down to Andromon as he scans a picture

"A picture?"said Andromon as Kari's digivice dropped down and landed on him as the light appeared "faces. " as the pieces appeared like jigsaw " long ago the digidestined I love jigsaw puzzles. Now I see the complete picture. "As Andromon is returned to normal

"Kari. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. " Said Andromon as he puts kari down and destroyed the dark ring around his neck then looks at the control spire

"That control spire is responsible for all this. Well no more. Gatling attack! " As Andromon fires Gatling attack at the control spire when it's destroyed the Guardromon are turn off

"Andromon, are all of these Guardromon going to stay broken forever. " said Kari

"No, thier programs were rewritten by the digimon emperor. They just need to be reprogrammed. Watch." said Andromon as he shuts down the Guardromon

"Actually, once I reprogram the Guardromon, I'll stay here to protect them in case the digimon emperor returns. " Said Andromon as the reprogram is complete

"I feel fresh as a daisy. " Said Guardromon as Andromon sees Ash, Dawn and serena

"And I want to thank you new friends for making me remember my friends. " said Andromon as Ash and Dawn smiled " That's what we do help others. " said Ash and Dawn

" And the way we helped the digidestined and the digimon we master digivolve. " Said Serena

"That's right and we never abused thier power for evil deeds. " said Dawn

"Now it's our destiny to defend the three worlds from the digimon emperor and we must fulfill that prophecy together. " said Ash

" you bet " said pikachu

" no worries. " said piplup

" yeah we can help this world. " Said braixen as Andromon walks to Ash

"Ash I just want you to know that there's still more digimasters are chosen others from your regions and others from other places that you taught them the ways of pokemon and they too share the same bond with them. " said Andromon as Ash, Dawn and serena now learned that others on thier world came from dimensions and city's at around the globe being chosen as they leave the dome factory

" Come on,let's go home." said Tai as they active the Digi gate and are sucked back to the real world as they get back they notice izzy who was not happy

"Izzy, we're you waiting this whole time?"said Tai

"Shh. Let's go." Said Izzy as they're out of the school "Matt just called and told me what happened with kari, and I'm really upset you guys have left me out of the loop. Cody called Tai for help, and Tai called Matt, no one calls me until the adventure is over. " Said izzy

"Come on izzy, there was just no time to call you. You're the big part of the team. " said Tai

"That's right, and as a team member, I expected to be treaded with the same respect I give all of you. I've gotten us out of jams with my particular skills." said izzy

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." said Tai

"Now that's what I call respect. Okay, I forgive you. Oh I almost forgot the reason I came here.i examined the new digivices and determined that they have three different settings digital, detect, and discover. Maybe we should call them D-3s from now little devices arent they? I had help with the research from my friend Wallace in America. Maybe you guys will meet him D-3s might have sent a message to Andromon ' s memory banks which then" Said izzy

"Don't worry Izzy Andromon told Ash,Dawn, serena about the master digivices already. " Said Kari

"Man and we're hungry too. " said Max

"That's right. Our parents are waiting for us. The foods probably cold and soggy by now. Of course for my mom that's an improvement. " Said Tai till Tk speaks

"hey serena you and magebraixen are awesome out there" said tk as serena was blushing

"Oh thank you tk" said serena as ash sees them happy

"How wonderful they're actually spending time together" said Ash as Kari walks to him

"Ash you actually came for me" said kari

"Yes I did kari I never let anything happen to you" Ash said as Kari hugged him

"Thank you my guardian angel" Kari said as Ash smiled but at Matt's apartment

" Some girl named Jun called today, Matt and she said you have a date with her on Friday. She made dinner reservations for you two at O'Malley's. " said Matt's father

"At O'Malley's what's that?"Said Matt

"The most expensive restaurant in town." said Matt's father

" This is all Davis's fault. I can't believe I have to take his sister out on the date."Thought Matt as he's angry

"Hey, Matt, something smells great." said Matt's father as Matt sees the dinner burnt

"Dinners ready." Said Matt

(Ken's apartment )

"Suppertime! Ken, dear, you're busy . I'll leave it outside your door. " Said Mrs. Ichijoji as she lefts the food as for Ken with a look

"Blast! Those digivices are becoming a nuisance to me and those master digivices with those creatures. I've got to get them away from those kids. " Said Ken

 **now that was it of chapter 9 seeing dawn and serena received armor digieggs also I will be planning a next story only involves AshXKariXDawn if you want me to make that story and also if you want armor digi eggs for Serena and Dawn send your reviews and pms**

 **Review**


	10. Ken's secret

**PokemonXdigimon the last digimaster**

 **chapter 10**

 **Ken's secret**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon sorry for taking me so long very busy I was now this chapter will show where Ash decides to play soccer with davis and meets ken in person then things were getting suspicious about him will they find out**

"I got it. " said the boy who is playing soccer

"Kick it. " said the boy #2 as we see Davis sliding

"Shoot it. " said the boy #3 as Davis kicks the ball as it went rolling to the gang as Tai caught it "You walk much, Davis? " Said Tai as Davis was laughing nervous and rubs his nose then they notice Ash was laughing "What's so funny Ash " said tk looking at his best friend "Davis has alot to learn. " Said Ash as they're seeing Davis with his team "all right, team. Hustle in. Let's go. Now quite down. I've got an announcement to make. All right. Our first scrimmage is this Sunday. It's again last year's number one team in the league. " Said the coach

"That's the team with that brainiac kid. He's good at soccer, sports, he's good at everything. " Said Davis

" Hey, hey, watch the name calling. He's Ken ichijoji. " Said coach as Yolei is reading about him

"As captain of his soccer team, Ken ichijoji led his team to victory last season by scoring a record setting 45 goals. " said Yolei as the others watch "this kid may even be better than I am. " Said Tai looking at the profile "I bet he could be in the Olympics. " said Cody " I never even got a chance to beat him. We never played his team last season. " said Davis as Tk looks at him " You guys got knocked out early. You didn't even make a playoffs. " Said Tk then serena looks at Davis "He's right you know. " said Serena as Davis looks at them " very funny you two. " said Davis

"You think you can beat him? " Said Kari

"I don't have to flat out beat him. If I can make it a close game, I'd be a living legend, and everyone knows how much chicks dig living legends. " Said Davis

"Oh, Davis. " Said Yolei

" Uh-oh it's happening already. " Said Davis

"When you see Ken, will you get his autograph for me?"Said Yolei

"Yolei and Ken sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. " said Cody

" I didn't say I wanted to kiss him. I just wanted him to marry me " Said Yolei

"Ask for his autograph yourself. "said Davis

"Oh, I guess I could do that. " Said Yolei

"Let's all go to the game. You can ask him then." said Kari

" Hey, don't you want my autograph? "Said Davis

" You weren't a legend yet Davis. " Said Dawn was annoyed by Davis

"I agreed" said Kari

"You sounded like Ash Kari. " Said Davis as Kari was blushing by him saying Ash's name

"Kari why were you blushing when Davis mentions Ash ." said Yolei as Dawn looks at her " none of your business Yolei " said Kari as Serena walks to her " It's okay Kari me and tk knew you have a crush on him. " said Kari as Dawn's face turns redder as a beet now the other digidestined knew Kari's secret "Kari and Ash sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. " said Davis as Dawn looks at him "If I have a monkey talisman from jackie's world I could've turn Davis into a frog. " Thought Dawn then hits Tk with one thing

"Hey where is Ash? " Said Tk then they notice someone at the soccer field

( In the soccer field )

Ash is at the soccer field looking at the soccer ball and the goal net which made him remember the move from an old friend "this game brings me back the time at Mata nui with an old friend that taught me this move. " said Ash as he lifts the ball with his leg then bounces it to his head then the chest as bounce the ball to the air then he leaps to the air then kicks it to the goal

"As mikey says Cowabunga! " Said Ash as the digidestined sees that move Davis was shocked of seeing that move

"I've never seen that move before. " said Yolei who was surprised of Ash's move

"Whoa! that move was a spike " said Tai

"He could be a legend with that move " said Cody which got Davis brainstormed

"Hold on I'll be right back. " said Davis as he's running to the door

"Is Davis serious. " said Bonnie as they see Ash puts the soccer ball away "that brings bring back the old times. " said Ash as he's going to meet with the others till he sees Davis running to him

"Hey, Ash. " said Davis as Ash looks at him

"What is it Davis " said Ash

" Ash my friend I want you to be a part of the team at the soccer game at Sunday. "said Davis as Ash don't buy it

"Why would you want me to join. You already got more team players and one thing you hate me remember. " said Ash as he leaves

"No Ash don't mind what I said were buddies I only say it as a friend Ash please" Davis does the eye pleading way "Ok When are we going to start" said Ash as Davis then was happy "Tomorrow better be here" till Davis got home

"Can I come to your game, too, Davis "said Demiveemon

"Sure you can watch me and Ash wipe the field with Mr. Perfect. I'll show them who's the man. " Said Davis as they're here at the soccer field as Davis was stretching with his team then sees his friends watching him

" good luck Davis!" Said Serena

"Don't forget to hug Ken! "Said Yolei

"Give him a kiss, too! " said Tai as Davis didn't like that joke but to Serena, clemont, Bonnie and Dawn was awkward for them

"This feels awkward "said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"Yeah I agreed with that" said Serena

"Like what? " said Cody

"I think we see something is near at our location. " said Tk but he's correct something is coming an bus coming with a bunch of girls waiting

"Enjoy the attention while it lasts, pal." said Davis

" Oh, I can't believe it's really him. " Said Yolei squeeze poromon

"Dawn is it true that you had a crush on Ash just like Kari. " said Cody

"well...I do but speaking of Kari where is she?" Dawn said was true where is Kari not to mention where's Ash the soccer game was ready as Ash has his soccer uniform on "Well if pohatu was here he will be happy to see this move." till he hears someone "Hey Kari..." as he looks at Kari what appeared to be wearing a cheerleader uniform Ash's face was blushing red

(Carpenters close to you )

"Wow Kari you're beautiful. " said Ash She smiled and blushed.

"I wore it for you Ash so I can cheer you." said Kari Ash smiled

"thanks Kari you're the best mind you watch over pikachu for me." Ash said as he pass her pikachu

"Sure. And Ash?"

"Yeah Kari."

"Good luck." as Kari left Ash smiled as he's hear with Davis's team and runs in the field "Hey Davis who's the new guy." said one of his team " yeah, his name is Alf." said Davis Ash looks at him "It's Ash genius. " said Ash

"That Jerk keeps forgetting his name " Said Dawn talking about how a jerk davis is as Kari came

"hi Dawn is Ash ready for the game" said Kari

"you bet Kari and nice cheerleader uniform." said Dawn

"thanks and wow you're wearing one too" said Kari

"you bet I'm going to cheer Ash on as well. " Said Dawn in her cheerleader uniform

Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"When I woke up, I was just a regular kid . when I go to bed tonight, I'll be king of the world. " Thought Davis as he watches the players coming out

"I hope Davis hasn't gotten in over his head. " said Tai as they're seeing the Last one is getting out of the bus

"Tai probably thinks I've gotten In over my head. " Thought Davis then notice ones missing

" Where's Ken. " said Davis

"Where is he?"said Kari

"Izzy? No, we're waiting for Ken. " Said Tk

"Ken's not coming is he, cody." said Yolei

"Will you stop asking me if I say yes?"Said Cody

"Ah, it's best not to tell her that or we're going to be goners cody " said Clemont as Cody nodded as Davis is running to the team

"Excuse me, any of you know when Ken is going to be here? " Said Davis

"He's got a commercial to shoot and a meeting about having a soccer ball named after him. " said the team player

"Ken hardly has time play anymore. " Said the team player #2

"I never get to play him. " Said Davis was upset

"Hey, Davis, can we talk?"Said Tai as Davis runs to him " even if Ken doesn't show, his teammates are Champions. If you're not careful, they'll use you as a ball. " Said Tai

"If you play really well against last year's Champions. " said Tk

"Win or lose, you'll still be a hero. " Said Kari

"Yeah, I'll still be a living legend. " said Davis

" Why stay if Ken isn't here? It's not like I don't have things I could be doing. " Said Yolei

"What about Davis? " said Cody as they're watching Davis going to win the game "I've got to play as well as Ken, I've got to. " Thought Davis as they're winning every goal as the gang are cheering on Davis as they see the score on Davis and his teammates then they see Ash's skills making goals "wow dude you're awesome." said the teammate "Thanks I'm new here and start soccer. " as the game begin they got the high score as Dawn and Kari was cheering for him and got his picture

"It's rewinding. There you look good on camera. " said Kari as she held the picture of Ash to her chest. "I'm never losing this.", she kissed the picture.

"me and Ash so kicked butt out there, huh?" Said Davis

" And you kicked the ball really good. Too. " Said Demiveemon

" Yeah, that, too." said Davis then he looks at Ash " Ash you kicked like pro and become famous from my teammates. " said Davis

"thanks Davis." Said Ash

"Ash maybe we should call you "the volt" said Cody

"Thanks Cody man I need a bottle of water by now till the half. "said Ash as He went to get himself some water

"Come on Ash, we saw how you kicked that ball you should enter. " . " Said Davis

"you think Ken will show Dawn." said Kari

"I'm afraid so Kari look. " said Dawn as they heard the fans are seeing the taxi cab shown up then it was Ken he has finally shown up

"Me and my big mouth. " Said Davis

"So that's Ken ichijoji. " Said Clemont

"The first time knowing him. " said Bonnie then they see yolei was happy

"It's Ken! I don't believe it. I must be dreaming somebody pinch me. Ow! He's looking right at us. Oh, I'm going to faint. " said Yolei as Ken looks at them

"So that's what all the fuss is about? I don't know. He doesn't look so tough." Thought Davis then Ken stares at Ash, Dawn, bonnie, serena and clemont with the digidestined as Ash arrived

"so he's here" said Ash

"yeah and There's something we don't like about him staring at us?"said Dawn

"Agreed Dawn but there's something familiar about Ken I don't keep my eye on. " Said Ash as Ken looks at them then smirked

"For all the attention he's getting, that guy sure knows how to keep his cool. " Said Tai

"Hey, I'm cool. " said Davis

"More like lukewarm. " Said Tai

"That's so funny, I forgot to laugh. " Said Davis

"Hey Ken, we're really glad you could make it today. " Said Ken's coach

"Sorry I'm a little late, but there's something I had to do first. " said Ken

"We're just happy you found the time for us . Can I put you in the game? "Said the coach

"If that's what you want. " Said Ken as he's in the game as he looks at Davis " You must be Ken. I'm Davis. Nice to meet you. " Said Davis as he didn't say anything but looks at the group "he looked right at me! Can you believe he's even cuter in person than he is on tv? I could just hug him all day. " " said Yolei

"He's not an accordion, yolei." said Cody

"He's just a kid like you Davis! " Said Serena

"You gotta outrun him! "Said Tk

"You can do it, and even you can't, we won't think any less of you, man." " said Tai

" We're routing for you to the finish. " Said Ash as Davis was glad that Ash is routing "Ash is not so bad after all. " Thought Davis

"We know you two can win. " Said Dawn

"That's right Dawn " said Kari

"He's toast. " said cody as bonnie hits his Arm "Ow! What's that for? "Said cody as he's looking at her " Who's side are you on. " Said Bonnie

"Some nice friends you got there, Davis and you must be Ash. " Said Ken as whistle blows then Ken has the ball

"Whoa. No wonder they call him "the rocket."said Davis

"Did you catch that move? "Said Tai

" He's fantastic. " Said Kari

"Back off I saw him first. " Said Yolei as they see Ken made a goal

"Houston, we have a problem. " Said Davis

"He's so amazing, and did I mention dreamy?"said Yolei

"Would you like me to pinch you again? " Said cody

"I don't think she can't you cody " said clemont

"Yolei ichijoji. Ken and yolei ichijoji. " Said Yolei

"Makes me think who should my future husband will be when I grow up. " Said Bonnie as cody heard that

"wow maybe it should be me if I had a chance." said cody

"Now that Ken's tied up the game, I wonder how it's going to affect Davis ' confidence. " said Tai as they see Ken was scoring so fast

"Davis isn't looking too good out there. " said Tai the score was catching up

"Ken's running circles around him it's like Davis isn't even there ." said Kari

"Those are great moves Ash " said Dawn

"I agreed with you. " said Ash

"Easy as shooting goals into an empty net. Ken has more than just skill. He leads his team like a general leads an army. " Said Tk as they're almost tied in the same score

"He's not just good, he's great. " Said Davis

"Stick to the playbook I wrote, everybody. All fullbacks and midfielders move up! "Said Ken as he's going to reach the goal but thanksto Davis who have made a goal by sliding then hits the ball they may have won the game but everyone still routes for Ken as Davis runs kicks ken going to get the ball till he saw Ash got the ball

"Thanks for the ball dude. " said Ash Davis was now angrier that Ash caught it before he did. As everyone sees Ash going for the goal as he picks it up with his feet then leaps it to the air Ash jump and spin till the ball reaches to his direction and kicked and hit the goal as everyone was shocked that Ken lost from Ash Everyone was cheering loudly, even Dawn and Kari was cheering the best.

"Ash won!" said Dawn

"I know he can do it!" said Kari

"Hey, Ken, is your leG all right? Sorry about that tackle. I guess I caught you off guard. " Said Davis as him and Ken looks at his leg bruised with little bleed coming "I barely felt it. Too busy thinking about scoring goals. " said Ken then he notice Ash walking to them " Hey, Ash, I guess you saw that injury in Ken's leg. I also guess you think I'm a idiot to do that. " Said Davis but sees Ash smiled

"Hey, I came to say you did great on the game and besides. " said Ash as davis smiled "thanks Ash that was a awesome move there and that legend title goes to you." said Davis then Ken looks at Ash " so you must be Ash ketchum I heard from your friends talking to you. I gonna say you sure know how to be with your friends. " said Ken

"I'm always there for my friends and I also help Davis at the game. " said Ash

"Your teammates probably told you about how I was dominating the field, how unstoppable I was before you got here but seeing Ash won. " Said Davis

"Someone may have mentioned something about your play. If you keep it up, you might win a championship. " said Ken as he then looks at Ash "You did good as well. You've impressed me." said Ken

"I impressed everyone. " said Ash

"Once you guys got so far ahead, I figured it was all or nothing, so I went for it on that last play. " Said Davis

" Davis is right of all of those words he said. " Said Ash

"I was obviously focused on scoring another goal and didn't see you coming that play never fails. " Said Ken

"Well, it did against me. " Said Davis

"and why another goal." said Ash

"Well, my worthy adversary and newcomer, farewell. Until we meet again in battle. " said Ken offers them as Ash finds something suspecious about Ken calling him "newcomer " was the same words as the digimon emperor said to him, Dawn, serena, clemont and Bonnie when they faced him and destroyed those control spires

"Worthy adversary? "Said Davis then they shook hands then they're walking with thier friends "then we shook hands and he said he admired me. " Said Davis as they're off Ash stopped when he was tackled by a hug.

"Ash you won! You won! I knew you'd win." said Kari Ash was blushing till their friends cheered him. "Wow. I never knew I was this popular."

"It doesn't matter if Davis win or lose, you'll always try again. " said Ash

"Just like me and Ash when we're going to fulfill our dreams and we don't give up till it's over! . " Said Dawn

"That's so great Ash and Dawn and that's true it wasn't so bad and guess what. He called me his worthy adversary. " The rocket" practically said I'm as good as he is. " Said Davis

"I can't believe you didn't me his autograph. " Said Yolei as Serena gives Yolei something " you like this? "Said serena as Yolei sees it's Ken's autograph "how did you? "As Yolei didn't finish "I asked him it's for a friend that likes him " said Serena as Yolei is holding on that autograph

"That sliding block you did was ultra cool, Davis. said Tk

"Yeah cool." said Kari

"It made my tooth tingle. " said Demiveemon

"That's super terrific. " said Max

"Not as terrific as Ash's awesome kick he did with that soccer ball. " Said Dawn

"Yeah that's awesome. I bet you that Ken and I are going to be on the same championship team someday. " said Davis

" I think you're getting ahead of yourself. How about you try scoring at least one goal against him?"said Tai

"Very funny, Tai, but I guess you got a point. I'll have to try that. " Said Davis

(All laughing) as they didn't know they've been watched " go ahead, laugh while you're still able, for the time draws closer to when you shall bow before me. " Thought Ken but he noticed Ash was looking at the river front as Dawn sees him " Ash, what's bothering you? "Said Dawn as Ash looks at her " I've got this strange feeling about Ken, Dawn. The way he mentioned calling me "newcomer ." Said Ash

"That's what the digimon emperor called us. You don't think he's? " said Dawn

"Only one thing to find out till tomorrow" said Ash

"I agreed with the idea. " Said Dawn

"First thing in the morning " said Ash as they're walking but they blushed by seeing thier hands together again as Ken watches them

"Those two will be a problem. I'll have to get rid of them first. " Thought Ken

(Morning at the school )

"I'll wait to shake hands with my beloved in person. " Said Yolei

"Oh, brother. " said both

" Just what are you doing, cody?"Said Tk

"Yeah something wrong?"said Max

"I can't believe it."said Cody as they looked at the computer

"You're dreaming let me pinch you. " Said upamon as they see one control spire

"It's a control spire. " Said cody

"What's it doing there? " Said Kari

"Controlling, spiring. . The usual. " said Gatomon

" it must have been built overnight. Amazing."said Cody

"So just where is it located? "Said Tk

"This map doesn't list the points of interest. " Said cody

"It's the forbidden valley of no return. " said upamon

"Why do bad guys always name things like that? "Said Kari

"It's in the job description after "really stinky breath." Said Tk

" Even if this was the valley of duckies and bunnies, with the control spire there, there's trouble. " said Cody

" You that's where Ash,Dawn, Pikachu and piplup went guys. " Said patamon

" I'm afraid so mom told me that Ash left this morning with Dawn, Pikachu and piplup they must've found out something. " said Tk

" I sure hope they're okay. " said Serena was worried about her friends in the valley of no return Ash, Kari, Dawn, Gatomon, Pikachu and piplup are looking for the control spire as they have a look on the spot

"It doesn't seem like a valley of no return to me Dawn " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" We've many places worse like giratina's world. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said Piplup

"you two been through lots of adventures." said Kari

"All we have to is destroy the control spire before it's used to control all of the digimon and we find the digimon emperor. "said Ash as the girls nodded but they won't find the digimon emperor because he found them

"I've been waiting for you girl and Newcomers. " said the Digimon emperor as Ash, Kari and Dawn looked at him

" Thought we ran into you. " said Ash

"wow Ash is right." said Kari

"So what's your plan this time. " Dawn

"Don't worry I've already plan this out for you two. " said the Digimon emperor as he calls upon his two slaves but they're familiar to Kari as Ash and Dawn about those two

"That's leomon and ogremon Dawn! "Said Ash

"You're right Ash those two are Tk and Kari's friends we heard from thier stories. " said Dawn

"Pika " said pikachu

"Pip. " said piplup

"While you three fight them I'll have your friends to take care of, now destroy them! "Said the Digimon emperor as he left then leomon and ogremon are going to fight Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup "destroy the children. " said leomon as he's bringing out his sword "I'll enjoy destroying newcomers for the emperor " said ogremon as he's ready for his club

"Man, I thought davastator was worse. " said Dawn as she remembered the giant decpticon they faced back at Kanto

"We have no choice Dawn if we free them from the emperor's control we'll save our friends in time. " said Ash

"That's right we better free Tk and Kari's friends. " said Dawn

"You'll do that you two." said Kari as they smiled

"you bet" said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Pip. " said Piplup as Ash and Dawn brings out thier master digivices

"It's time to Armor digivolve! " said Ash and Dawn and Kari

(Ash's armor digivolve )

" Digi-armor energize "

" Digimon "

" pikachu armor digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" armor digivolve "

"Knightchu the guardian of will "

(Dawn's Armor digivolve )

" Digi-Armor energize!"

" Digimon "

" Piplup armor digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" armor digivolve "

" grandempoleon the sensei of faith "

(Kari's armor digivolve)

"Digi-armor energize!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to!"

"digimon digital monsters, digimon are the champions."

"armor digivolve"

"Nefertimon the angel of Light!"

"Let the battle begin. " said Knightchu as him, nefertimon and Grandempoleon are ready to fight leomon and ogremon as for the other side of the valley of no return

"I think this valley is quaint and homey. " Said Yolei

" More like homely. " said Davis

"Quiet. We don't want the emperor to hear us." said Veemon as they hear yolei fell

"I bet heard that. " Said Serena as her,gatomon, Tk, patamon, cody and armordillomon doped down as well

"Guys! Did you see that? Are you okay? The just ate our friends. " Said Davis

" Maybe it'll swallow us next. " Said Veemon as for the others are in the deepest part

"I'm worried that we're next." said Serena

" Sylve. " Said sylveon as her, sylveon, Clemont ,Bonnie are swallow down

"You have to ask " said Clemont

"I'm worried where's it taking us. " said Bonnie as Davis is digging for them

"I think you better call Tai to help us out. " Said Veemon

"No way, Veemon. That'll take way too long. help me dig before we find more trouble. " Said Davis

"More trouble has found you. " said the emperor's voice

"Digimon emperor, what have you done? Where are my friends? "Said Davis

"Your friends are here with me. Come and see if you dare. " Said the emperor

"Ru, Veemon. The ground could open up and swallow us any second." said Davis

" I wanted to start getting more exercise. But running for my life wasn't what I in mind. " said Veemon

"I'm more worried about our friends right now. The emperor's voice came from this direction." said Davis as he sees him " there he is. You're going to get it! "As the emperor laughs

"Oh, I am so scared. " said the Digimon emperor

" Let my friends go! What have you done with them?" said Davis

" Take a look, your friends are at my mercy, and so, it would appear are you. " Said emperor as Davis and veemon saw thier friends

" Oh, no. Guys!" Said Davis

" Ash, Kari and Dawn, where are you? " said Veemon

(At the battle )

"Fist of the beast king! "Said leomon used the fist of the beast king at Knighchu and it's a good thing he missed

"There's gonna be the way to save leomon. " said Knightchu and sees ogremon waving his bone club at Grandempoleon as he's dodging

"Keep dodging kid I'll soon strike you out of the game. " said ogremon as Knightchu and Grandempoleon are going to think of a plan then nefertimon has one

"What are they doing?" said Kari

"I think they had a idea" said Ash

" Knightchu why would we combine our powers together just like pegasusmon and I used. " Said Nefertimon as Knightchu and Grandempoleon likes the idea

" then we should. " Said Knightchu as him and Grandempoleon are leaped into the air grabbed Nefertimon's legs then they're glowing and focus thier powers together as a hybrid of electricity and Aqua and Rosetta stone are together in the powerful stone "ready. " Said Knightchu as he looks at Grandempoleon and Nefertimon "ready. " Said both

" Electro Rosetta Aquastone! "Said Knightchu, Grandempoleon and Nefertimon as they used thier Electro Rosetta aquastone at leomon and ogremon and they're send flying inside the flying and landed on the ground free from the rings "they'll be fine right now we have to find the other." said Ash as the girls agreed as the trio still have enough energy left to meet up with the others just as we see Davis and veemon see thier friends tied up

"Davis save yourself! "Said Serena

"Run you can still escape! "Said Tk

" Don't take your eyes off the emperor. " Said cody

"What are you waiting for? Save me. " Said Yolei

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. " Said Davis

" Your time is running short. Whoops, times up. " Said the emperor

"Oh, no! "Said Davis

"Awaken, deltamon. " Called the emperor

"Maybe it's a ducky or a bunny. Or not! " Said Veemon as they see deltamon

"Just what is that thing, Veemon? "Said Davis

"Deltamon is a dragon type digimon with a metal head for one hand and a skull for the other . his attacks are triplex force and triple bite." said Veemon

"What luck that you all dropped by. It's deltamon's dinner time, and eating all of you will make a well balanced meal. " Said the emperor

"Oh, no, you won't I'll never let you get away with this. " Said Davis

"It appears that you have no choice. If you want me to show mercy, you must beg for it. " said the emperor as Davis and veemon heard "you heard me, pathetic lose. On your knees and beg, "please master spare my friends. "As Davis has no choice as he's down his knees

"Don't Davis. " Said Veemon

"Please master spare my friends. " said Davis

" Please master spare my worthless friends. " repeated the digimon emperor

"Please,master spare my worthless friends. " begged Davis

"That's excellent. now, Veemon, restrain him. I command you! "Command the digimon emperor

"Never! " said Veemon

"It's okay veemon. Do what he says. " Said Davis

"Davis. " Said Veemon

"If it'll save our friends, obey the emperor. " Said Davis as veemon has no choice but to restrain him as the emperor laughs

"Seeing you squirm is so delicious. Maybe I should take pity on you . As you can see deltamon has only three mouths, but there are seven children. Therefore, you may have one. Sadly, I cannot spare them all. Choose who will be spared. And perhaps I'll make Ash, Kari and Dawn beg to me. " said the emperor but what he didn't know was Ash, Kari, Dawn and their partners are behind the boulder

"He thinks we can fall for that. He's more dumber than team rocket " said Ash

"I agreed Ash." said Kari

"Is there a chance to save them. " said Dawn then they notice something suspecious about thier friends

"Davis just do it. Ash did the same when he sees Hughs died ." said Yolei till it hit them

"That's not our friends Voltachu they're imposters. " Said Dawn

"That's right we've didn't mention Kari about our friends Hughs since we met the elric brothers. "said Ash as they watched Davis is going to make a choice till the hourglass is up but making a choice is hard for Davis

"You brought this on yourself. You made me look like a fool . now you must suffer " Thought the emperor than looks at them " and now, digidestined, times up. It's time to say goodbye. " said the emperor as Davis looks at him

" Wait! Take me instead of the other!"shouted Davis

"You think you can satisfy his hunger? All right then. Deltamon! "" Said the emperor as deltamon is coming for them as Knightchu, Nefertimon Grandempoleon knew they have to save them "all right that's it I'm going to save Davis " said Knightchu as he's going to save him in top speed as it was a direct hit at deltamon set him free from the emperor's control

"Knightchu, Grandempoleon and Nefertimon thanks "Said Davis

"What? " said the emperor

"That's try digimon emperor were not falling for your tricks. " said Dawn

" And that's a big surprise we seen. " Said Ash as they seen the hole appeared

"Surprise? It's not even my birthday. " said Digmon

" It's Digmon. " Said Davis

"Incoming! "Said Halsemon, pegasusmon and MageBraixen

"Pegasusmon, Halsemon, MageBraixen. " Said Veemon

"It's an illusion. We're all right. "said Ash

"We thought you guys are all right. "said Knightchu

"And who's those guy's. " said Dawn as they see the imposters are ghosts

"Ew gross. " said Yolei

"What are those things?"said Davis

"Despite thier obvious dental hygiene problems Bakemon are able to accurately impersonate any other creature thier attack is called dark claw. He made the Bakemon look like our friends. " Said Veemon

"We thought they're imposters. " Said Grandempoleon

"How did you know. " Said Yolei looking at them

"Because they never mentioned us more of our adventures. " said Kari

"I can't believe it! You dumb Bakemon. " said the emperor as Wormon appeared

"It's not my fault. " said Wormon

"I can't believe you pulled that trick on me. " Said Davis then looks at veemon " go get him veemon "

"It'll be my pressure ." said Veemon

" Digi armor energize! " said Davis

" Digimon "

" Veemon armor digivolve to "

Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Armor digivolve "

" Flamedramon the fire of courage. "

" Bakemon, you gap toothed fools, attack! "Command the digimon emperor as the Bakemon are going to attack

"Here they come. "said pegasusmon

"I'll take care of it "fire storm! " Said MageBraixen as she fires her magic at the Bakemon

"They're everywhere. " said Halsemon

"Like mosquitoes. " said nefertimon

"Attack them " said the emperor as the Bakemon used dark claw at them

"Rosetta! "Said Nefertimon as she used Rosetta stone at Bakemon but got striked by them

"The emperor's controlling them . the dark rings the Bakemon are wearing are the key. He's ordering them around like a general leading his army. " Said Tk as it hits Knightchu and Grandempoleon

"Dawn we must go for the spire. " said Grandempoleon

"Then we'll have to take care of them. " said Dawn as they're ready to fight as the bakemon are swarming they're keep fighting "we never let the emperor tried to take over the digital world. " said Grandempoleon as he sends one flying to the control spire as it's damage as the digimon emperor sees it

" It's working the emperor's power of the Bakemon is weakening. " said Tk

"It's now or never. This is our chance to attack. Star shower! " said pegasusmon as he used star shower at the Bakemon

"Target for the control spire" said Digmon

"Tempest wing! " said Halsemon

"Rosetta stone! " said nefertimon

" Volt blade! " said Knightchu as he used volt blade

"hydro dragon! " said grandempoleon as she used his hydro dragon

"fire storm!" said magebraixen as she used fire storm

"Rock cracking! " Digmon as the control spire was destroyed

"There she blows! "Said Digmon as Knightchu, Nefertimon and Grandempoleon landed to where Ash, Kari, Dawn, Davis, Flamedramon and the digimonemperor are and they changed Pikachu, Gatomon and piplup

"They did it! " said the digidestined

"They sure did! Yes you!"said Davis

"No. No! What went wrong? My master plan was invincible! I've neglected to factor in that you're one of those all for nothing types. I can't believe the same two person made me look like a fool twice. " Said the emperor

"What did you mean twice? "Said Davis

"Don't worry Davis we know who he is. " Said Ash

"He's Ken ichijoji! "Said Dawn as they notice the injury on his leg

""Wait you two are saying he could possibly be - -"said Davis

"Ash, Dawn are you sure." said Kari

"They're right and smart kids too. " as the emperor removes his glasses and reveal his identity "Ken ichijoji. " Said Ken

" Ken is the digimon emperor? "Said Davis

"The one and only. Well Davis, farewell my worthy adversary. Ash, Kari and Dawn farewell my true worthy adversaries. Until we meet again in battle. " said Ken as he's on top of airdramon

"I really looked up to you, Ken. I dream of Bieng just like you someday. Now I know you're Ash, Dawn and mine sworn enemy, all I can say is - - and I mean is you can keep your crummy autograph! "Said Davis

"How are we going to explain it to yolei " said Dawn

" She'll need to know and she'll understand us. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

 **now that was it of chapter 10 now that they learn his secret now they must find the way to beat and also I'm going to think of adding a lemon scene of AshXKari or not if you do it's your choice**

 **Review**


End file.
